Luna Antigua
by lady ramen
Summary: Sin embargo, he descubierto algo alarmante en las revistas de Ino. Al parecer, tengo todos los síntomas de estar enamorada... pero ¿de quien? -Sakura- se preparó para la explosión -Te gusta Uchiha Sasuke- ... ... -¡¿Que a mi QUEE!
1. Ella

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es propiedad mia, si lo fuera Sasuke ya hubiera vuelto a Konoha, Karin se hubiera ido al diablo hace mucho y todos estarían felizmente comiendo ramen (menos Karin, se entiende). Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto aunque con gusto me lo quedaría.**

**Desarrollado en un universo alterno, en diferentes épocas. Occ.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este es un fic que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, sé que está raro pero dénle una oportunidad. Espero les guste y me dejen un review, aunque sea cortito, la verdad es que eso anima mucho, nunca habria pensado que esas cosas te hacían sentir tan bien. **

**Está ambientado en la época actual y la época victoriana, probablemente más tarde ponga otra. La época victoriana es una de mis favoritas jeje. **

**Mil gracias por leer, ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Luna Antigua **

Allí estaba otra vez, sentado en la hierba. Esperando de nuevo. Aguardando por _ella_. Simplemente para verla de nuevo, la rara chica que un día tuvo la suerte de conocer en aquel bosque abandonado, la que nunca jamás se encontró de nuevo.

Cualquiera habria dicho que era amor a primera vista, cualquiera, pero no Uchiha Sasuke ¿por qué? Por que él no sabía lo que eso era. No sabía que era lo que sentía. No sabía de donde había surgido aquella adicción, aquel temblor de piernas, aquellas cosquillas en el estómago, aquella necesidad de verla otra vez, aquella… aquella…_ obsesión_.

Por que eso era, no había otra palabra para definirlo, él se había enamorado. Enamorado de alguien que no conocía, que sólo había visto una vez y con quien jamás había hablado. Se había enamorado de la chica victoriana. Había terminado por llamarla así, para llamarla de alguna manera, pues la única vez que la había visto ella usaba un traje verde oscuro de otra época, la época victoriana.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Se sentó en la hierba, cerca del lago y un suspiro de alivio se escuchó en el silencioso bosque. El pelinegro miró su reflejo en las tranquilas aguas preguntándose cómo era que aquellas jodidas chicas estaban tan jodidamente locas. Había ido a ese bosque para esconderse de sus estúpidas admiradoras, que, lideradas por Karin, jugaban su juego preferido, "seguir a Sasuke hasta gustarle"

Casi lamentó que hubiesen cambiado de líder, pues, aunque Ino era pesada, no era nada comparada aquella pesadilla de chica. Ino se había enamorado de Sai, un chico nuevo amante de la pintura que no sabía porqué, le resultaba algo extraño.

Sasuke recientemente había descubierto el silencioso bosque como un lugar perfecto para escapar de sus lunáticas admiradoras pues, aunque no lo diría ni bajo tortura, aquelas chicas le daban miedo, y mucho.

No podía creer que hubieran mandado a Suigetsu al hospital sólo por decir que él era demasiado arrogante, definitivamente tenían que estar mal de la cabeza.

Repentinamente, se escuchó ruido de pasos y hojas siendo apartadas, lo que hizo que Sasuke se pusiera en estado de alerta de inmediato. Quizá una fan había logrado seguirle hasta allí. Pero_ ella_ definitivamente no era una fan.

Entre los árboles había una fina silueta que caminaba grácil y lánguidamente a través del bosque, acercándose al claro donde estaba el lago.

Y la vio. Usaba un vestido verde oliva, de mangas abombadas, encaje en la falda y las mangas, largo y estrecho hasta la cintura, con el vestido anudado dejando ver la larga bajofalda y un collar dorado. _Un vestido victoriano_.

Fina y esbelta, de piel muy blanca y pálida, facciones finas, pelo corto de un curioso color rosa, que llevaba suelto, el viento jugueteando con él y _esos ojos_, esos acuosos ojos jades, fríos, duros, pasionales, cuidadosos, _llenos de misterio_s.

Sasuke se quedó allí embobado, mirando aquellos orbes jades, que tanto habían dicho sin decir nada. _Ella_ se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el bosque.

Era un ángel y un demonio, hermosa y perfecta, peligrosa y resplandeciente, era, era… _ella_.

Y lo supo, o más bien, _no_ lo supo. Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

La buscó por semanas, en todas partes, indagó en la ciudad, en las escuelas, con sus amigos, en los periódicos…. Pero no la encontró. No encontró a la única chica que le había robado el corazón. El único sitio donde creyó ver su reflejo fue en una tienda de antigüedades, donde tenían el exactamente el mismo vestido que _ella_ usaba esa noche. Seguía viniendo al bosque donde la había visto, esperanzado, pensando que quizá volvería a aparecer. Pero no apareció.

Sasuke no cesaba de preguntarse de dónde vendría aquella chica. Ese vestido no se encontraba en cualquier lado. Pensó que podría ser de un circo o feria ambulante, de una agrupación de teatro o del museo. Pero no lo era, si lo hubiera sido habría encontrado algún dato… algo.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a la ciudad.

No comprendía que tenía esa chica. Era muy hermosa, nadie podía negarlo, pero tenía una gran frente y tampoco tenía belleza de supermodelo, pero para él, era la cosa más hermosa que había sobre la tierra. A lo mejor era tan pesada como Karin y tan plástica como Ino, pero a él le daría igual. Además, ¿Cómo es que un ángel podría ser así? Ella era diferente. Ella era especial. Sasuke lo sabía

………………………………………………….

Sasuke había vivido en Tokio cuando era muy pequeño, pero a los cinco años el trabajo de su padre hizo que se mudaran a Inglaterra, más específicamente a Londres. Cuando tenía seis años sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de auto. Iban Mikoto, Fugaku y Sasuke en el auto cuando un borracho les había chocado, ellos habían muerto pero Sasuke sobrevivió.

Ese suceso lo había dejado marcado, el ver sus cuerpos _inertes _tirados en la calle, quemados, sangrantes, llenos de cortaduras y heridas, con los ojos abiertos, fijos, con el terror reflejado en ellos. Recordaba la blusa blanca de su madre, su favorita, _empapada en sangre_. Recordaba el lacio y negro cabello de su padre_, teñido de rojo_. Recordaba como al ver sus cuerpos se inundó de desesperación y dolor. Y gritó. Y gritó. _Y gritó_. Su grito desgarró la noche. Gritó con todo el pánico y horror que sentía. Cuando llegó la ambulancia seguía gritando, tuvieron que sedarlo para que se calmara. Pero nunca pudieron calmar su dolor.

Al despertar en una cama del hospital lo supo. Estaba solo. Completamente solo. Sasuke Uchiha ya no tenía a nadie.

De esa horrenda noche que siempre recordaría nunca pudo olvidar algo, perdonar a alguien.

_El que les había chocado era Itachi. _

Si, Itachi estaba más que borracho después de la juerga con sus amigos en las tabernas de Londres, había chocado y había huido, dejando a su hermano gritándole a la noche y a sus padres muertos, simplemente desapareció y jamás se le volvió a ver.

Sasuke no lo perdonaba y jamás lo haría.

Después de eso su vida había sido un infierno, lo habían llevado a un orfanato, y de allí a un psicólogo, pues estaba traumatizado con _aquella_ noche. De pequeño se abrazaba las piernas y se balanceaba, tratando desesperadamente de no recordar. Siempre despertaba con la almohada empapada. Cualquier cosa lo hacía llorar. Pasaba horas inmóvil mirando fijamente un punto y con todo su cuerpo temblando. El psicólogo no lo ayudó en nada. El se ayudó solo.

Sasuke dejó de llorar, de lamentarse, de compadecerse, de recordar. Dejó de ser débil.

Se volvió el chico frío y solitario, al que nada le importaba, al que todo le valía, arrogante, altanero, caprichoso, grosero y descarado.

Lo adoptaron cuando tenía diez años, una familia muy rica. Lo adoptaron sin siquiera conocerlo, prendados de su porte y belleza.

Lo sacaron de un infierno para meterlo en otro. Un infierno frío, donde debías comportarte, estar callado, saludar con sonrisa y ser amable, donde tu única presencia era que tan bueno estabas y cuánto había costado lo que llevabas puesto. Un infierno donde debías ser hipócrita.

Siempre fingió que se llevaba bien con sus padres, que los apreciaba y quería, aún cuando ellos sólo se fijaban en él para castigarlo, hacerlo miserable y arreglarlo para las fiestas a las que debían ir a diario. Era el hijo perfecto, comportamiento irreprochable y el mejor de la clase, gran deportista y muy maduro.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de irse lo hizo, se fue a un departamento de estudiantes en la preparatoria, en las afueras de Londres.

Tenía pocos amigos de verdad, pues en la escuela todos querían andar con él, el popular y misterioso Sasuke Uchiha. Las chicas lo perseguían por su popularidad, belleza y dinero, y los chicos para ser amigos suyos y disfrutar de las dulzuras de la popularidad y la riqueza. Aunque para él no eran dulces. Para él eran amargas.

Su club de fans lo seguía a todas partes, sin comprender que lo único que quería era que lo dejaran solo, que jamás se enamoraría de esas chicas plásticas que solo lo querían por cosas tontas y superficiales.

Sasuke, ahora de dieciséis años volvió a su departamento, que compartía con unos cuantos chicos y Sai. Esperaba, como todos los días ver a Ino, la novia de Sai, en el departamento, o a alguna de sus locas fans tratando de hablar con él. No se la esperaba a _ella_.

Estaba en el pasillo de su piso cuando la vio, saliendo por la puerta de _su_ departamento caminando rápidamente. Traía una capa roja con encajes negros en los bordes que llegaba al suelo y que no dejaban ver su cara pero aquel pelo rosa era inconfundible. Sasuke se quedó paralizado, y al verla salir del edificio y cruzar la calle salió corriendo tras ella.

-¡Espera!- gritó él. _Ella_, al escucharlo, aceleró el paso y dio la vuelta a la esquina. Cuando el jadeante chico llegó, ella había desaparecido, parecía que hubiera volado, pues era un callejón sin salida. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_, pensó. Frustrado, regresó a su departamento con un humor de perros. No podía creer que la hubiera visto otra vez y que sólo se había quedado parado como idiota. Además, _ella_ estaba saliendo de su departamento. ¿Acaso conocía a alguno de sus compañeros? ¿Estaría saliendo con alguno? Ese último pensamiento lo hizo enojar aún más. Averiguaría a quien había venido a ver la chica victoriana.

Al llegar a su piso una loca pelirroja se aventó sobre su brazo, era la tonta de Karin, una psicópata obsesionada que no comprendía lo mucho que la detestaba Sasuke y que se la pasaba diciendo que él estaba enamorado de ella cuando solo quería que lo dejara en paz.

-¡SASUKEEE-KUUN!- gritó Karin, abrazada a su brazo.

-Ya déjame Karin- dijo el chico, soltándose bruscamente.

Karin se rió estúpidamente y empezó a parlotear de tonterías mientras Sasuke trataba de encontrar sus llaves. Entonces, una palabra llamó su atención "_pelirrosa_" y empezó a escuchar que diablos estaba diciendo esa loca.

-…y una zorra pelirrosa estaba hablando con Sai, iba vestida muy raro y viejo, seguro que es una pobre lunática- dijo Karin con una carcajada despectiva –Traía una capa roja y no se quitó la capucha, pero su pelo-chicle se veía. No entiendo cómo es que esa perra estaba hablando con Sai, le voy a tener que contar a Ino, se compró un falda morada y…- Sasuke dejó de ponerle atención. Así que Sai. _Interesante_- pensó, entrando al departamento y cerrándole la puerta en las narices a la molesta pelirroja.

Sai estaba en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo leche mientras dibujaba distraídamente. Sasuke se le acercó y se sentó junto a él, pensando en como iniciar una conversación.

-Hola, Sai- dijo. El aludido volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

-Hola Sasuke

-…- Sasuke ya no tenía la más mínima idea de que decir y pensaba que iba a quedar como un idiota y sin conseguir ninguna información.

Afortunadamente para él, otro compañero, Jorge, apareció en ese momento y después de un rato conversando con Sai le preguntó acerca de la excéntrica figura de la capa roja.

Sai se removió, incómodo ante la pregunta. Había esperado que nadie le preguntara, pero claro, seguro todo el edificio se había dado cuenta, _ella_ debió de haberse cambiado antes de venir, aún con esa capa destacaba de más ¿Cómo se le ocurría venir a la victoriana? podría ser muy habilidosa e inteligente pero es que a veces era tan cabezota...

-Es… una amiga- dijo Sai, con voz insegura.

-¿De donde la conoces? Vestía curioso-dijo Jorge

Joder, _ella_ y su estrambótica forma de vestir en este siglo ¿Por qué carajos no se habría cambiado? Vale, era algo muy urgente pero aún así tuvo que haberse puesto ropa actual, no venirse directo…

-Estoo, pues…está en un grupo de teatro- dijo finalmente –Están haciendo una obra de la Reina Victoria, y vino a saludarme después del ensayo.

-Aaaaaa, ¿y cómo se llama? Es bonita.

-Mmmm, Sakura Haruno, la conocí en secundaria

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa. Ya sabía su nombre. Y como Sai no parecía dispuesto a revelar nada más se fue a su habitación.

………………………………………………

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos habían acosado a Sai con preguntas sobre la extraña con la capucha. Todos en el edificio la habían visto (es un edificio de la preparatoria, de puros estudiantes) y él les había dicho el mismo cuento de la noche anterior. Sasuke no se lo creía, esa capa se veía mucho más bonita y cara que de las que se usan para una obra estudiantil. Además, él sabía que la chica victoriana era_ algo_, no sólo una chica común y corriente.

Sasuke estaba, como siempre, puntual en su cita en el claro del lago. Bueno, casi. Escapar de sus admiradoras cada vez se hacía más difícil, sobre todo si no cambiaba de escondite. Había tenido que irse hasta Trafalgar Square, perderlas en la multitud y regresar a las afueras para finalmente llegar al claro, donde se sentó a esperarla. A aguardar por _ella_. Sasuke, amodorrado, recostado en el pasto, pensando en _ella_ y en sus grandes y bellísimos ojos verdes…. Se quedó dormido al poco rato.

Lo despertó un ruido que sacudió el bosque entero. Era como si algo hubiera explotado y volado en pedazos. Se levantó de un salto y aún un poco dormido, miró a su alrededor. Se volteó y entonces sintió como una delicada mano cogía la suya y lo jalaba hacía el lago con desesperación.

-¿Ehhh?- Preguntó sin voltearse y mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Corre o muere chico!- dijo una voz urgentemente, mientras seguía tirándo de él hacia el lago. Sasuke obedeció a la voz y se volteó para quedarse frío al ver a la chica victoriana _tomándole la mano_. Se quedó embobado mirándola mientras _ella_ trataba hacer que se moviera.

-¡Muévete!- gritó, exasperada. Sasuke reaccionó el escuchar otro estallido tras él y ver cómo la pelirrosada tiraba aún más fuerte de él al escucharlo.

Echó a correr tras _ella_, se dirigieron directamente al lago y cuando pensaba que se iban a estrellar con el agua, la chica movió una mano y ….. ¡el agua se hizo a un lado! se quedó estático y _ella_, ya harta, le dio un golpe para que reaccionara. Se escuchó otro estallido, mucho más cerca, lo cual la puso frenética. Sasuke se decidió a seguirla, al cabo eso seguro era un sueño. La chica victoriana se metió al lago, cuyas aguas se apartaban a su paso y se dirigió a una extraña línea en el aire, una especie de corte, transparente e irisado. Sasuke se estremeció. Lo que fuera _esa cosa_, no era algo natural, no daba a… a su mundo. Lo sabía y punto. Se detuvo de nuevo. Escuchó otro estallido, detrás de ellos, la ojiverde, ya al borde de la histeria lo tomó de la camisa y lo hizo atravesar _esa cosa_ con ella.

Cayó en pasto, pero la chica victoriana no tuvo tanta suerte y aterrizó sobre unas piedras, haciéndose un profundo corte en el brazo, del que empezó a manar mucha sangre a gran velocidad.

Sasuke se sentía extraño desde que atravesó esa cosa, se sintió mareado y, a pesar de su orgullo y de que siempre se lo reprocharía, _se desmayó_. Entre nubes vió unos ojos rojos, como las aguas volvían a la normalidad y como la chica pasaba un dedo por _la cosa_, haciéndola desaparecer, antes de que su cabeza topase con el duro suelo y él cerrase los ojos.

……………………………………. Sasuke's P.O.V

Desperté en una habitación oscura, iluminada por una vela y con muchas siluetas rodeándome, parecían estar discutiendo.

-¡Yo digo que hay que matarlo!- dijo un chico con algo en la cabeza, me pareció escuchar un ladrido.

-¡Te digo que tiene potencial baka!- dijo una voz, la mejor voz del universo, la voz de la chica victoriana.

-¡Te vio haciendo un hechizo elemental clase dos!¡Hay que matarlo!- dijo otra chica

-¡SHANNARO, LES DIGO QUE TIENE POTENCIAL Y EL QUE INTENTE ALGO SALDRA MUERTO!- gritó fúrica la voz de mi victoriana.

Las siluetas se miraron entre ellas y al final se encogieron de hombros.

-Supongo que puede quedarse- dijo una voz conciliadora -aunque resulte muy problemático.

-Va a necesitar un a nueva identidad, encárguense de eso, yo evaluaré su capacidad y le presentaré nuestro mundo.-dijo burlonamente

Se oyeron murmullos de inconformidad en la sala, que fueron repentinamente acallados por una furiosa mirada de la ojijade. Las figuras salieron silenciosamente de la sala, ella se quedó junto a mi cama y se inclinó sobre mí.

-Deja de fingir, sé que estás despierto- dijo con una arrebatadora sonrisa pícara.

Yo abrí bien los ojos y di un respingo. Su cara estaba mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba y tenía sus ojos jades llenos de misterios a sólo unos centímetros.

Pude haber hecho o dicho muchas cosas en ese momento, pero solamente hice la más estúpida de todas.

-Tienes una frentezota- le dije, mirándola aturdido.

Inmediatamente su mirada cambió a una furiosa. No sabía como de repente estaba contra la pared,_ ella_ levantándome con una sola mano por el cuello de la camisa y un cuchillo en mi cuello. Me dirigió una mirada que daba miedo.

-Mira _Sasuke_, conmigo te andas con cuidado, a mí no me insultas. Agradece que hoy estoy de buen humor y me siento generosa, si no ya te habría cortado el cuello o entregado a los idiotas de mis amigos- dijo dejándome caer de golpe y guardando el cuchillo en un doblez del vestido. Esto, en lugar de aterrorizarme me emocionó. Ella no era una chica indefensa, ella era bien diferente a las chicas tontas y lloronas que me acosaban todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, bienvenido a la época victoriana Sasuke- me dijo sonriéndome, cambiando su humor repentinamente – Soy Haruno Sakura, hija de Manami y nieta de Akemi, del clan del Este, hechicera mayor, tipo general.

Yo la miré incrédulo, ,¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?¿Cómo rayos sabía mi nombre? Era definitivo, **yo estaba soñando**

……………………………………………**.……………………………………………….……………………………………………….………………………**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque leyeron el fic así que ¡muchas gracias! Sé que está raro, se aclara un poco en el siguiente cap (tengo escrita la mitad pero ya quería subir este capítulo) espero les haya gustado a mí si me gustó. Porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavooor dejénme review, háganme saber si les gustó o si no. Recuerden, un review = a escritora feliz ¡y hay que repartir felicidad por el mundo! **

**Gracias por leer,**

**Lady Ramen**


	2. El

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es propiedad mia, si lo fuera Sasuke ya hubiera vuelto a Konoha, Karin se hubiera ido al diablo hace mucho y todos estarían felizmente comiendo ramen (menos Karin, se entiende). Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (lástima por mí).**

**Desarrollado en un universo alterno, en diferentes épocas. OOC.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno, acá van los reviews anónimos:**

**Lunita27: hai, Sasuke salió bastante confundido pero creo que acá se aclaran algunas cosas, esta es una idea que se me metió por leer demasiada literature fantástica con mis primas y por mis sueños locos jeje ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Uchiha Sakurahana: ¡SI! Sakura es de lo mejor cuando no es débil, me encanta que salga fuerte, gracias me animó tu comenterio. No te preocupes, voy a actualizar en cuanto pueda. Que bueno que te gusto la idea, eso me puso feliz, ya la traía en la cabeza bastante tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias port tu review!**

**Sakura Daidouji: Etto.. pues no soy muy buena con esto pero te prometo que haré un esfuerzo. A mi también me encanta el SASUSAKU, soy totalmente incondicional, no acepto a mi adorado Sasuke con ninguna otra jeje ¡Saku fuerte es de ley! Me animó que te gustara, y pues, acá esta la conti, espero te guste. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Para quién quiera que lea esto (probablemente muy, muy pocos)… Perdón, perdón perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Soy bastante nueva así que no sé bien lo que es tardarse mucho pero para mi gusto tardé de más, sobre todo por que el capítulo (igual que el anterior) está de mierda. Tardé debido a un horrible y estúpido fenómeno llamado exámenes bimestrales, específicamente biología. Maldita maestra. Pero me salvé de los semestrales. Aún así estoy medio depre por eso y otros sucesos bastante más personales. Creo que no le transmití mi depresión al fic. Y gracias por leer aunque este de basura.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Luna Antigua **

_-Bueno, bienvenido a la época victoriana Sasuke- me dijo sonriéndome, cambiando su humor repentinamente – Soy Haruno Sakura, hija de Manami y nieta de Akemi, del clan del Este, hechicera mayor, tipo general._

_Yo la miré incrédulo, ,¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?¿Cómo rayos sabía mi nombre? Era definitivo, yo estaba soñando_

……………………………………………….

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Era lo único que atinaba a pensar mientras aquel asesino me perseguía. Aquella había sido de las peores semanas que había tenido, y eso que he tenido muchas. No podía creerlo. Akatsuki del Oeste realmente había enviado al Uchiha y nadie me había dicho ni pío.

-_Tengo que matar a Sai después de esto_- pensé, haciendo una nota mental.

-_**¡KUSO QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACE ESE BAKA SI NO ES VIGILAR AL UCHIHA!**_- gritó iracunda mi Inner

-_¡Cállate! joder, parece que sólo apareces para molestar_- le dije, enfadada a mi Inner

No necesitaba que me recordara que Sai definitivamente NO había estado haciendo su trabajo, sino coqueteando con Ino.

Pero bueno, tenía razón. Cómo negarlo. Estaba enojada. De hecho _estaba más que enojada_, estaba furiosa. Por culpa de esos dos idiotas enamorados iba a pasar todo el día cerrando los portales para que el Uchiha no los encontrara y de paso evadiendo su magia demoníaca. Iba a acabar agotada, De hecho iba a tener suerte si no terminaba desmayada después de cerrar los veinticuatro portales que había en Londres, y es que el crear o cerrar portales requiere muchísima energía, cerrarlos aún más, porque es como si estuvieras cosiendo una cortada en el tiempo.

Y pensar que esa misma semana había ido a avisarle a Sai que estuviera atento, por que habíamos descubierto que Itachi había sido visto por los hechiceros Oxfodianos y que debía cerrar los portales y estar más atento que nunca.

Pff… no me hizo el más mínimo caso, creo que ni siquiera me estaba escuchando, desgraciado, incluso me reprochó el que hubiera ido a este siglo as[i vestida. ¿Qué carajos le sucedía? Era realmente importante que cerrara _TODOS_ los portales y ocultara nuestra presencia. Definitivamente no comprendía la gravedad de la situación, pero, ¿cómo podía? al cabo Sai acababa de llegar con nosotros, digo, acababa de ingresar como apadrinado al Clan del Este, originario del Norte y aunque era muy bueno, un hechicero mayor, llevaba menos de una década con nosotros los del Este y no sabía de los enormes problemas que nos había causado Itachi Uchiha, como la masacre de su clan y sus frecuentes apariciones por los cuarteles medievales sólo para molestar, que causaban pánico y desastres entre los hechiceros. La última vez que apareció voló en pedazos el cuartel italiano en la época Renacentista, de paso asesinando a todos los que se encontraban allí, habíamos tenido una gran baja de Angelicales por su culpa, ese tipo definitivamente significaba problemas. _Y ahora me estaba persiguiendo._

………………………………………………….

Haruno Sakura, hija de Manami y nieta de Akemi, del clan del Este, hechicera mayor, tipo general, especialista en demoníaca, elemental y curación, segunda consejera del consejo Inglés de Londres. Esa soy yo.

Nací en 1330 en Inglaterra, durante la guerra de los cien años y sí, tengo 518 años.

Cuando tenía seis años mis padres se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal en mí, cuando transformé al perro en caballo e hice crecer flores de la nada. Yo daba muestras latentes de magia y me odiaban y temían por eso, y después de congelar el lago entero y de casi volar la casa con un hechizo explosivo trataron de matarme mientras dormía, terminando muertos, y con ellos la única persona que de verdad me quería.

_Aún hoy, después de medio siglo de espera, aquel recuerdo me sigue atormentando._ Ellos simplemente estaban muertos, inmóviles y fríos en la dura tierra, con los ojos abiertos y por siempre fijos, con un cuchillo en el puño de mi padre y una lámpara en la mano de mi madre. Con una horrible mueca de dolor en el rostro y… el cadáver de mi hermano a su lado. Recuerdo cómo me acerqué y puse mi mano en su pecho. Recuero que mi hermano tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y desfigurada por el miedo, los verdes ojos abiertos y rojos, el cuerpo encogido, abrazándose.

Recuerdo que grité. Y grité. Y grité. _Y grité_. Grité con pánico y terror, con horror de lo que yo misma había hecho.

Recuerdo cómo perdí la cabeza y me volví loca.

Recuerdo cómo aluciné mil veces con ese suceso.

Recuerdo que vagabundeé por los bosques famélica.

Recuerdo que pensaba que era un monstruo y que merecía morir.

Recuerdo que ella me encontró, ella, Keiko Inuzuka.

Ella me salvó de la locura. Me dijo lo que era y me ayudó a salir adelante. Me enseño la magia, la alquimia y la hechicería. Fue como una madre. Una que sí me quería.

Una que murió por mí. Asesinada para salvarme. Muerta a manos de Akasuna no Sasori, él fue quien me quitó mi mundo. Pero debía seguir. Había personas que dependían de mí. Había una sociedad que no podía decepcionar. Y sobre todo, había que vengarla. Trabajé duro, por ella y por mi hermano, me especialicé en batalla y curación, me volví de las más poderosas hechiceras del Este.

Pero no volví a llorar. Era estúpido, algo tonto, un sentimiento inútil, que demostraba tu debilidad e impotencia.

Pero no volví a amar. Era un error, un capricho del destino, uno que sólo te hacia sufrir.

Sí, esa soy yo.

……………………………………………………………

Esa semana yo había ido a ver a Sai para avisarle que el Uchiha había sido visto en Oxford y en Manchester, que debía tener más cuidado del habitual, ocultar nuestra presencia y sellar los portales que daban a otras épocas. No hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Además de regañarme por venir vestida a la victoriana me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que había tenido que inventar un montón de mentiras por mi culpa y que en que rayos estaba pensando.

Baka, no entiendo su filosofía, aparte de que me esfuerzo para salir de aquella aburrida y abrumadora reunión aristócrata (donde la mitad de los tipos se te insinúan sólo por usar vestido) para informarle se queja. Malagradecido quejumbroso.

Se suponía que había ido allí para apoyar a Ino, una hechicera menor que no podía cerrar más de dos portales diarios y le era complicado protegernos, pero principalmente porque se pasaba la vida detrás de un tal Sasuke y siempre ignoraba las órdenes y asuntos del clan.

Entonces, envié a Sai a ayudarla y a que evitara aquella estupidez por aquel chico. Claro, no tomé en cuenta a aquel molesto sentimiento llamado amor. Ino, efectivamente, olvidó a Sasuke, pero porque se enamoró de Sai, así que ahora teníamos dos hechiceros inútiles en vez de una. Pff, gilipolladas.

No es que en el siglo veintiuno se necesitaran muchos hechiceros, pero si Akatsuki empezaba a hacer de las suyas necesitaríamos un nuevo cuartel y probablemente a alguien le terminaría gustando la época y el cuartel se quedaría allí, justo como a Ino. Mi mejor amiga, nacida en ese siglo y de sólo diecisiete años insistió en quedarse allí, dijo que no quería estar en un lugar viejo y que ser hechicero no implicaba pasárselo mal. Idioteces.

_Y yo, como siempre, era la que se lo pasaba mal. _

El Uchiha era rápido, bueno, y yo estaba agotada, ya había cerrado la mayoría de los portales, pues al parecer, Sai no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha. Seguro estaría con Ino haciendo… mejor ni me pongo a imaginar.

Yo tenía el vestido muy chamuscado por sus ataques de fuego, sucio y lleno de hojas. Había recorrido todo Londres evadiendo sus hechizos clase 8 y 9, afortunadamente sólo quedaba un portal, que además me llevaría a mi época. Desafortunadamente, Itachi ya no se cortaba, pues era de noche en un bosque abandonado y estaba pisándome los talones.

Mientras corría en dirección al lago escuché como su hechizo mandaba un árbol al otro mundo, haciéndolo cenizas. Rápidamente me agaché y partí el piso con un puñetazo para distraerlo, para luego seguir corriendo. Me aproximaba al claro del lago, y al atravesar la última línea de árboles y llegar al claro lo ví.

Un chico de pelo azabache en picos estaba parado de espaldas a mí, mirando a su alrededor de forma confusa. Su pelo era oscuro como la noche, confundiéndose en esta, con leves reflejos azulados. Me fascinó. Me encontré a mí misma pensando si era azul casi negro o negro azulado. Bajé la velocidad por un segundo, cuando me di cuenta de que esos segundos podian ser lo que salvara _nuestras_ vidas. Porque tenía que salvarlo. Era inocente y no merecía morir, sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Corrí velozmente y tomé su mano, para forzarlo a correr.

-¡Corre o muere chico!-le dije, mientras tiraba de él.

Se volteó, confuso y al verme se me quedó totalmente frío y estático, con la boca abierta y un destello en sus ojos. No pude ver bien ni su cara ni su expresión pues estaba muy oscuro. Joder, no teníamos tiempo para esto, las presentaciones deberían esperar a cuando estuviesemos a salvo, en un lugar MUY lejos de Itachi.

-¡Muévete!-le grité, podia sentir como Itachi se acercaba a gran velocidad. Finalmente pareció reaccionar y corrió detras de mí, Pronuncié un hechizo en un susurro veloz y al mover mi mano el agua se hizo a un lado para poder llegar al portal, avanzé hacia él para cruzar cuando me di cuenta de que el chico se había quedado inmóvil _de nuevo_.

Claro, era la reacción común al ver que las agues me obedecían pero teníamos a un peligroso asesino tras nosotros que estaba más que dispuesto a matarnos, así que le dí un golpe sin muchos miramientos.

Se dobló al recibir mi golpe y tras un segundo de dilema me siguió, al fin hacía algo coherente, al menos iba a ahorrarme un hechizo marioneta. Corrimos al portal y, al oír un estallido detrás de nosotros entré en pánico y lo jalé para que lo cruzara.

Tuve un mal aterrizaje, pero me apresuré a levantarme y a cerrar el portal. Justo a tiempo, Itachi estaba tan cerca que se veían con claridad sus ojos rojos. Me dirigió una mirada burlona mietras el portal desaprecía.

Suspiré aliviada y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con mi acompañante desmayado sobre el pasto, los viajes en el tiempo siempre agotan, sobre todo la primera vez.

Entonces recordé que para mi mala suerte estábamos en el portal del Oeste, que quedaba muy lejos del cuartel. Maldita, maldita sea. Levanté a mi compañero con un hechizo de levitación y me dispuse a recorrer los setenta kilometros que me separaban de una cama y comida caliente.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la gris casa de las afueras, sombría, tenebrosa y austera, _simplemente perfecta_, yo estaba agotada y a punto de desmayarme. Esperé impacientemente y golpeando el suelo con el pie esperando a que se percataran de mi presencia. Finalmente se encendió la trémula luz de una vela y una cara se asomó en la ventena, al verme dió un respingo y salió corriendo. Se escucharon muchos gritos enfadados y vi que se prendían las luces.

Una sombra apareció de la nada junto a mí.

Al fin. Parecía que se habían descuidado las medidas de seguridad, si yo fuera un enemigo hace mucho que los habría matado a todos. Reconocí a la sombra y esbozé una sonrisa.

-Saludos Neji- dije con una sonrisa burlona

-Saludos… Sakura- dijo mirándome indiferente -¿Dónde estabas? Causaste muchos problemas, dijiste que sólo ibas a cantarle las cuarenta a Sai- dijo acusadoramente

Me enfadé. Llegaba después de desaparecer dos días, con claras señales de una batalla reciente ¿y eso era todo lo que se le ocurría decirme? Cretino.

-Perdona, es solo que no pude despedirme antes de Itachi, es un asesino encantador- repliqué con feroz sarcasmo

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido, ocultándose tras su expresión de indiferencia justo cuando aparecieron los demás. Me rodearon y sentí un aura furiosa provenir de ellos.

-Son muy lentos al detectar presencias.-les dije altaneramente. Se me quedaron mirando con furia mientras yo sonreía de forma arrogante.

-Sakura ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- dijo Chouji, cuidadoso.

-En ningún lado en especial- contesté vagamente. Me miraron curiosos y empezaron a acosarme con molestas preguntas.

Los ignoré olímpicamente y me dirigí a la puerta, me siguieron mientras seguían tratando de sonsacarme información, hasta que subí a mi habitación y les cerré la puerta en las narices. Idiotas.

Me tiré en la cama y me quedé dormida.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, descansada y muerta de hambre. Me curé las heridas rápidamente con un hechizo bastante sencillo. Decidí bajar y enfrentarme al interrogatorio de mis amigos antes que morir de inanición.

Al llegar al comedor me senté en mi silla, de madera oscura y con asiento rojo sangre. Me serví y empecé a comer vorazmente, esperando que nadie preguntara nada. Shikamaru empezó con el interrogatorio.

-Esto es muy problemático pero, ¿Qué andabas haciendo?- preguntó. Suspiré derrotada y empecé a contarles lo sucedido, ignorando sus muecas de susto y de preocupación.

-Mierda, ni Sai ni Ino sirven para esto- dijo Neji. Yo asentí mientras vaciaba la taza de té, más que de acuerdo.

-Escapaste… después de cerrar veinticuatro portales- dijo Tenten, impresionada, mientras yo mordisqueaba una tostada.

-¿Quién es el chico?- dijo un ansioso Kiba

-No lo sé- contesté con sinceridad

-¡AHHHH SAAAAKURAA-CHAAAAN NO ME DIGAS QUE ES TU NOVIO!

_Joder, Naruto_, pensè. Sentí ganas de asesinarlo.

-Cállate Naruto claro que no- dije con una venita en la frente mientras alzaba el puño amenazadoramente. Kitsune azotó sus colas sobre el hombro de Naruto, asustado por mi mirada, mientras su compañero me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Maldito niño, era la persona más estresante y ruidosa que había conocido en mi vida, pero le tenía cariño.

-Supongo que habrá que analizar al chico- dijo Shikamaru –Que problemático

-Tranquilo, ya lo hago yo- dije soltando un bufido y levantándome de la mesa.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes. Caminé lentamente a través del sombrío corredor, pisando la alfombra verde oscurísimo y mirando la gris pared de rayas. Tenebroso y oscuro. Igual que yo.

Entré al cuarto y prendí las velas tronando los dedos, me dirigí a la cama donde nuestro querido huésped dormía, me quedé observando su rostro. Tenía facciones finas y delicadas, casi como de chica, pero que le quedaban perfectas, su perfecto cutis era claro, tan pálido como el mío, sus ojos de largas pestañas estaban cerrados y el negro cabello desparramado sobre la almohada. Podría inspirar ternura pero en su lugar inspiraba angustia y dolor. Tenía una pesadilla, se debatía en la cama, se mordía los labios y apretaba los puños, ya completamente blancos. Curiosa, me acerqué y con un dedo toque su frente para introducirme en su sueño.

Estábamos sentados en un coche con tapicería marrón, miré a mi derecha y allí estaba el chico sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo era mucho más pequeño, un niñito de seis años. Tenía un mueca de terror en el rostro, estaba completamente paralizado y las lágrimas manaban incesantes de sus ojos. Al verlo sentí la necesidad de consolarlo, de limpiarle las lágrimas. _Porque detestaba verlo llorar_. Me controlé y me pregunté por que lloraba. Pronto lo supe.

Hubo un estallido y todo se llenó de fuego. La sangré salpicó la calle y salimos volando. El niño estaba arrodillado a lado de dos cuerpos llenos de heridas y quemaduras. Dos cuerpos indudablemente muertos. Lloraba y lloraba desesperado.

Y recordé. Las imágenes llenaron mi mente. Recordé lo que me había prometido a mi misma olvidar. Los vi de nuevo, sus cuerpos fríos e inmóviles por siempre, desfiguradas sus caras por el dolor y el miedo. Vi su pequeña y tierna cara contraída por el pánico. Y me vi a mí misma, llorar y llorar junto a ellos.

Mi grito resonó en el cuarto al mismo tiempo que el suyo devolviéndome a mi cuerpo. Ambos sonaban tan iguales y tan diferentes… había encontrado a alguien que conoció mi dolor. Me senté en el suelo, con la respiración agitada, tratando de tranquilizarme. Entonces algo me distrajo. Sentí una enorme cantidad de magia, emanando… del chico. Me acerqué y puse mis manos en sus sienes, sumergiéndome en su mente. Cuando abrí los ojos sabía _muchas_ cosas. Y la más importante de todas era que Sasuke Uchiha era la persona con más potencial que había visto en quinientos años.

……………………………

-¡matémoslo!- gritó Temari-¡es un Uchiha, del clan asesino!

Suspiré exasperada. En cuanto supieron que el chico era un Uchiha la mayoría había insistido en matarlo inmediatamente. Prejuiciosos. Todo por culpa de Itachi.

-No creo que todos los Uchiha sean tan malvados- dijo Naruto. Le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Si, Itachi es sobre todo es un encanto- dijo sarcásticamente Temari

-Y ni hablemos de Tobi- agregó Kankuro

Yo no pensaba que este chico fuese un asesino. Se veía demasiado… bueno, no parecía serlo y punto, al cabo él conoció la crudeza de la muerte. Después de bastante rato me dí cuente de que muchos se habían ido de la habitación y de que se habían formado dos bandos muy definidos. Los que estaban a favor de matarlo eran Kankuro, Temari y Kiba. Los que estaban a favor de dejarlo vivir éramos Naruto, Tenten, Chouji y yo. El único neutral de la habitación era Shikamaru. Yo ya me estaba hartando de la discusión.

-¡Yo digo que hay que matarlo!- insistió Kiba, con Akamaru corroborando sus palabras.

-¡Te digo que tiene potencial baka!- le grité ¿Acaso estaban todos sordos? Ya se los había repetido al menos diez veces

-¡Te vio haciendo un hechizo elemental clase dos!¡Hay que matarlo!- dijo Temari

-¡SHANNARO, LES DIGO QUE TIENE POTENCIAL Y EL QUE INTENTE ALGO SALDRA MUERTO!-grité, ya muy enojada, si no podía hacer valer la democracia sería a la fuerza. Asustados por el tono, Kiba, Kankuro y Temari se miraron entre ellos, para acabar encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que puede quedarse- dijo conciliadoramente Shikamaru -aunque resulte muy problemático.

-Va a necesitar un a nueva identidad, encárguense de eso, yo evaluaré su capacidad y le presentaré nuestro mundo.-dije burlonamente y reprimiendo un bostezo.

Salieron de la sala e inmediatamente me volví hacia el chico, el cual sabía que escuchaba nuestra discusión desde hace rato.

-Deja de fingir, sé que estás despierto- dije sonriéndole pícaramente. Abrió los ojos, dando un respingo y mirándome de una forma curiosa. Tenía sus ojos tan negros como el carbón. Orbes oscuras que causaban que te perdieras en ellos, que te inspiraban cosas, que te transmitían sentimientos. Me empezaba a caer bien.

-Tienes una frentezota- me dijo, arruinando completamente mi anterior impresión.

¿Nani? ¡¿Nani?! ¿NANI? ¡¿NANI?¡ ¡¿FRENTEZOTA?! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE PASA?! Por una vez mi Inner y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo. Ibamos a matarlo.

Furiosa, aceleré mis movimientos y lo aplasté contra la pared, poniendo mi cuchillo favorito, regalo de Tenten, en su cuello y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-Mira _Sasuke_, conmigo te andas con cuidado, a mí no me insultas. Agradece que hoy estoy de buen humor y me siento generosa, si no ya te habría cortado el cuello o entregado a los idiotas de mis amigos- dije soltándolo de golpe y guardando el cuchillo con mi pequeño arsenal de armas personal.

Pasado el incidente, traté de recordar como se saludaban los mortales. Cierto, con sonrisa.

-Bueno, bienvenido a la época victoriana Sasuke-dije sonriéndole cortésmente– Soy Haruno Sakura, hija de Manami y nieta de Akemi, del clan del Este, hechicera mayor, tipo general- me presenté.

Me miró, incrédulo y yo me reí de su expresión desencajada.

Leyendo su mente, vi dos claras preguntas escritas en ella y , aún riéndome trate de contestarlas.

-Sé tu nombre porque sí y no estas soñando, te traje al pasado por un portal, salvándote de Itachi- dije

-¿Itachi?- dijo endureciendo de pronto su expresión

-Si, Itachi Uchiha- le confirme –estaba persiguiéndome, ese tipo nos ha dado muchos problemas últimamente

-¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿Mi… hermano?- dijo sin creérselo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, creía que Itachi era su antepasado o algo así no… su hermano. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba se parecían muchísimo.

Rápidamente, controlé mi expresión y me puse mi usual máscara de indiferencia.

-Cómo ya te expliqué antes soy una hechicera y estás en nuestro cuartel victoriano, y creo que tú tienes potencial- dije cambiando de tema

-¿Ehh?

-Hai, creo que tienes potencial como hechicero, habrá que ver que tipo eres- le expliqué alegremente

-¿Tipo de qué?- dijo confundido

-Es mucha información para que la digieras en este momento, además de que no me crees, piensas que esto es un sueño- dije con suficiencia

-Pruébame que lo que me dices es cierto entonces- dijo desafiante, su cara se veía realmente divertida, sobre todo por que me había desafiado, y Sakura Haruno jamás perdía un reto.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunté riéndome por dentro

-Esto…que tal… ¿aparecer algo?-dijo inseguro

-Vale- dije inclinándome hacia el piso e invocando una babosa, la especialidad de Tsunade

Al ver eso se quedó tieso como una tabla y abrió unos ojos como platos. _Estoy soñando, estoy soñando_, lo escuché pensar

-Cómo sigues sin creerme creo que será mejor que te presente a los demás- dije, esperando que Kiba, Temari y Kankuro se comportaran

-Tsk… ¿No querían matarme?- dijo levantando una ceja

-Relájate, sólo tres estaban a favor de eso- le dije sonriendo de lado

-Hmp...- dijo, supuse que le gustaban las monosilábicas

Caminé hacia la puerta, saliendo al pasillo, donde nos encontramos con una _agradable_ sorpresa a Temari, Kiba y Kankuro, mirándo descaradamente a Sasuke.

……………………. Sasuke P.O.V

Bueno, si esto era un sueño era bienvenido, un agradable cambio de mis usuales pesadillas, para meterme a un mundo donde estaba ella.

Sentí unas miradas asesinas clavarse en mí en cuanto salí de la habitación, tres siluetas estaban recargadas en la pared, mirándome descaradamente, dos de ellas con evidente odio. Casi sonreí.

Se acercaron a nosotros y cambié mi expresión fascinada (estaba junto a la chica victoriana) por una fría e indiferente. Observé que se trataba de una chica de como 18 años, que llevaba un enorme abanico, en el que se recargaba, iba en un vestido negro con cintas rojas y traía cuatro coletas, me miraba con una cara de odio total. Un chico con una especie de tela cubriendo su cabeza y líneas moradas en la cara, como de 17 años, usaba un tipo de túnica negra, mirándome con desprecio y otro chico bastante desaliñado, este parecía de mi edad y sí que iba vestido normal, con una chamarra gris muy gruesa y unos pantalones cortos, tenía marcas rojas en la cara, largas uñas y dientes (los caninos) y un perro encima de su cabeza, que se revolvía, inquieto, ambos me miraban con temor pero pareció relajarse y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La chica victoriana (no me atrevía a llamarla por su nombre) le sonrió aprobatoriamente al chico-perro, volteó a ver a los otros chicos, dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia.

-Este es Sasuke UCHIHA- dijo remarcando mi apellido, cosa que pareció incomodar a los chicos mayores, mientras ella los miraba entre desafiante y divertida.

-Inuzuka Kiba, hijo de Tsuma, hermano de Hana, del clan del Este, hechicero mayor, tipo bestia, perro -se presentó, sonriéndome –Este es mi compañero, Akamaru- dijo señalando su cabeza mientras el perro, Akamaru, ladraba entusiasta y Kiba se reía.

-Sabaku no Temari, hija de Karura y primogénita del Cuarto, del clan del Sur y apadrinada por el Este, hechicera mayor, tipo elemental, viento- dijo Temari, sin quitar esa mueca de odio. Hmp… ni que me importara.

-Sabaku no Kankuro, hijo de Karura y del Yondaime, del clan del Sur y apadrinado por el Este, hechicero mayor, tipo demoníaco, marionetas- dijo Kankuro mirándome fríamente.

En cuanto se presentaron, Temari y Kankuro se fueron inmediatamente, tras dirigirme una mirada de desprecio, pero Kiba nos siguió por el oscuro pasillo.

-Entonces ¿Se queda?- preguntó Kiba

-Claro, tiene mucho potencial- le respondió ella –me alegra que hayas dejado aquel infantil comportamiento de hace rato- agregó, contenta

-Me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido guardarle rencor por su hermano- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que ella sólo sonrió

-Bueno- dijo Kiba volviéndose hacia mí –parece que te tendremos que presentar a todo el grupo

-…

-La mayoria son bastante amargados y aburridos pero eso sí, casi todos son hechiceros mayores, somos de los grupos más poderosos del Este- dijo Kiba alegremente

Creo que mi cara reflejó por un segundo mi confusión, cosa que Kiba notó, antes de que controlase mi expresión de nuevo y cambiarla por una fría.

-Vaya, veo que no le has explicado nada- le comentó a la ojijade que contestó con un gruñido –Supongo que le puedo explicar yo- dijo suspirando

-Veras, primero que nada nos dividimos en clanes, los del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, depende de donde nazcas es tu clan, por ejemplo yo soy del Este, aunque puedes ser apadrinado por alguno, es como si te adoptaran, cómo a Temari, ella es del Sur pero también un miembro del clan del Este- explicó –en el clan nos dividimos en tribus o consejos, los hechiceros de un lugar específico, cada uno tiene sus líderes y subconsejeros, somos como una familia, en cada país hay como cuatro- de acuerdo, esto definitivamente se estaba poniendo MUY extraño.

–Hay muchos tipos de hechiceros, los bestia, demoníacos, sencillos, elementales, generales y angelicales. Los bestia trabajamos en compañía de un compañero animal, como Akamaru, que nos ayuda en la magia, los demoníacos hacen magia "negra" está relacionada con la manipulación y la destructividad, ese tipo de cosas, los sencillos hacen magia común, simples hechizos de aturdimiento y levitación (que por cierto todos hacemos), chapucerías de ese tipo, es raro que asciendan a mayores, los elementales controlan algún elemento o alguna subrama de estos, normalmente se especializan en una, los generales son muy raros y poderosos pues pueden usar todos los tipos de magia y algunos añadidos que se guardan para ellos y por último los angelicales, que no son hechiceros de batalla, sino oráculos y médicos, hay algunos aquí- me explicó.

Sentí que mi cabeza daba vueltas, todo esto era demasiada información, definitivamente no podía ser producto de mi imaginación.

-A su vez los hechiceros de cierto tipo se dividen en menores, comunes y mayores, los mayores somos los de alto rango, somos los expertos, seguidos de los comunes y por último los menores, que apenas son aprendices-dijo finalizando su larga explicación con una ronca risa.

-Tendremos que analizarte para averiguar de que tipo eres, para empezar a entrenarte- dijo _Sakura_. –pero por lo pronto te presentaremos a los demás- dijo bajando por una escalera de madera oscura, por la que salimos a una luminosa sala, que contrastaba con el pasillo, donde había numerosas personas recostadas en los sillones charlando. En cuanto entramos todos voltearon a vernos y Sakura sonrió con la inmediata atención obtenida mientras yo trataba de verla de reojo, fracasando rotudamente y como no quería dar mala impresión traté de prestar atención a las demás personas de la sala.

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia mí con la mano

Un chico de largo y lacio pelo castaño anudado en la punta, cara seria y unos curiosos ojos blancos se levantó y se acercó a mi, usaba ropa sencilla que podía provenir de cualquier parte, una camisa blanca y unos holgados pantalones negros.

-Hyuuga Neji, hijo de Hizashi, miembro del Bouke, del clan de Este, hechicero mayor, tipo general, kekkei genkkai; Byaakugan

Después se levantó una chica de pelo y ojos color chocolate, con cara bondadosa, el pelo lo llevaba en dos chongos altos y usaba un vestido de estilo chino color rosa pálido con adornos en dorado, traía una daga en la mano, con la que jugaba.

-TenTen, descendiente de los Ama, del clan del Este, hechicera mayor, tipo demoníaca, armas blancas- dijo sonriéndome amigablemente

Un chico que se cubría la cara con el gorro del abrigo gris que usaba me miró a traves de sus oscuros lentes, alcanzé a distinguir una mata de pelo café mientras murmuraba

-Aburame Shino, hijo de Shibi, primogénito de los Aburame, del clan del Este, hechicero mayor, tipo elemental, insectos- dijo mientras acariciaba a una mantis religiosa

-Pff, que problemático- bostezó un chico de coleta alta y ojos alargados, usaba un curioso chaleco verde y miraba a su alrededor aburrido –Nara Shikamaru, hijo de Yoshino y Shikaku, del clan del Este, hechicero mayor, tipo elemental sombras- dijo mirando las nubes por la ventana con añoranza

-Akimichi Chouji- dijo un chico regordeto mientras comía y comía tostadas, señalándose

Entonces ocurrió algo que nos dejó a todos con una gota en la cabeza, un muchacho de pelo negro de hongo, un anormal traje verde y unas cejotas entró corriendo por la puerta, esparciendo pedazos de papel a su alrededor

-¡MI NOMBRE ES ROCK LEE Y SERÉ MAS FUERTE CADA DIA CON LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD QUE ARDE EN MI!- gritó a todo volumen, con su pose de chico bueno y levantando el pulgar, mientras los papelillos caían a su alrededor (favor de imaginar atardecer de fondo)

Entonces entró un hombre de estilo MUY parecido al de aquel chico y con una pose igualita.

-¡Bien hecho Lee! ¡la llama de la juventud arde con fuerza en ti!- gritó emocionado

-¡Oh Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

Corrieron a abrazarse con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los presentes los mirábamos con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-Estos son Rock Lee y Maito Gai- me explicó Sakura entre risas –no son hechiceros pero son verdaderos maestros del taijutsu –Cuidado con ellos- murmuró en mi oido, lo que provocó que me estremeciera levemente por su cercanía –Chouji es de una familia de hechiceros pero no tiene poderes, aún así nos ayuda, es excelente para la alquimia- me explicó

Yo asentí y estaba a punto de seguir a Sakura hacia el piso de arriba cuando pareció recordar algo, deteniéndose repentinamente, casi chocando yo con ella

-¡NAAAARUUUTOOOOOO!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones frunciendo el ceño.

En el piso de arriba se oyó caer algo al suelo, una sarta de maldiciones y unos veloces pasos, ví una manca azul y amarilla bajar por la escalera y un chico entró a la sala, era rubio y de brillantes ojos azules, tenía unas curiosas marcas en la cara y un zorro en el hombro. Traía puesto un tonto gorro café con forma de animal y nos miraba con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡Saaakuraaaa-chaaan!- reclamó haciendo una pataleta

-Presentate Naruto- dijo esta mirándolo fría y amenazadoramente, con el puño alzado –Este es Sasuke Uchiha

-¡Pero por que tengo que presentarme a este teme!- chilló

¿Nani? ¿Teme? Aquel chico que ni siquiera me conocía ¿me había insultado?

-Baka- repliqué, no iba a dejar que aquel usuratonkachi me insultara, al cabo yo era Sasuke Uchiha

-¡¿QUÉ, ME ESTAS INSUL…?!- antes de terminar la frase se encontró en el suelo, con un gran chichón en la cabeza y a Sakura mirándolo furiosa

-E-esta bien Sa- sakura-chan sólo no me golpees de nuevo- rogó lastimosamente –Soy Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Minato y de Kushina, del clan del Este, hechicero mayor, tipo bestia, zorro. ¡FUTURO CONSEJERO MAYOR!- gritó volviéndose hacia mí –Este es mi compañero, Kitsune, conocido como Kyuubi- dijo señalando al zorro de su hombro, que curiosamente tenía nueve colas.

-Hmp… - mi mente sólo pensaba una cosa; dobe creído

-Vámonos Sasuke- dijo Sakura con cara aburrida

La seguí de vuelta a aquel oscuro pasillo mientras el dobe-usuratonkachi (alias Naruto) me gritaba de cosas y Lee decía estupideces acerca de "la primavera de la juventud de Gai-sensei" Sakura se volvió hacia mí, quedando a una incómoda distancia (al menos para mí)

Casi enrojecí, estaba bastante cerca, (Laura: cof, cof, en realidad bastante lejos) al menos lo suficiente para que aquellas sensaciones volvieran de nuevo y podía verla perfectamente, o casi._ Kuso_ pensé, _que alguien encienda la luz_, no podía admirarla bien, aunque parecía que su blanca piel reluciese junto con sus ojos jade… sentí un embriagador aroma e iba a acercarme para inhalarlo mejor (y de paso acercarme a ella) cuando hizo una oportuna intervención.

-¿Dónde quieres tu habitación?- preguntó bruscamente

-¿Nani?

-Si- dijo con impaciencia –si serás uno de los nuestros deberás al menos tener una habitación nombrada como tuya en el cuartel general, ¿Dónde la quieres?

-Hmp… dónde sea- respondí sin darle importancia

-Pff- suspiró cansinamente –Bueno, supongo que te pondré junto a Naruto- dijo con un dramático suspiro y mirándome de reojo

Debió de captar mi mueca de terror porque sonrió burlonamente, y es que, ¿estar junto a aquel baka? Antes muerto.

-Creo que prefieres un lugar más tranquilo- comentó sin darle importancia –entonces creo que te pondremos junto a Neji y Shino- dirigiéndose a una pared que debía dar al jardín trasero, al espacio entre dos puertas.

La miré incrédulo. Allí no había ninguna habitación. Pero claro, olvidé lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Cerró los ojos y estiró las manos, que tocaron la grisácea pared. Reprimí un sonido asombrado mientras una puerta de madera oscura surgía del espacio, expandiéndolo. Sakura sonrió y me abrió la puerta con un gesto burlón.

-Bienvenido seas a tu nuevo hogar- dijo mientras entrábamos a una habitación con bastante espacio, yo nunca pensé que cabiese en la casa pero bueno. Era de paredes blancas y suelo de madera, tenía una cama de latón sencilla apoyada en la pared, junto con una mesilla de noche, un ropero y unas pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negras.

-En cuanto sepas cómo podrás decorarla a tu gusto- dijo de forma un tanto displicente –por ahora quédate así, espero estés a gusto, probablemente sólo estará así por esta noche- comentó encogiéndose de hombros

-Gracias- dije reprimiendo la sonrisa que trataba de salir.

Esbozó una media sonrisa y abrió las oscuras cortinas, dejando ver la radiante luz del sol lo que me permitió mi deseo, verla con claridad. Sonrió con nostalgia. Era de facciones finas y algo redondeadas, nariz respingada y grandes ojos verde jade, que seguían diciéndome el mundo, largas y negras pestañas, su cutis era de una palidez asombrosa, perecería fantasma si no fuese por aquellas sonrosadas mejillas, sus labios se veían sonrosados y apetecibles, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, era extremadamente delgada y se movía con una gracilidad asombrosa. Su rebelde pelo de color rosa pálido estaba lleno de hojas y ramas, despeinado. Usaba un vestido color negro que parecía de gala, sin embargo tenía un desgarrón enorme que cortó el vestido desde las rodillas y estaba todo roto, desgajado y muy chamuscado. Me confundió que no tuviera heridas, yo la recordaba con un corte bastante feo en el brazo y toda llena de cortadas.

-Duerme bien- me deseó mientras salía por la puerta. La miré extrañado. Estábamos en lo más radiante del día, lógico que no iba a dormir.

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos se dio la vuelta y puso los ojos en blanco, cómo si se tratase de algo obvio.

-Debemos esperar a que se haga de noche, además- dijo con un gestó pícaro –debes de dormir bien

-¿Para qué?- dije algo receloso

-¡Pues para tu primera lección de magia!- dijo con una melodiosa risa -Hasta la noche- dijo cerrando la puerta, con su suave risa resonando por el pasillo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Esta es la última nueva (que me deprimió aún más) ¡Pein aplastó Konoha y eso no es justo! ¡Naruto no llega! ¡Sasuke no ha salido en mucho! ¡PEIN APLASTO KONOHA! (llorando histéricamente)**

**Sé que está de mierda, no me lo reprochen, pero aunque sea para quejarse déjenme review. Creo que no me sale bien pero bueno. Estoy castigada por meterme en problemas en la escuela, así que quizá tarde algo en actualizar, aunque casi empiezan las vacaciones… yupi. Dejen review que me hacen feliz y todo ese rollo que eché en el capítulo anterior. Ya saben review = botoncito de acá abajo. Y gracias y todo el rollo. Gracias**


	3. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de propiedad mía pues si lo fuese Konoha no habría sido borrada del mapa, Akatsuki sería bueno, Sasuke no querría eliminar Konoha y Shizune NO habría muerto. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Desarrollado en un universo alterno, en diferentes épocas. OOC.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno gente, debo admitir que sus extremadamente pocos reviews no me ayudan en nada, ni a inspirarme ni a superar mi depresión, vale que el cap esté para tirarse a la basura pero por Dios !¿**_**QUÉ LES CUESTA DEJAR UN MISERABLE REVIEW?!**_** (Frase citada de mi Inner)**

**Por eso estoy más depre que antes pero no me pareció justo para los que SI se tomaron la molestia de dejar un hermoso y bello review el tardarme mucho ¡Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos y a setsuna17! Este se los dedico especialmente a ustedes, ojalá les guste **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno, estoy castigada y aún más deprimida que antes pero bueno, detesto transmitir depresión al fic así que no lo hice.**

**Gracias por leer y ojalá se des-depriman mientras lo leen como yo me des-deprimí al escribirlo. Y por si no lo he mencionado… ODIO BIOLOGIA**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Luna Antigua **

_-Duerme bien- _

_-¿Para qué?- dije algo receloso_

_-¡Pues para tu primera lección de magia!- dijo con una melodiosa risa -Hasta la noche- dijo cerrando la puerta, con su_ _suave risa resonando por el pasillo._

……………………………………………….

Sasuke estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Luego de que finalmente consiguiese dormir, _a la mitad del día_ aquel dobe se le tira encima gritándole que despierte que quiere jugar con él. El baka. El usuratonkachi. El único ser lo suficientemente estúpido para despertar a Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa dobe?!- gritó enfadado

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada matadora bastante capaz de asesinar a una docena de elefantes pero el rubio ni se inmutó y en lugar de eso le sonrió ampliamente. Se veía un tanto extraño, aún tenía puesta su pijama azul celeste y aquel estúpido gorro con forma de animal, sonrió aún más, acentuando su apariencia zorruna.

-Así que tú eres el sex-symbol del que hablaba Sai- dijo Naruto escrutando su rostro –¡DATTEBAYO NI QUE FUERAS TAN GENIAL! ¡YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU TEME!- gritó súbitamente enojado

-Muérete dobe- le gruñó Sasuke

-Bueno Sasuke-teme ¿qué se siente tener a todas las chicas babeando atrás de ti?- preguntó (ignorando a Sasuke)–digo no es que no lo sepa…

Cretino presumido

-Vete a joderle la vida a alguien más baka- Sasuke empezaba a molestarse

-Jeje bueno Sai estaba celoso por que tú le quitabas a Ino- (ignorando a Sasuke)

La mente del Uchiha captó algo que estaba mal ¿Sai? ¿Ino?

-Tsk, ¿los conoces?

-¡Claro! Venían directitos de aquí, pero como Ino se la pasaba persiguiéndote, Sakura-chan estaba que daba miedo por eso mandamos a Sai, pero creo que no funcionó muy bien- dijo rascándose la cabeza con expresión confundida!

-… (expresión aburrida)

-¡Oye teme! Había pensado en cambiar mi habitación junto a la tuya, creo que ni Kiba ni Shikamaru me soportan, no se porqué ¿Qué te parece?- dijo inocentemente Naruto

Sasuke se quedó callado. Pasó un minuto. Otro. Otro. Naruto miraba a Sasuke ilusionado, mientras la expresión de este quedaba oculta por su flequillo. Una vena resaltó en la frente del ojinegro.

-¡Vamos, será divertido! ¡Podremos vernos todo el tiempo y hablar por las noches!- Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la escasa paciencia de Sasuke.

Resultado, un rubio siendo tirado sin consideración fuera de la habitación y una puerta cerrándose en sus narices, acompañada de un grito de _¡fuera!_ y a Naruto gritándole cosas a la pared.

Cuando Sakura llegó se encontró con un desconsolado y furioso ojiazul llorando a mares y gritándole a la puerta de Sasuke. Lo corrió y tocó a la puerta con fueza.

-¡Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar entrar dobe!- dijo una hastiada voz, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta con un susurro.

Sasuke se sorprendió al verla y ella levantó una ceja, divertida.

-Ni que necesitara invitación. Vámonos- dijo dándose la vuelta

Sasuke siguió a la pelirrosa por el oscuro pasillo y la luminosa sala, salieron por una puerta trasera a un prado inmenso y rodeado de árboles. Cerca de ellos estaban la mayoria de los habitantes de la casa y una chica de pelo azul eléctrico y ojos blancos que miraba sus tenis azules y jugueteaba tímidamente con sus dedos.

-Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, primogénita e hi-hija de Hiashi, d-del Souke, clan d-del Este, hechicera m-mayor, tipo angelical, oráculo de agua y profeta- se presentó en un susurro

-Vamos Sasuke te daré una clase teórica- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa perfecta y malvada, jalándolo del brazo. Sasuke sintió que se derretía al ver su cara iluminada de esa manera. _Se ve aún más herm … ¡no! Cálmate. Cálmate. Cálmate. _El pelinegro hacía caras raras mientras discutía consigo mismo.

En cuanto Sakura dijo "clase teórica" todos miraron al Uchiha con lástima y es que una clase teórica con Sakura no se la deseaban ni a su peor enemigo.

………………………………………………..

-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?- preguntó Sasuke

El y la pelirrosa-más-bella-de-la-tierra (versión de Sasuke) se encontraban sentados en el pasto, comiendo empanadas, acababan de terminar otra "clase teórica" (que de teórica sólo tenía el nombre) y estaban jugando preguntas y respuestas, pues Sakura no se sentía capaz de aguantar a Lee y a su "Primavera de la juventud" y "Mi bella flor de cerezo"

-Sakumo y Manami ¿Los tuyos?

- Mikoto y Fugaku

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

Al escuchar la pregunta, los usualmente dulces-hermosos-brillantes-alegres-ojos-lo-más-hermoso-del-universo (versión de Sasuke) se oscurecieron -No tienen magia- respondió finalmente –Están muertos- _ella ocultaba algo_, se formó un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Sasuke se decidió a volver al juego de preguntas y respuestas

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Me toca preguntar a mi si mal no recuerdo- dijo la ojijade sonriendo divertida -misma pregunta-

-Dieciséis- respondió de inmediato -misma pregunta

-Dieciséis entrados a quinientos dieciocho- dijo feliz –tengo dieciséis de edad pero he vivido por mucho más- dijo riendo al ver la cara desencajada del pelinegro –Cálmate, ya ni Naruto se puso así cuando se lo dije (N.A: U ejem, mentira), es sólo que he vivido por dieciséis primaveras, los viajes en el tiempo no cuentan ¿Qué te gusta comer?

-Tomates, ¿has tenido novio?

-Muchos- dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa -todos de compromisos arreglados ¿y tú?

-No

-Mmmm… y que tal… ¿Karin?- preguntó pícaramente

-Jamás saldría con esa zorr… digo con Karin- replicó ofendido

-Vaya, parece que Sai se equivocó hasta en eso- dijo fastidiada

-Bueno, ¿seguimos?- preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa (tendría que matar a Sai, ¿novio de Karin? Estaba mal de la cabeza)

-Seguro, pregunta- dijo despreocupadamente recargándose en el pasto y bebiendo de la taza de té que hizo aparecer en su mano

-¿Eres virgen?- preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sakura se atragantó con el té y tuvo que darle unas palmadas en la espalda para que se calmara.

-¡¿A qué viene la pregunta?!- preguntó escandalizada

-Limítate a responderla- le dijo fríamente

-No, no soy- dijo Sakura levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo del vestido gris que usaba ese día

-¿N-no lo eres?-

-¡No! Ahora **tú** responde. Misma pregunta- dijo Sakura con las manos en las caderas, frunciendo el ceño y señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente, se veía muy graciosa, era una leona con apariencia de gatito

-Si, lo soy- dijo bajando la mirada

-Mmm… que extraño, yo creía que ya te habrías tirado a alguna de tus admiradoras- murmuró Sakura pensando para si misma

-Hmp… ni que fuera como Karin

-Sasuke, me muero de hambre vamos a comer- exclamó la ojijade, cambiando el tema repentinamente

-¿Quién cocina?

-Naruto- dijo la pelirrosa con un suspiro resignado –Habrá ramen- dijo mientras ambos se encaminaban a la gris casa, ya hogar del pelinegro, Sasuke ya llevaba tres meses con ellos, tres meses en aquella casa, en aquella época, con aquella chica.

Aún no sabía que era aquella fascinación, aquella obsesión insana, aquella necesidad de verla, aquel deseo de sujetar su delgada cintura, de abrazar su menudo cuerpo, de enredar su mano en su exótico pelo, de inhalar su adictivo aroma, de acariciar su espalda, de besar su blanco cuello y sus rosas labios… ¡no! Él era Sasuke Uchiha, y _él no amaba_, así era y punto. Así había sido desde aquel accidente.

-Sakura…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres?- habia algo que no cuadraba respecto a ese tema

Sakura se quedó de piedra, giró su cabeza lentamente hacia el Uchiha con los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos temblando, un escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal.

-M -murieron en una epidemia- dijo, sus ojos reflejando algo no pudo descifrar, ¿miedo? ¿dolor?

-No es cierto- dijo el pelinegro apretando los dientes –dime la verdad

-No puedo- dijo Sakura, con el cuerpo totalmente tenso y los puños apretados

-Pero…-

-Ahora no puedo. Pero te lo diré algún día- parecía una leona a punto de atacar así que el pelinegro decidió que era mejor callar

…………………………….

-¡¡Dattebayo, bienvenidos a mi suprema y espectacular CEEENAAAA!!- gritó un emocionado Naruto

-Mendokusai Naruto, es ramen instantáneo- dijo, como no, Shikamaru

-¡Pero tuve que ir al siglo XXI a comprarla así que CALLATE SHIKAMARU!- le gritó Naruto, sintiéndose insultado

-N-Naruto-kun a mi ssi me gusta el ramen instantáneo- dijo Hinata,

-¡LO VEN MI HINATA-CHAN SI TIENE ESPIRITU!- dijo el escandaloso rubio, corriendo a abrazar a Hinata y de paso tirando al suelo a la mitad de los presentes, Hinata estaba tan roja que podría competir con un tomate

-Silencio dobe- dijo Sasuke, bastante fastidiado

-¡Es cierto teme! no podemos dejar de rezar por la bendición que es el ramen!- dijo Naruto sentándose, juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos con una expresión de ferviente adoración

–Agradecemos al gran Kami-sama por darnos la bendición del ramen, por lograr que se crease esa exquisitez de fideos, carne y verduras, y por que se inventase el ramen instantáneo, una delicia veloz. En el nombre de Kami, de Mitokomon, del Ichiraku, Ramen- dijo Naruto mientras todos los presentes lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

………………………Sakura's P.O.V

Después de aquella miserable cena instantánea fuimos a la sala y Naruto sacó Sake, que de seguro le robó a Tsunade, pues murmuraba cosas como: _toma esto obaa-chan… tu Sake es bastante bueno vieja… _Esperaba que Tsunade no se enterara, o le volaría los intestinos literalmente hablando.

Naruto estaba completamente borracho, bailando sobre la mesa y tratando de convencer a Hinata de que subiera con él, mientras esta trataba de bajarlo de allí. Al final Hinata lo desmayó con un hechizo sencillo y lo subió a su habitación, suspiré aliviada, la última vez que Naruto se emborrachó Kitsune se descontroló y casi hizo volar la ciudad.

Me senté junto a Neji, que estaba bastante disconforme con su nuevo lugar de habitación y no parecía dispuesto a subir hasta que Naruto estuviese más inerte que un tronco.

-Mañana vuelve Tsunade…- me dijo pensativo

-Si, pronto también regresarán los demás- le confirmé –espero que Sai e Ino vengan a la reunión de consejo… o los mataré con mis propias manos- gruñí molesta

Neji rió por lo bajo –Dudo que lleguen a tiempo, pero no querrán enfrentarse a la furia de Tsunade

-¿Sabes? Mañana vuelve Tenten de su misión- mencioné inocentemente, mirándolo de reojo para ver su reacción

Neji se ruborizó y se removió en su asiento, yo me reí por lo bajo

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó desafiante, tratando de camuflar su sonrojo

-No se ve todos los días al cubito de hielo de Neji rojo por una mujer- le dije tratando de contener la risa

Neji se puso todavía más rojo -Me voy a mi habitación- balbuceó incómodo, en cuanto desapareció por el pasillo me empecé a reír a carajada limpia, chinchar a Neji era realmente divertido.

……………………… Sasuke's P.O.V

Después de la cena, en la que Naruto se había atascado (vulgarmente hablando) de Sake hasta reventar y se puso a bailar borracho sobre la mesa subí a mi habitación disimuladamente, no quería que el dobe me viese y me tratase de convencer de quedarme.

Pasé por el oscuro corredor para dirigirme a mi habitación, ahora en medio de Neji _y Naruto_ que había conseguido cambiar de lugar su cuarto, aunque se hubiese vuelto mi mejor amigo, era una persona realmente fastidiosa.

Entré a mi habitación, recientemente remodelada, ahora era de paredes azul oscuro y alfombra gris, había conservado las cortinas, el ropero y la mesilla de noche, pero la cama de latón se había vuelto más grande y una mesa llena de papeles reposaba bajo la ventana. Prendí los candelabros con un chasquido de dedos, me tumbé en las azules sábanas y cerré los ojos. Esperaba no tener otro de_ esos_ sueños. Esperanza vana.

_Cuando desperté parecía estar en mi cama y suspiré aliviado, pero al darme la vuelta me dí cuenta de mi acompañante. Una pelirrosa. Me removí incómodo al darme cuenta de su desnudez._

_Bueno, al demonio, que mis hormonas hicieran de las suyas, yo era feliz con ello. Me dí la vuelta para alcanzar el cuello de Sakura y subí lujuriosamente hasta sus labios, recorrí con mis dedos su cadera y sujeté su muslo con la otra mano para empezar a subir…_

Desperté empapado en sudor y con el cuerpo agarrotado, especialmente en un doloroso bulto en mi entrepierna, hace algunos meses había descubierto que sí tenía hormonas, Suigetsu seguro se burlaría de mí si se enterara. Me dirigí al baño para tomarme una ducha y calmarme un poco, _Sólo te parece atractiva, no es nada más…_ pensaba furiosamente en mi camino hacia el baño, pero por alguna razón empezaba a sospechar que no era así…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, este es el nuevo capítulo que traigo, espero les haya gustado y porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfav…**

_**Inner: ¡CALLATE!¡YA VISTE QUE DE NADA SIRVE ROGARLES, AMENAZALOS, AMENAZALOS Y NO SEAS BESTIA!**_

**Erm, ehh, pues perdonen a mi Inner, es estoo, **_**un poco**_** impulsiva…**

_**Inner: ¡PERO SI TENGO RAZON!**_

**¡No y te callas!, bueno porfavor dejen muuuchos reviews…**

_**Inner: ¡O NO LO CONTINUAMOS, SII!**_

**¡Cállate! Recuerden review = más felicidad en el mundo = a escritora feliz = capítulos más rápido**

_**Inner: ¡MAS REVIEWS, MAS REVIEWS, MAAS REVIEEEWSW!**_

**Y, este, mil gracias por leer, y ya saben ¡A por el botoncito de abajo! **


	4. ¡Quítate Sasuke!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de propiedad mía pues si lo fuese seguramente Sasuke sería aún más ****sexy (****¿es eso posible?)**** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Desarrollado en un universo alterno, en diferentes épocas. OOC.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Acá va mi respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Lunita27: Que bien que me dejaste review con el mismo nombre así te puedo agradecer el dejar en todos los caps, me animas a seguir jeje Voy a ver si meto otras parejas aunque lo veo difícil, de porsi esto se me hace complicado y KakaSaku NO lo metería, soy una SasuSaku completamente obstinada en ello… **

**Priscila: Muchas gracias por el review, si, sé que está raro que el virgen sea Sasuke pero me gusto bastante así, digo, él simplemente detesta a las fangirls así que no creo que se tiraría a ninguna (Inner: Por Dios, ****¿****QUIEN en su sano juicio querría con Karin****?).**

**Sayumi Uchiha: Gracias por dejarme review, subiré en cuanto pueda, (Inner: ¡MI SASUKE RULES, JUNTOS DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO MUAJAJAJAJA).**

**¡Yo!: Pues gracias, trato de esforzarme y si, Sasuke enamorado es bien kawaii (Inner: si fuera de mi sería aún más kawaii) y creo que nos estamos prestando a Sasuke porque también es mío (déjenme soñar).**

**Ana Belen Martinez Amaro: Gracias por dejarme review, y acá está la conti, espero te guste y si lees esto pues que me dejes otro.**

**Lula Princess: Que bien que te gustó, sip, Sakura SI mató a sus padres pero fue por accidente. Tienes razón en lo de los puntos, es un defecto que pienso corregir.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡ONCE REVIEWS! digo, once no se comparan con los de los grandes autores pero soy una autora pequeña así que estoy bien contenta (mi mente no come mucho jeje). Deben de estar pensando que soy una loca sin remedio, pocos reviews y subo rápido, muchos y tardo años en subir el cap, pero no, no estoy loca, es que me fui de vacaciones y volví hace poco, y digamos que mi familia vive en la prehistoria porque no tenían computadora. **

**¡Siiiiii! ¡Once reviews! Mil millones de gracias gente, son muy bonitos, me alegran el día, creo que vamos mejorando con esto de los reviews porque dejaron bastantes más, ¡sigan así! La verdad estoy bien contenta, regresé de Tlaxcala y me encuentro con ocho nuevos y bellos reviews a los que luego se le añaden otros tres (bailando por toda la sala).**

**Arigatou y que disfruten de la lectura, creo que este capítulo no me quedó tan mal, o al menos estoy orgullosa del resultado****. ****Dejen review****.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Luna Antigua **

Sasuke salió del baño medio congelándose y maldiciendo (no apto para menores de edad) por que aún no se hubiese inventado el gas, caminó rápidamente a su habitación, aliviado, cerró la puerta para impedir el paso al aire frío, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla agujereados y una desteñida playera azul y se tumbó sobre las sábanas dando un quejido.

Tratando de distraerse, pensó en lo que le había dicho Sakura sobre sus padres_, -__Están muertos… M -murieron en una epidemia… Ahora no puedo. Pero te lo diré algún día-_

Ella estaba ocultando algo respecto a ese tema y Sasuke no quería saberlo luego, quería saberlo ya, y como buen Uchiha, _siempre_ obtenía lo que quería. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Naruto!- gritó con fuerza y al ver que nadie respondía, murmuró unas palabras e hizo un sello con las manos, una explosión se escuchó en la recámara de junto, una sarta de furiosas maldiciones, su puerta fue abierta bruscamente y una especie de torbellino amarillo entró por la puerta en medio de una nube de humo, tirándose sobre Sasuke y aplastándolo.

-¡Dobe!- exclamó enojado el rubio entre tosidos -¡cómo pudiste incendiar mi habitación, baka!

-Quería preguntarte algo- replicó el ojinegro fríamente.

-Pues pregunta de una vez que quiero seguir durmiendo- dijo malhumorado Naruto, a pesar de que fuesen las once y media de la mañana, apagando una flamita de su pijama.

-¿Qué les pasó a los padres de Sakura?

Naruto, que no se lo esperaba, quedó tieso como una tabla -No te lo puedo contar- dijo finalmente con un suspiro.

-Sólo dímelo dobe.

El rubio bufó, tenso.

-Bueno, supongo que podría pero…- dijo dudoso.

-Es mi amiga.

-Lo sé, por eso te voy a decir- Naruto lo miró a los ojos terriblemente serio, algo jamás visto en él –Verás, la mayoría de nosotros procede de padres que son hechiceros, algunos de un clan prestigioso pero hay unos pocos, que vienen de una familia completamente normal. Sakura-chan es de ésos- explicó -Cuando era muy pequeña y empezó a manifestarse su poder sus padres se asustaron, le tenían miedo y terminaron odiándola, detestándola por lo que era. La veían como un monstruo, uno que debía ser eliminado. Era otra época y trataron de solucionar las cosas a la antigua.- titubeó por un momento- Trataron de matarla.

-…- Sasuke quedó en shock, ¿Cómo alguien querría matarla a ella?

-Ella dormía así que se activó digamos… un mecanismo de defensa personal. Y sus padres y su hermano terminaron muertos. Ese es el recuerdo que recorre sus pesadillas. Ella se culpa de lo que pasó y hasta ahora no se ha perdonado, pero aún así trata de estar alegre y de motivarse. Es una buena amiga- finalizó Naruto, al ver que Sasuke no empezaba a gritar ni nada del estilo, se levantó –Te veo luego Sasuke-teme- dijo.

-Hmph…- respondió el pelinegro girando la cabeza con expresión hastiada, Naruto, nada sorprendido por su inexpresiva reacción salió por la puerta silenciosamente, al cabo, era Sasuke, ¿Qué más se podía esperar del frío heredero Uchiha?

Entró a su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta para que saliese el humo, producto de la reciente explosión de su armario y se derrumbó en la cama, esperando que Hinata hiciese ramen para el desayunar (Inner: que ingenuo…).

………………………………………

-¡Hinaaa-chaannnnn ¿porqué no hiciste ramen?!- gemía Naruto llorando dramáticamente durante el desayuno mientras blandía una cuchara, salpicando a Neji, que ya no podía verlo ni en pintura, de gachas.

-Gomen N-naruto-kun, es sólo que…

-Nadie aguanta ni un solo bocado más de ramen- finalizó Neji por ella, quitándole de un manotazo la cuchara a Naruto y obligándolo a sentarse con una mirada de sigue-fregándome-la-vida-y-lanzándome-avena-y-amanecerás-muerto-en-tu-cama (si, existen miradas así).

Naruto, inconforme, se sentó en medio de refunfuñeos y se dedicó a comer en plan berrinchudo lo que anteriormente había denominado "comida de caballo".

Era bastante tarde, así que la mayoría ya habían desayunado y estaban entrenando en el patio trasero o (la mayoría) descansando bajo un árbol. Lee había encontrado muy divertido el picar a Temari con un palito, cosa que pagó muy, MUY cara al salir volando en medio de las ráfagas de viento cortante de la rubia.

Un pelinegro con grandes ojeras bajó por las escaleras, desviando la atención de Temari, que estaba ahorcando a Chouji por comerse su desayuno mientras no miraba (si, es una chica algo violenta), el pobre chico ya estaba morado, la rubia soltó un bufido despectivo, tiró a Chouji al suelo y salió al jardín caminando con la cabeza orgullosamente en alto. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a Naruto, cogiendo un tazón de gachas y rechazando el azúcar que le ofrecía Hinata para endulzar la comida.

Sasuke, de mal humor por la falta de sueño, golpeó a Naruto para que cerrase la boca y dejase de gritar cosas que no le interesaban en su oído. Kiba entró al comedor por una nueva ración para él y para Akamaru, empezando a discutir con el rubio sobre quién era mejor en los hechizos bestia.

La escasa paciencia de Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite, estaba en una oscura y sofocante habitación con las dos personas más ruidosas y escandalosas que había conocido en su vida, tratando de comer una extremadamente dulce avena mientras Naruto discutía a gritos con Kiba, y Kitsune y Akamaru comían vorazmente sin ningún tipo de modales.

Dirigiéndoles una mirada enojada, Sasuke se levantó y abandonó el comedor antes de que le provocaran jaqueca, dando un suspiro de alivio al llegar a la_ silenciosa y desierta_ sala.

-Bakas… -murmuró con una vena en la frente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Espero que no te estés refiriendo a mi- dijo Sakura con una enorme y brillante sonrisa, apareciendo en medio de una nube de humo sentada cómodamente en el sofá.

-¿Ya no saludas?- replicó el Uchiha.

-Gomen, gomen ¡Ohayo Sasuke!- dijo la pelirosa entusiasmada con una risita tonta.

-Ohayo- dijo con una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿Porqué tan ejem, serio (amargado)?- preguntó tratando de contener la risa.

-Naruto- contestó simplemente el ojinegro.,

-Bueno, eso lo explica- dijo con una risita, ver a Sasuke tan molesto siempre era gracioso- Oye, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo cambiando repentinamente a una actitud muy seria y dejando de reírse al instante (algo bipolar) -ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Sasuke siguió a la chica, alegrándose de que nadie lo estuviera mirando, así podía admirar a _su_ pelirosa, sus bien formadas curvas, su estrecha cintura, su fina figura, su _extremadamente deseable_ trasero, su pelo rosa, suave como la seda…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke me estás escuchando?- la chica agitaba su mano delante de la cara del Uchiha en un intento de sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

-Hn- dijo saliendo del mundo de los sueños, Sakura sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pasa- dijo mientras se apartaba.

La habitación de Sakura era todo lo contrario a lo que él se imaginaba, no era un cuarto de colores brillantes y con abundante luz, al contrario, era un cuarto en colores oscuros y con unas pesadas cortinas negras que cubrían las ventanas, negando el acceso a cualquier tipo de luz natural. El suelo era de alfombra rojiza, la cama individual de latón y postes estaba al fondo, las blancas sábanas contrastando con el oscuro cobertor vino, una mesilla de noche de delgadas patas parecía a punto de colapsar bajo el peso de innumerables libros, un ropero, un espejo y un secreter completaban la habitación, este último hacía las veces de escritorio y en él se apilaban numerosos libros, papeles y pergaminos, además de algún manojo de hierbas, botes de ungüentos y plumas fuente, de las puertas abiertas del ropero colgaban montones de arrugada ropa y el espejo estaba medio tapado por varios vestidos aventados descuidadamente sobre él, Sakura no parecía tener el orden como una prioridad.

Esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad, se volteó para encarar Sakura.

-No eres una persona muy ordenada ¿verdad?

-¿Para qué?- preguntó con la cara llena de confusión.

-Para evitarte esto- dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor, ella lo miró ofendida.

-¡No lo necesito, todo está perfecto así!

-Seguro.-

-Se supone que tenía que hablar contigo de algo _importante_,- dijo doblándose sinuosamente para sentarse en la alfombra -no de lo mucho que me aburre ordenar mi habitación- le dirigió una mirada de reproche, y al ver que Sasuke no parecía tener intenciones de sentarse cogió su muñeca y lo jaló con fuerza, ignorando el quejido que soltó el pelinegro al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Esperó pacientemente a que el pelinegro se incorporase, se sentara y dejase de soltar improperios.

-Sasuke, tienes que volver a tu época- dijo la pelirosa mirándolo con una cara muy seria, que le quitaba aquel inocente toque infantil que la caracterizaba.

-…

-Escucha, ya hemos tenido que inventar un montón de mentiras y borrarles la memoria a tus padres para que no involucren a la policía y nadie se preocupe por tí, pero la verdad ocultarte a ti es algo más difícil que ocultar a las personas normales- dijo con un suspiro

-Ni que fuera tan difícil inventar unas cuantas mentiras

-No tienes ni idea,- dijo con un tono de reproche mientras removía los pliegues de su vestido sacaba un arrugado papel, que alisó y leyó -Primero, cuando tus padres te llamaron Sai les dijo que habías salido el fin de semana, pero no se lo creyeron y volvieron a llamar al cabo de unos minutos, después de dos horas de que te hablaran cada cinco minutos los llamamos y falsificamos tu voz para decirles que pasarías unos días de vacaciones con unos amigos, pero tampoco se lo creyeron y dijeron que no podía ser porque eras una persona demasiado antisocial y…

Sasuke no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención al elaborado discurso de la pelirosa, estaba más concentrado en la forma en la que sus suaves, brillantes y carnosos labios se movían, preguntándose si sabrían tan dulces como en su imaginación, se relamió los labios y una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro, alzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, preguntándose cómo se sentiría su esbelto cuerpo entre los brazos, inconscientemente se fue acercando lentamente a la chica, que estaba bastante ocupada continuando con su explicación.

-… además, también tuvimos que vérnoslas con las pesadas de tu club de admiradoras, contactaron a todos tus amigos y familiares para tratar de averiguar dónde estabas, una pelirroja acosaba a Sai todo el rato, trataba de sonsacarle tu ubicación, esas chicas realmente deben de ir a un psicólogo y ellas…

Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando la ojijade paró de habar bruscamente, estaba demasiado ocupado inhalando su perfume, su escencia, _su embriagador aroma_, aspiró profundamente, ella olía a flores, a cerezos, a cariño, a frescura, a alegría, a pasión, a tranquilidad, ella olía a gloria. Y para el chico, inhalar aquel intoxicante aroma era como rozar el cielo. Sasuke se acercó más, tratando de llenarse completamente del exquisito perfume….

-Etto, Sasuke, ¿Podrías moverte?- Sasuke no la escuchaba, su voz era sólo un delicioso y delicado murmullo que sonaba tan refrescante como el agua de un río, se inclinó sobre la ojijade, y ésta se echó para atrás, cayendo completamente al suelo.

-¡Sasuke muévete!- empezaba a desesperarse pero el pelinegro continuaba en su mundo mientras la ojijade trataba de levantarse y de quitarse de encima al chico, que la ignoraba, Sasuke apresó los brazos de la pelirosa, impidiéndole escapar.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos -Quítate Sasuke- la voz de la chica era ronca y oscura, con un claro toque de amenaza, Sasuke, aún en el limbo, acercó su rostro al de la pelirosa y su nariz chocó con la de la chica, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros.

BAM. La _indefensa_ ojijade (nótese el sarcasmo) se libró de su agarre y le dio un empujón, sacándoselo de encima, el chico se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y reaccionó. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Se incorporó rápidamente, con el arrepentimiento y el terror escritos en sus afiladas y usualmente inexpresivas orbes ónix.

Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente mientras se alisaba el vestido, aún sin creer lo que acababa de suceder. Trató de ignorara a su estómago, que parecía mareado y revoloteaba, y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Vio a Sasuke levantarse con la palabra perdón escrita en la frente. Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Estás bien? Creo que te empujé con demasiada fuerza- dijo mientras se acercaba a él

-Estoy bien demo… Sakura… yo…

-Te perdono Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa -eres mi amigo, ya te perdoné y lo haría mil veces más.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa triste, y le dirigió otra mirada llena de arrepentimiento, con la culpa comiéndoselo por dentro. Salió de la habitación, dispuesto a sumirse en la depresión, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Un beso casto y suave, pero un beso de todos modos. La puerta se cerró y Sasuke siguió plantado delante de ella, tocándose la mejilla con incredulidad. Ella, el ser más perfecto y hermoso de la tierra, lo había besado a él, a un chico que, simplemente no se la merecía. Se mantuvo allí por varios minutos, inmóvil cómo estatua y con la boca ligeramente abierta. En la cara de Sasuke se dibujó la sonrisa más pura que había dado en años. Y se la regalaba a una puerta cerrada, o más bien, a la que habitaba tras la puerta.

………………………….

Sakura se recargó en la puerta, con la respiración agitada, y se dejó resbalar lentamente hasta el suelo. _¿Porqué he hecho eso?-_ se preguntó, ni ella misma lo sabía, los besos en la mejilla eran para cursis débiles enamoradasy ni hablar del _kun_ _-¡Por Kami, trataba de besarme!-_ trató de convencerse y de eso estaba segura. Ella no quería ser besada.

_-__**Baka**_- escucho susurrar con suavidad.

-_Ah eres tú, hacía rato que no te veía-_ comentó.

-**¡****¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR EN TU DEFENSA?! ¡ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE SER BESADAS POR SASUKE-SEXY-KUN!**-explotó repentinamente su Inner, corriendo por toda su mente y tirándose de los cabellos.

-_¿Sasuke-sexy-kun?-_ preguntó alzando una ceja.

-**¡Sii! ¿A que está kawa…? ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ¡IBA A BESARNOS BAKA, IBA A BESARNOS!**

_-¿Y?-_ preguntò indiferente, a lo que su Inner se tiró aún más fuerte de los cabellos.

-**¡Vamos! ¡No me digas que eras inmune a un bombón de ese calibre! ¡Porque yo no lo soy y yo soy tú!**

_-B-bueno, no estoy diciendo eso, Sasuke-kun es muy guapo… digo ¡No!_

-**Asi que Sasuke-kun ehh… bueno mínimo admítelo, ¡está buenísimo! ¡Me dan ganas de tirármele encima salvajemente y follár…!**

_-¡Cállate!_- exclamó al instante, sonrojándose, ¿Cómo su propia mente podía pensar en eso?

- **Uff, es que está potente, sólo imagínatelo en la ducha…** - dijo con los ojos oscurecidos por la perversión.

Sakura paró el torrente de imágenes que su morbosa Inner le producía.

_-¡AAAAAaaaaaa! ¡Pervertida__!_

……………………….

Tatam-tatam… Tatam-tatam….Tatam-tatam…

TAM, alguien se estampó contra la puerta con fuerza y una emocionada voz se escuchó.

-¡Sakura, baja rápido, que ya llegaron!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la ojijade incorporándose bruscamente de la cama donde dormitaba, causando que una lluvia de papeles se levantara a su alrededor.

-¡Pues eso! ¡Ya llegaron!- gritó Tenten abriendo velozmente la puerta e irrumpiendo en la habitación, casi cayendo al suelo por la cantidad de pergaminos y libros que había regados por todas partes. Sakura se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió a la ventana, efectivamente, tres siluetas se acercaban a la casa, al fin habían regresado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**¡Siii! ¡Un nuevo capítulo terminado! Gomen, sé que tardé demasiado pero alégrense por mí, salí de la depresión, sus hermosos y bellos reviews me ayudaron mucho. Bueno pues agradezco a Lunita27, , priscila, , sam sasusaku, ¡Yo!, kiirshi, zHarE UcHIHa, ana belen martinez amaro y Lula Princess. Ahora, si en el próximo capìtulo quieren aquí su nombre y miles de millones de gracias de mi parte ya saben que hacer… ¡Review!**

**(Inner :¡DOMINARE EL MUNDO MUAJAJAJAJA!)**

**¡A por el botoncito de abajo!**


	5. Recién Llegados

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de propiedad mía pues si lo fuese habría tanto SasuSaku que los lectores probablemente vomitarían. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y digamos que si no termina con esa pareja algo muy desafortunado le ocurrirá a Kishimoto-sensei. **

**Desarrollado en un universo alterno, en diferentes épocas. Tal vez un poco de OOC**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Acá va mi respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**cynthia: Miles de millones de gracias por tu review, es de los mejores que he recibido, crítica constructiva, comentarios útiles… en fin que me animó muchísisimo leerlo. Sip, me gustaría ponerle como un toque a la trama pero la verdad estoy bastante perdida, soy muy, muy nueva en esto y no tengo experiencia (necesito ayuda), y creo que aspiro a poco porque estoy bien contenta con mis reviews, aunque claro que me encantaría llegar a cien (y a quién no) Muchísimas gracias y espero que sigas disfrutando el fic y que sigas dejando reviews jeje.**

**edison: pues acá tienes la conti, espero te siga gustando el fic.**

**kiirshy: Gracias por leer el fic que bien que te gustó y además estoy más que de acuerdo con tu Inner, Sasuke-kawaii-kun es genial.**

**NEHEZ UCHIHA: Muchísimas gracias por dejarme reviews en todos los caps (al menos creo que eres la misma), eso me alegró un buen, ¡te gustó lo suficiente para molestarte en dejarlos! y claro que tienes razón, digo, no hay nadie sobre la faz de la tierra que no ame a Sasuke. (Inner: o no quiera verlo en la regadera…) espero te loginees (ignoro como se dice) pronto, aunque a veces a mi también me da una flojera…**

**Lunita27: Gracias por el review, que bien que sigas dejando, eres de mis más leales lectoras, sniff (me pongo dramática). Y claro que pienso andar chinchando a Sakura, los celos quedan geniales, aunque claro, Sasuke no va a salvarse tampoco. **

**Zolhyy_uchiha_uzumaki: Muchas gracias por molestarte en dejar review, ¡wiii****i! Que bien que si te está gustando y que te animaras a reviewarme. A mi me encanta la Sakura-medio-violenta-agresiva, aunque no está tan alejado de lo que pasa en el anime ¡Espero leerte pronto!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Lau se asoma de debajo de una mesa)**

**Bueno, queridos lectores… ¡Lamento muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo la espera! (rogando de rodillas) ¡Es que cuando ya casi había terminado el capítulo, mi estúpida computadora se echa a perder! ¡Me dio tanta rabia! ¡Tuve que volver a escribirlo todo otra vez en el café internet, que estaba bien caro, mi madrastra se negaba a darme dinero a menos que fuera para la tarea y yo tenía que escribir en el tiempo que me sobraba de la tarea! **

**Ahora que ya escribí mis razones, ¡por favor no me maten! (Sale cuidadosamente de debajo de la mesa) ¡como no van a matarme tampoco me arrojen cosas! muchas gracias a toda/os por su comprensión (a menos que si que vayan a matarme) Sin más retrasos, acá les va el cap.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Luna Antigua **

Un beso. Me regaló un beso.

La puerta se cerró tras ella cómo se cerrarían las puertas del paraíso. Sasuke se tocó la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y sonrió. La sonrisa más pura que había dado en años se la regalaba a la que habitaba tras aquella puerta cerrada. Aún tocándose la mejilla y con aquella blanca sonrisa dibujada en su pálido rostro, entró a su habitación y se recargó en la puerta, deslizándose lentamente hasta el suelo. Ignorando la mullida cama, rodó al centro de la habitación y se tumbó en la alfombra.

Se acarició la mejilla suavemente, y recordó el encuentro con la chica. Estaba amodorrándose cuando un recuerdo en específico lo hizo sentirse extraño, y removiéndose incómodo, trató de entender el porqué, el porqué que hizo que apretara los puños y queriese gritar de impotencia y rabia.

"_Te perdono Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa -eres mi __amigo__, ya te perdoné y lo haría mil veces más"_

Amigo. Eso era lo que él era para Sakura. Un amigo. Un común, miserable y corriente amigo. No era nada más y jamás lo sería.

Sintió que su frío corazón se encogía, que un cuchillo se le clavaba y lo partía en pedazos. Porque él sabía que no la merecía. Ella era dulce, alegre, bonita, amable y cálida, él era frío, amargado, egocéntrico, soberbio, maniático y arrogante. Ella era un ángel y él un demonio. Y así sería por siempre.

La diosa que idolatraba sería de alguien más, su corazón nunca sería suyo. Pero ella ya tenía el de él y eso le dolía. Dolía saber que ella no lo quería como él a ella. Quererla dolía.

Cerró los ojos y se tocó de nuevo la mejilla. No tenía sentido tener esperanzas, eso era lo que la había enseñado la vida.

Pero la esperanza crece, crece aún en los corazones de los que ya la perdieron.

…………………………………

Un beso. Le regalé un beso.

…………………………………

-¡Sasuke-teme!- gritó un escandaloso rubio al irrumpir violentamente en el cuarto, tropezando con Sasuke, que seguía tumbado en el suelo. Naruto se tambaleó y cayó en cámara lenta sobre el pelinegro con un ¡AAAAAAA! aplastándolo y dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración.

-¡Naruto baka!- gritó el pelinegro, pateando con fuerza al ojiazul para quitárselo de encima e incorporándose rápidamente, Naruto se estampó ruidosamente contra la pared. -¡Quítate de encima, idiota!- gritó mientras desprendía al Kyuubi de su estómago y se le arrojaba al ojiazul con evidente violencia, que causó que Naruto cayera al suelo de nuevo por el impacto con el zorro, aplastando a Kitsune, que empezó a gemir y a hacer ruiditos obviamente enfadado.

-¡Que clase de bienvenida es esa dobe! ¡A mi también me dolió!- dijo Naruto sobándose la espalda con cara acongojada, mientras el zorro miraba a Sasuke con ojos de quién le desea una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Recordando algo, el rubio dio un respingo -Oye teme, tienes que bajar.

-Vete- contestó el chico mirándolo como se miraría a un intruso que entró por tu ventana a media noche.

-¡¿Me estás corriendo usuratonkachi?!- dijo escandalizado ¿¡Todavía que venia por él, se golpeaba dolorosamente la cabeza y era pateado le exigía que se fuera!?

-Hai. Vete.- Sasuke se tumbó en la cama y le dirigió una mirada enfadada, como si la sola presencia del escandaloso chico le molestara.

-¡Arghh! ¡Baka, se supone que vine a decirte que bajaras, son órdenes de nuestros superiores!

-No conozco a mis superiores, así que no tienes NADA que hacer aquí.

-¡TEEEMEEEE!

……………………………

Un humillado Sasuke bajaba, o más bien, era literalmente arrastrado por Naruto y su zorro, quien tenía una mirada triunfal, por las escaleras. Habían estado más de veinte minutos discutiendo, finalmente, Naruto fue sacado violentamente a empujones de la habitación y la puerta fue cerrada en sus mismas narices. ¿Entonces cómo terminaron así? Simple. Naruto, demostrando tener una inteligencia hasta ahora desconocida, uso un par de clones para acorralar al desprevenido Sasuke y dejarlo fuera de combate, utilizando probablemente por primera vez en su vida el elemento sorpresa.

Naruto se detuvo antes de entrar a la sala, dudoso y con una cara de miedo que te daba compasión con solo mirarlo. Sasuke se levantó y ofendido, le dirigió al rubio una mirada matadora, que Naruto ignoró olímpicamente.

-B-bu-bu-bueno, jeje, t-tu primero t-teme- Naruto tartamudeaba incluso más que Hinata, y empujó al pelinegro para que entrara en la habitación, iluminada por el sol y llena de gente. Sasuke trastabilló al cruzar el umbral por el empujón del hiperactivo ojiazul y se dio cuenta al instante de que había más personas de las que debería de haber en aquella casa.

Una extraña mujer de ojos rojos (tachaaan ¡Kurenai!), un hombre que fumaba una pipa (no creo que necesite decirlo pero… ¡Asuma!) cuyo humo formaba remolinos a su alrededor y una chica de pelo corto y negro que parecía algo histeriquizada (¡adelante Shizune!) y que con manos temblorosas sujetaba un enorme montón de papeles se encontraban en la sala.

El primero en alzar la vista fue el de la pipa, observándolo de arriba abajo -Así que este es el novato prodigio- soltó repentinamente con una risa ronca, era un hombre fornido, con barba y de pelo negro, vestía una gabardina verde y un traje azul de viaje que se veía algo desgastado.

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo, girando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba ser analizado como si de rata de laboratorio de tratase.

La mujer de ojos rojos se levantó y sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. Era alta y delgada, su pelo negro tenía una apariencia despeinada, con las puntas apuntando hacia fuera, sus ojos rojos lo miraban fría y calculadoramente, usaba un vestido de manga larga color rojo con detalles en blanco y negro -Yuhi Kurenai, adoptada por los Kurama y primera consejera, del clan del Este, hechicera mayor, tipo demoníaco, especialista en ilusiones.

El siguiente en levantarse fue el hombre de la pipa, que lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro -Sarutobi Asuma, hijo del Sandaime, primer consejero, del clan del Este, hechicero mayor, tipo elemental, viento y cuchillas.

La chica de pelo negro se incorporó con dificultad, tropezó con la alfombra al levantarse, recuperó el equilibrio, logrando de alguna manera misteriosa que los papeles no se le cayeran y se presentó. Llevaba un vestido azul de diseño simple. -Shizune, sobrina de Dan, discípula de Tsunade, primera consejera, del clan del Este, hechicera mayor, tipo angelical, especialista en curación y venenos- la pelinegra se volvió a sentar mientras hacía malabares con la torre de papeles.

-Los demás no han llegado aún- Neji soltó de repente, con sus perlados ojos fijos en el punto de la pared detrás de la cual Naruto se escondía.

Por la pared asomó la temblorosa cabeza del ojiazul, que recorrió la habitación con la mirada y pareció no encontrar lo que buscaba, pues se relajó al instante y pasó a la sala con una brillante sonrisa y la palabra alivio grabada a fuego en la frente. Asuma pareció darse cuenta del nerviosismo de Naruto y sonrió compasivamente.

-Naruto, yo que tú le iría comprando a Tsunade más sake y del bueno, porque ya se enteró que te bebiste el suyo y está hecha una auténtica fiera.- mencionó con despreocupación, un escalofrío recorrió a una pelinegra al recordar lo furiosa que se había puesto su maestra, y el como había empezado a gritarle y lanzarle objetos punzo-cortantes a la persona más cercana (ella), su "querida" Shizune.

Naruto tragó saliva nerviosamente y se puso pálido. Hinata le apretó la mano y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón, donde empezó a despotricar contra los métodos adivinatorios de "la vieja", a la cual el rubio no parecía tenerle mucho respeto.

…………………………………… Sakura's P.O.V

¡Vaya! Finalmente, tras casi seis meses de ausencia habían regresado.

Me decepcioné un poco al ver a los recién llegados, no estaban las dos personas que yo más esperaba, aunque de parte de él era algo bastante previsible, al cabo, era incapaz de llegar temprano (seguramente ya saben a quién me refiero).

Shizune me dijo confidencialmente que mi maestra se había quedado a tomar un par de copas (cof, cof una docena, cof, cof) en _La Cruz Blanca_ (estaba muy enojada por la falta de sake) deduje que llegaría tarde, borracha y disfrazada de hombre, no estaba bien visto que las mujeres fueran a las tabernas y menos que terminaran tan tomadas, como mi shishiou en una noche de juerga (más obvio no puede ser).

Terminamos en la sala y yo me estaba aburriendo. Las anticuadas leyes del clan les impedían contarnos de la misión antes del próximo consejo, que sería en mínimo una semana, pues no teníamos ni la mas remota idea de donde carajos estaba Gaara, Ino seguro trataba de inventarse una excusa para faltar al consejo, Jiraiya alegaría que tenía que asistir a la no-se-que de no-se-que duque, de Anko mejor ni hablar.

Mandaron a Naruto a subir por Sasuke, después de todo debían conocerlo. No fue una buena idea mandar a Naruto. Primero, escuchamos un grito y una sarta de insultos. Luego más gritos, una larga discusión (llena de gritos), un portazo y un escándalo de muebles siendo tirados al piso.

Hinata soltó un suspiro. Naruto podía ser torpe como el solo, no llegaba a comprender como es que ella estaba tan enamorada, Naruto era una buena persona y un buen amigo, pero más denso que la melaza y llegaba a ponerse tan terriblemente insoportable que la única manera de calmarlo era con un fuerte golpe en el cráneo.

Después de casi cuarenta minutos Sasuke fue empujado dentro de la habitación. Esbocé una sonrisa. Conociéndole, sabía que se había negado rotundamente a seguir las instrucciones de Naruto (principalmente porque era Naruto quien se las daba) y había venido en contra de su voluntad. Mi rubio amigo, en cambio, estaba que se hacía en los pantalones, sabía que Tsunade sabía que se había bebido su sake, así como también sabía que lo molería a golpes y lo colgaría de la torre más alta de Londres.

En cuanto Sasuke entró, irguió la cabeza y se paró orgullosamente en el centro de la habitación. Miró a Kurenai, Asuma y a Shizune, oculta tras el gran montón de papeles que sostenía sobre las piernas, con expresión un tanto desafiante. Rodé los ojos. Él y su arrogancia. Pero a mí me encantaba.

Luego de que se presentaran (protocolo, bla, bla, bla) fue cuando empezó la peor parte. Akatsuki había vuelto a las andadas, esta vez, Deidara estaba causando estragos en el clan del Sur. Al parecer, Gaara había escuchado las nuevas y se había dirigido a paso rápido a ayudar.

Temari tragó saliva sonoramente al oír noticias de su hermano, ella y Kankuro intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Gaara era muy fuerte pero aún así, los Akatsukis eran imposibles. Se revolvió en su lugar y movió su abanico nerviosamente. Sabía que estaba atada de manos y eso le molestaba, no estaba ni en condiciones de ir a ayudar a su hermano, ni con fuerza suficiente para medirse con el Akatsuki rubio.

Después de un rato más, decidí que ya había soportado esa deprimente charla por suficiente tiempo. Me levanté del sillón y salí de la habitación. Shizune aprovechó para a su vez escabullirse a su cuarto, se veía muerta de cansancio, además tenía que terminar de rellenar todas las cartas y formularios, que _se supone que debería_ estar haciendo Tsunade.

Me estiré perezosamente y di un bostezo, alisé un poco mi vestido, que se había arrugado por estar tanto tiempo sentada. Atravesé la cocina y salí por la puerta trasera, dirigiéndome cuidadosamente al bosque, un tropezón con la falda y terminaría en el suelo. Por un momento, recordé cuando perseguía a mi hermano por los bosques, descalza y con un vestidito andrajoso y sucio. Pero me sobrepuse. Recordar dolía, por eso, los recuerdos estaban vetados.

Llegué a mi claro favorito y me senté bajo un árbol. Distraídamente, saqué varias agujas del dobladillo de mi vestido y dándole un suave golpe al árbol, lancé distraídamente las agujas a las hojas que caían. Lógicamente que las atravesaron. Cayeron al suelo con sus respectivas hojas con un suave tintineo. Estiré la mano y las agujas regresaron rápidamente. Les saqué las hojas y repetí el proceso.

Después de miles de hojas y casi una hora me detuve al ver al árbol casi completamente pelado. Frente a mí había un enorme montón de hojas que se veía bastante suave. Caminé hacia él y me tiré encima, esparciendo hojas a mi alrededor. Sonreí y solté un suspiro complacido. Tenía razón. Esto era muy cómodo.

Por primera vez en el día me vino a la cabeza lo de Sasuke. No entendía su extraño comportamiento de hoy en la mañana. Había estado bastante ausente, y creo que ni siquiera escuchó mi explicación. Además de que empezó a delirar y casi me cae encima.

_Qué raro. Nunca se comporta así, ni se me acerca tanto- _reflexioné para mi misma, olvidando que había más de una yo misma.

_**-¡Owa, seguramente le gustamos a Sasuke-kun!- **_gritó extasiada mi Inner con corazones en los ojos, en su segunda aparición estelar del día. Me puse a mi misma los ojos en blanco. Que estupidez.

_-No, no le gustamos a Sasuke-k… No le gustamos a Sasuke- _traté de explicarme pacientemente

_**-¡Claro que sí! ¡Si trata de besarte, te lanza miradas libidinosas, emite "hns" cuando lo descubres mirándote y se siente en el cielo cuando le besas la mejilla es que le gustas! ¡Tiene todos lo síntomas! **__– _me rebatió con una mirada enfadada

_-¡Si claro! No creo que esa información sea muy confiable que digamos, ¿de donde la sacaste, de una revista de corazón?- _pregunté burlonamente.

_**-¡No de cualquier revista de corazón, de TUS revistas de corazón, Einstein!- **_replicó con superioridad, cruzándose de brazos.

_-…- B_ueno. Eso no podía rebatirlo. Pero es que esos libritos delgados que a veces me traía Ino eran muy adictivos.

_**-¡Admítelo, nos adora!-**_gritó con una mirada triunfal. ¿Se olía una victoria tan fácil_._o qué?

_-¡Baka, claro que no! ¡Sasuke es Sasuke, a él no le puede gustar nadie- _rebatí con toda razón, en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí los ojos jamás se le habían ido hacía un busto o un trasero, y eso con el tremendo escote que usaban la mayoría de nuestras visitas.

_**-Ashh, entonces cual es tu explicación, ¿Es gay?- **_cuestionó haciendo un puchero

_-Pues ahora que lo mencionas… - _Ahora que lo mencionaba, no parecía sentirse atraído hacia ningún miembro del sexo femenino…

_**-¡AAAAA, pero que dices! Olvídalo. Le gustamos y punto.- **_me interrumpió rápidamente con expresión horrorizada, mirándome como si fuera una cucaracha muy grande y retorcida.

_-No, seguramente estaba enfermo, creo que tenía algo de fiebre… Si, obviamente estaba enfermo, empezó a delirar por fiebre o algo por el estilo_- Su extraño comportamiento tenía esa clara y l+ogica explicación. Enfermedad. Tranquilizante enfermedad.

_**-¡Si, enfermo, pero enfermo por nosotras!- **_empezó a saltar por toda mi mente en un pobre intento de imitar a alguna porrista

_-Piérdete_

_**-¡Arghhh! ¡No puedo creerlo, tienes a semejante ejemplar a tus pies y no lo aprovechas!-**_me amenazó agitando su imaginario puño en el aire_ - ¡Yo digo que deberías tirártelo!- _sugirió con una sonrisa perversa.

_-¡No empieces otra vez!- _interrumpí enfadada, mi Inner podía crear imágenes muy explícitas cuando se lo proponía y no quería una representación de una película XXX

_**-¡Piénsalo! ¡Debe de ser increíble el tener una noche con él!- **_Una sonrisa libidinosa se esparció por su cara mientras se mordía el dedo con expresión pensativa.

_-¡Cállate!- _exclamé, tratando de detener el segundo torrente de imágenes del día, todas dignas del libro pornográfico de Jiraiya

…………………………… End of Sakura's P.O.V

Después de bastante rato, los miembros que estaban en la sala se fueron dispersando. Kiba fue a preparar la cena y Naruto a cocinar los potes de ramen que siempre escondía. Sasuke siguió a los demás hasta el comedor, hasta que vio el horrible intento de comida que Kiba presentaba orgullosamente. Salió del comedor a paso rápido y frunció la nariz con disgusto frente al olor que provenía del comedor. Decidió salir a entrenar.

Caminó hacia el bosque, en dirección a su claro favorito. Pero al llegar se topó con algo un poco extraño. Primero, un árbol estaba completamente deshojado. Y segundo, Sakura estaba durmiendo tumbada sobre un enorme monte de hojas. Se veía tan tranquila, tan calmada, tan _indefensa_. Su respiración pausada, acurrucada entre los restos de pasto. Sasuke se acercó sigilosamente, tratando de no despertarla. Se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a observarla, su pálido rostro enmarcado por sus rosados cabellos.

Indefensa. Así se veía. Indefensa como una niña pequeña, aunque indefensa sería la última palabra que él usaría para describirla. Estaba acurrucada sobre entre las hojas, con el cabello lleno de ramitas y trozos verdes.

Su piel se veía tan suave, tan cremosa y apetecible. Lentamente, y con el debate interior reflejado en la cara estiró el brazo, pero cuando casi había alcanzado su rostro una pequeña mano de largos y delgados dedos lo detuvo. Sintiéndose descubierto, trató de retirar la mano pero la pelirosa lo sujetaba con fuerza. Un gruñido escapó de los labios de la chica y súbitamente sus ojos se abrieron. Pero no era su mirada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como el neón, pero estaban vacíos. Esta mirada era fría, maniática y asesina. No era su mirada.

La muñeca de Sasuke dio un crujido. La chica la estaba apretando y con mucha fuerza. Dolía, pero obviamente no hizo ninguna mueca. La ojiverde emitió una sádica sonrisa mientras torcía el brazo del chico.

El dolor en el brazo se detuvo súbitamente. La pelirosa había liberado su muñeca y sus ojos se entrecerraban. Lentamente, volvieron a su color normal, antes de que los cerrara completamente y cayera al piso dormida.

…………………………………………………

"_E__n una situación normal, Sasuke se habría deshecho de quien quiera que estuviera tratando de quebrarle el brazo, pero esta no era una situación normal, y ella no era quien quiera, era _su_ pelirosa, así que lo único que podía hacer era aguantar estoicamente a que despertara. Sakura ensanchó su sonrisa. En un movimiento rápido, se incorporó y torció completamente el brazo del chico, obligándolo a tumbarse sobre el suelo, aplastando su espalda con su rodilla e impidiéndole moverse. Una delicada mano se acercó a su cabeza. Delicada pero con mucha más fuerza de la que su cráneo podía soportar sin quebrarse en pedazos._

_La__ mano pareció vacilar. La presión que ejercía en su brazo disminuyó y su rodilla dejó de inmoviliza su espalda._

_-..No- susurró –No más. No quiero seguir matando- Su expresión ensombrecida quedaba oculta por mechones de pelo rosa. Pero sus ojos volvieron a brillar. De nuevo esa sarcástica sonrisa. Y de nuevo la presión en el brazo. De nuevo el puño de inhumana fuerza._

_-Sakura_

_Su nombre. Haruno Sakura. Irónico. Bonito nombre. Bonita niña. Cabello rosa. Ojos verdes. Ojos que brillan. Ella. Ella. Dos ellas. Ella y la asesina. Ella y la que mataba sin preguntas, sin vacilaciones. Rápido, fácil y doloroso o indoloro según su humor. La que salía en las batallas, con sus ojos de loca brillando como la luna, los blancos dientes al descubierto en una sardónica mueca. Y ella regresaba triunfante, con las manos manchadas de sangre, con los ojos pidiendo más, con la sonrisa de muerte que siempre tuvo._

_-__**Vamos querida, sé que quieres hacerlo**__- ronroneó seductoramente una voz suave como la seda, que llevaba escondido un tinte de locura –__**Mátalo. Será divertido**_

_-¡No! ¡No lo haré!__!- la chica soltó el brazo del ojinegro y se alejó de él asustada -¡NO! ¡No a él, no de nuevo! No otra vez, por favor, no… No lo mates…- Cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a sollozar, a llorar sin lágrimas. Su frágil y pequeño cuerpo temblaba, como si se congelase en medio de la Antártica, pero su cara permanecía seca, sin rastro de las saladas gotas. La que quiere llorar y no puede._

_-No te necesito. Déjame sola- __susurró_

_-__**Pero claro que me necesitas cariño. No eres nada sin mí. De hecho, sin mí ya estarías muerta- **__la voz pareció susurrar en su oído, como la brisa de verano, como el grácil movimiento de un gato._

_-¡No! Déjame en paz__- Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos –Déjame, sola. Por favor… déjame- su voz se volvía cada vez más débil_

**-No puedo. Tú me necesitas****. Y es por eso que vamos a matarlo-** _La chica dejó de retorcerse y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. Sonrió enseñando los dientes y empezó a caminar con paso seguro en dirección al chico de pelo negro…"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó bruscamente. Resollando y con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío. Pesadilla. Otra vez soñó con ella. Sólo que esta vez fue peor. Entrecerró los ojos. Ella no iba a matar a Sasuke, y él ni siquiera iba a verla a ella. Sobre su cadáver. Sobre su muerto y frío cadáver.

-Bien. Despertaste- Sakura se volteó con una expresión defensiva, lo que causó una maliciosa sonrisa en su interlocutor.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba confundida ¿Qué sucedía? Se llevó la mano a la boca. No podía ser. Quizá, no había sido pesadilla. Quizá si que había sucedido.

-Te dormiste, Sakura- dijo el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco –Estabas dormida en el claro, así que te traje a tu habitación. Tuviste una pesadilla.

-¿Nada más?- preguntó ansiosamente, el chico le dirigió una mirada extrañada –digo, etto, g-gracias- se empezó a reír nerviosamente, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada aún más extrañada

-Pues, g-gomen, haha, estoo, hasta luego, Sasuke-kun- dijo aún con su sonrisa nerviosa mientras lo empujaba a la puerta -¡adiós!- exclamó mientras le cerraba la puerta. Sasuke suspiró y se volvió para encarar a Kiba, que tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

-Shino me contó ¿Estas seguro?

-Si- respondió el pelinegro, hastiado –sus ojos brillaban

-¡Mierda!- maldijo Kiba -¡No otra vez!

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Todos tenían la misma reacción, pero nadie decía porque. Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Tenten. Todos empezaron a maldecir y a soltar obscenidades.

-¿Qué carajos pasa?- soltó malhumorado

-Shi hikaru- contestó Kiba –Su otro yo- añadió antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

Vaya. El chico-perro daba peores explicaciones que Shino. Rechinó los dientes con molestia. Si, le molestaba, ¿y qué? Estar menos informado que Naruto era algo bastante humillante.

………………………………………………

Cuando Sasuke finalmente se decidió a bajar luego de interrogar infructuosamente a Kiba, Naruto y Hinata sobre que demonios le había sucedido a Sakura, se encontró con que la mayoría estaban hablando con Asuma y Kurenai con expresión preocupada. Soltó un bufido despectivo cuando estos también voltearon a verle con expresión interrogante.

-Sus ojos brillaban- soltó al pasar junto a ellos, no tenía ganas de otra interrogación cuestionando su salud mental.

Aburrido, atravesó la sala y empezó a dar vueltas por el comedor. En su vigésima sexta vuelta, un sonoro _POOF_ llenó la habitación de humo.

-¡Yo!-exclamó una silueta borrosa entre el humo

-…- Sasuke se le quedó mirando al peliplateado que apareció entre el humo, iba vestido igual que Asuma, su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara y una banda, dejando sólo el ojo derecho a la vista y su cabello estaba despeinado y en forma de picos.

-¡Llega tarde! ¡Horas tarde!- exclamó un hiperactivo rubio entrando resbalándose a la habitación

-Gomen, gomen, es que…-

-¡Una ancianita, un gato o el camino de la vida! ¡Guárdeselo!- interrumpió Naruto con expresión ofendida

-¡No! ¡Salió la edición platino de Icha Icha Paradise violencia doméstica!- exclamó el hombre con estrellitas en los ojos, sacando de su bolsillo un libro naranja metálico y mirándolo con adoración -¡La más reciente edición de la leyenda épica en la que los protagonistas se enfrentan a sí mismos, descubrimiento, sensaciones y-

-¡Guárdeselo, no me interesa su pornografía escrita!- gritó Naruto de nuevo

El peliplateado guardó el libro de nuevo con expresión ofendida, mirando con despectiva superioridad al ojiazul. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, al llegar a Sasuke entrecerró el ojo y lo miró atentamente antes de sonreír

-¡Yo!- saludó de nuevo

-Preséntese sensei- dijo Naruto

Con expresión hastiada, el peliblanco rodó los ojos –Erm, Soy Hatake Kakashi, estoo, soy hechicero… y pues, he sido muchos niveles, mi familia… y me da flojera explicarte mi tipo- concluyó

Sasuke lo miró con una gota en la cabeza, lo único que había logrado averiguar era su nombre –Uchiha Sasuke-

-Mmmm, se supone que debo darte un mensaje de Tsunade… debes estar mañana en el claro, vamos a examinarte- dijo bostezando–Bueno, adiós-despidió antes de desaparecer con otro _POOF_

…………………………………………………

Había decidido que lo mejor sería no decirle. Los demás habían insistido en guardar el secreto, argumentando que eso la pondría mal. Además, apuntaron, era poco posible que sucediera otra vez. Bueno, él podía guardar secretos. Lo había hecho toda su vida.

-¡Sasuke!- una emocionada voz lo sacó de ensimismamiento mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-¿Qué?- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

-¡Van a examinarte!- exclamó Sakura abriendo la puerta con un estruendo y saliendo de su habitación dando pequeños saltos,

-¿Y?- preguntó el pelinegro alzando una ceja

-¡¿Cómo de que Y?! ¡Van a examinarte!- dijo escandalizada

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente -¿Y?- la pelirosa hizo un puchero, lo que amplió aún más la sonrisa de Sasuke. Le encantaba cuando hacía cosas como esa. Se veía tan adorable.

-¡Te dirán cual es tu tipo de hechicero y te asignarán un nivel! ¡Podrás usar magia fuera del cuartel y usar los portales!- rebatió

-Hmph- la ojijade suspiró, la capacidad de habla del chico era un caso perdido

-¡Espero que seas general, como yo!- dijo mientras se señalaba orgullosamente

-Ya todos me han fichado para su tipo

-¡Y eso qué!- dijo con otro puchero -¡es seguro que no serás angelical ni sencillo!

-Tsk, ¿a quién le importa?

-¡A mí, así que te jodes!- exclamó entusiasmada, dando saltos por el pasillo, parecía una chiquilla que recibió un juguete nuevo -¡Debes prepararte, Tsunade-shishiou es muy dura!- abrió inocentemente sus acuosas orbes jade, mientras Sasuke la observaba sonriendo por dentro. Era algo infantil, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Desde luego, a él no.

………………………………………………

**¡Sí finalmente otro capítulo terminado! Aunque este capi no me gustó tanto, lo siento como que de relleno, pero estoy bastante contenta con él.**

**Ahora, necesito desesperadamente su ayuda. ¡No se de que tipo poner a Sasuke! Es que la neta es que encaja en casi todas, miren, elemental sería rayo, bestia sería serpiente, general, pues también le va y demoníaco le va mucho, además, lo único que pasaría es que no podría usar curaciones y ese rollo con las demás personas. Yo le voy más al demoníaco y al general, pero porfa ayúdenme, voten por cual prefieren y de que nivel lo ponemos, menor, común o mayor.**

**Inner: ¡Por favor ayúdenos, que ya esta visto que esta loca no tiene imaginación alguna! **

**Lau(ra): ¡Tú te callas! Bueno, también ayúdenme con sus ideas o sugerencias que son terriblemente valiosas para mi, además de que me ayudan un buen con la historia, recuerden, ¡soy nueva y requiero ayuda!**

**Inner: Pero muuucha ayuda…**

**Les prometo que el siguiente cap lo subo rápido, que ya se exactamente que va a pasar y solo tengo que escribirlo, además de que gané la apuesta con mi hermano ¡Sugoi! ¡Ganó Pittsburg así que tengo 100 valiosos pesos que servirán de combustible para seguir escribiendo en el café internet! **

**Agradezco a: kai-chan (kaikiaku), ****-o0Hana-Chan0o-****, nInA-uZuMaKi-UcHiHa, Lunita27, sam sasusaku, Lydie haley, kiirshy, setsuna17, NEHEZ UCHIHA (¡logineate pronto!), edison, cynthia, Rosybeth y Zolhyy _uchiha _uzumaki. ¡Lo/as amo toda/os!**

**Inner: ¡Dejen review, así podré dominar el mundo MUAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Inners, únanse a mí! ¡Lau y yo aceptamos, quejas, críticas, halagos, comentarios, ideas y todo lo que se les ocurra! Déjenos un hermoso review que anime a esta loca a acabar rápido el cap, además (esto va de mi parte) ¡Sin review no hay conti!**

**Así que, a por el botoncito de abajo.**


	6. Confiesa y Regresa

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de propiedad mía, porque yo no habría sido una asesina psicópata como para matar de esa manera a la mitad de los personajes. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kihimoto, que parece no poder vivir sin matar a cuatro por año. (Llanto histérico)**

**Desarrollado en un universo alterno, en diferentes épocas. Tal vez un poco de OOC**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Acá va mi respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Zolhyy_uchiha_uzumaki: ¡Kyaaa, me dejaste review de nuevo, miles de millones de gracias! Sip, estoy bieeen contenta, te gustó lo suficiente para volverte a pasar por aquí ¡Hurra! Deberías registrarte, es bastante útil, subes fics, tienes alertas, favoritos… ¡es genial! Yo pensaba que era bastante bobo pero resulta ser muy práctico. Sólo ponle Sign Up en la esquina superior derecha y ¡bam! Te registras. ¡Espero verte (leerte) pronto! Besos, lady ramen.**

**asukasoad: Jeje, me halagas… ¡gracias por el review! Sii, estoy un poco loca, pero a mi me gusta Sasuke virgen, soy mala, muajajajaja. Gracias por votar, ojalá te siga gustando la historia, besos, lady ramen.**

**Lunita27: ¡Gracias por reviewarme! Me encanta que me dejes review en cada cap, a pesar de ser lectora anónima. Tranqui, que en este capítulo ya sale Tsunade, y se muere de ganas por matar a Naruto… espero sobreviva (yo no podría). Besos, lady ramen (Lau) **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¡Viva la vida y feliz San Valentín a todos y todas! Si leen esto el sábado es porque lo terminé a tiempo, si no, es porque no pude, así que ¡feliz San Valentín atrasado! Creo que esta vez no a tardé tanto, al menos no me tomó, esteee, cof, dos meses, cof, cof.**

**Ahora, acá van mis patéticas explicaciones: Mi prima Suki me prestó su compu de repuesto, pero como que no me llegaba la inspiración, así que no escribí nada. Entonces me di cuenta de que (oh Dios!) al día siguiente era San Valentín, así que durante dos días estuve escribiendo como loca. Pero no lo terminé y dejé de escribir hasta que me dí cuenta de que era por una estupidez, así que este fin de semana me senté frente a la compu, desconecté Internet, y escribí con el firme propósito de finalmente subir el capítulo. Y aquí estoy.**

**En este capítulo por fin se desvelará el misterio del tipo de Sasuke… ¡muchísimas gracias a los que votaron, me dieron inspiración! Acá les va el capi.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Luna Antigua **

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-N-no sssé de que me habl-

-¡Deja de mentirme! ¡¿Eres su cómplice, cierto?!

-N-nnn-

-¡¿Donde está el mocoso, Shizune!?

-¿M-mocoso, Tssun-nade-sssam-ma?

-¡Si, el mocoso del demonio! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡NARUTOOOOOOO!

Lo primero que vio Sasuke al bajar las escaleras a buscar (y asesinar) al producto de tanto escándalo fue a Shizune desalojando la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de una voz conciliadora, un rugido salvaje, huesos crujiendo y a Lee, con la cara morada e hinchada, enterrado en un cráter de la pared. Luego de haber sido arrojado de la cocina con una fuerza brutal y bombardeado con un montón de platos rotos que fueron lanzados detrás de él.

Todos los que antes miraban la escena, huían en ese momento por las escaleras, tratando desesperadamente de salvar su vida. Sasuke alzó una ceja al ver que incluso Neji y Shino empujaban a los demás para llegar antes a la seguridad de sus habitaciones. Una pequeña nube de humo hizo presencia en el pasillo, de la que surgió una cabellera rosa, que, soltando maldiciones, entró corriendo a la cocina, seguida de cerca por Shizune, que había decidido subir por refuerzos.

-¡Mierda!- la iracunda rubia había abandonado la habitación, dejando grades rastros de muebles y paredes rotas a su paso. Definitivamente, Tsunade estaba mucho más que sólo borracha.

Un grito y un estruendo de puertas rotas se escucharon en el piso de arriba.

-¡Oh, Maldita sea!- exclamó la pelirosa saliendo corriendo de la habitación y subiendo a una velocidad impresionante las escaleras mientras las puertas seguían quebrándose.

Una mujer se encontraba en el pasillo, con una mirada psicópata y rompiendo puertas con el puño. Al patear una puerta, volviéndola astillas, asomó la cabeza y soltando una carcajada triunfal se adentró en la habitación.

-¡Ahora sí vas a pagarlas todas, Naruto!

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- un grito desesperado se oyó por toda la casa, seguido de un gruñido feroz y un ruido de cristales rotos.

-¡Joder, no!

……………………………………………………

-¡_**Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo…!**_ - gritaba salvajemente su Inner, sugiriendo diferentes tipos de asesinato, cada uno más sádico que el anterior, todos empleados contra la persona que se encontraba en ese momento llorando frente a ella.

-¡SAAAKUUURAAAA-CHIIIIAAAAANNNNN!- gemía Naruto como niño pequeño, mientras que una hastiada pelirosa trataba de sacarle los cristales de una herida del brazo. Para hacer el cuento corto, Tsunade había arrojado a Naruto por la ventana, lo había perseguido por el bosque y lo había dejado completamente inválido, con la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo rotos y la cara completamente irreconocible.

-¡Basta Naruto, tampoco te dieron tan fuerte!- exclamó la chica, bastante harta con el comportamiento tan infantil del ojiazul. Vale que Tsunade por poco y lo mata, pero el rubio había sobrevivido a cosas peores que su maestra enfadada y borracha, iba a estar bien.

-¡Es que me dueeeeeleeeee!- Sakura se contuvo para no darle un puñetazo en su recién curada y vendada cabeza. El insoportable y escandaloso chico no había cesado de quejarse desde que lo trajeron de vuelta, no había cesado de llorar mientras lo curaba y no había cesado de insultar a su maestra. En resumen, estar en esa sofocante habitación con un Naruto que lloraba, gemía, maldecía y se quejaba, no hacía de esa su mejor noche.

-¿Dónde está Kitsune?- interrumpió con impaciencia los lloriqueos de Naruto -¡Se supone que él debe curarte, no yo!-

-¡N-no lo ssé, me abandonó en cuanto apareció la abuela! ¡Es un traidor, me abandona y ahora se niega a curarme! ¡Waaaaa!- la pelirosa soltó un gruñido, el tipo de gruñido que dice claramente deja-de-hacer-lo-que-sea-que-estés-haciendo-o-morirás-lenta-y-dolorosamente, que el chico obviamente pasó por olímpicamente por alto.

-¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Nadie!- con un ruido seco, Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la puerta.

-¡Dile a Shizune o a Hinata que te curen, yo me voy!- le gritó con evidente violencia en la voz antes de abandonar la habitación con paso rápido, dejando al joven rubio muy confundido, ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

…………………………………………………………

Sakura miró el sol, que ya se veía en el horizonte y decidió que tratar de dormir sería una pérdida de tiempo. De todas maneras su presencia sería requerida para despertar a su maestra, que estaría más que cruda después de la borrachera de anoche. Se quitó el blanco camisón, cuyas largas mangas estaban manchadas con gotas de sangre y se metió bajo el agua fría de la ducha. Soltó un suspiro aliviado mientras se tallaba el cabello. Por más que Ino siempre repelara que no había agua caliente a ella le encantaba ducharse con agua helada. Era refrescante. Te devolvía a la realidad.

Abrió de golpe el armario, siendo casi aplastada por la cantidad de ropa mal doblada y completamente arrugada que había amontonada dentro. Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón, una habitación ordenada nunca estaba de más.

Sacó a fuertes jalones del armario un vestido que no se veía _tan_ arrugado y lo extendió sobre la cama, tratando de sacar las demás prendas de ropa. Tiró todo sobre la cama y se agachó en busca de unos zapatos.

Rezaba porque a Sasuke no se le ocurriera ponerse a desafiar a Tsunade-sama… o su rango y su orgullo podían acabar por los suelos.

………………………………………………………

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada desafiante a la voluptuosa mujer que se encontraba en ese momento frente a él. Ella le devolvió otra que no tenía nada que envidiar a la del Uchiha. _–Maldito escuincle- _pensaba Tsunade, aún absorta en su duelo de miradas. Estaba bastante enfadada en ese momento. Enfadada con Shizune, por levantarla, enfadada con Naruto, por ser incapaz de cocinar algo más que ramen, enfadada con Sakura, por obligarla a venir, enfadada con Kakashi, por llegar tarde, y sobre todo, enfadada con ese niñato arrogante, con su complejo de Dios, que tenía en ese momento frente a ella.

Shizune observaba tímidamente las miradas matadoras que se dirigían mutuamente su maestra y aquel chico guapo. Lo presentía. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Llevaban mirándose de esa manera tan escalofriante desde que llegaron y el chico tuvo la grandiosa idea de darles la espalda, ignorarlas olímpicamente y contestar con inútiles monosilábicos. Recargó la cabeza en sus brazos y se dispuso a seguir esperando que al dichoso Kakashi se le ocurriera llegar.

_¡POOF!_ -¡Yo!- exclamó el susodicho agitando la mano entre la nube de humo. Inmediatamente desviando sus ojos miel de las orbes negras de Sasuke, Tsunade se rodeó de un aura asesina, mientras preparaba el puño para golpear.

-¡Llegas tarde Kakashi!- gritó furibunda la rubia, señalándolo con el dedo.

-Oh, gomen, gomen, es que me tropecé con una dulce ancia…

-¡Guárdatelo para quien te lo crea!- dijo furiosa mientras le daba la espalda. Kakashi suspiró y miró aburrido a su alrededor para encontrarse a Sasuke, mirándolo con odio y a Shizune, mirándolo asustada.

-¡Explícale que tiene que hacer para que podamos irnos, rápido!- le gritó Tsunade agitando los brazos con una expresión que prometía muerte en el rostro. Su discípula se alejó lentamente a una distancia prudente de la lunática rubia. Contuvo un bostezo.

-Ya, ya voy- bajó de la rama de un salto y se estiró con parsimonia. Metió una mano en el bolsillo, de donde sacó un libro de tapas color naranja… y un pequeño objeto brillante. –Como me aburre explicar, iré al grano. Tienes que…- Se alejó un poco del chico.

_Tiling-tiling_ agitó el objeto brillante –Quitarme el cascabel- finalizó con una sonrisa ligeramente torcida.

…………………………………………………………

-Tsunade-sama, no es una buena idea- le murmuró Shizune tratando de calmar a su maestra, que observaba con una sonrisa diabólica la pelea entre el pelinegro y el peliblanco.

-Ese mocoso se lo merece- Tsunade se recargó despreocupadamente contra el árbol.

-P-pero, sus habilidades está-

-¡Me importan un comino sus habilidades! Esto es una cuestión personal.

-¡No puede dejarlo como menor!

-¡Claro que puedo! ¿Soy yo quien decide, no?- sonrió

-Si, pero-

-¡Pero nada!- gritó con necedad

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Sakura va a molestarse

-¿Porqué? No veo el problema- le restó importancia

-Bueno, ella lo ha estado entrenando, y parecía bastante orgullosa de su progreso…- comenzó Shizune alejándose un poco, temiendo la reacción.

-¡¿Ella lo entrenó?! ¡Aquel crío no se lo merece!- Gritó alterada la rubia -¡Es un bastardo arrogante y con una actitud de mierda! ¡Egocéntrico, irrespetuoso y descara-! ¡¿?! Movió la cabeza rápidamente y esquivó por centímetros la guadaña que se dirigía directo a su cabeza. -¡Que mierda les pasa!- gritó en dirección al claro -¡Tengan cuidado!

-Hn. Apunté mal- Oh, no. Entrecerró lo ojos. Aquel mocoso. Estaba parado en medio del claro, con una sonrisa burlona y una mano sujetando un montón de armas blancas. Una actitud claramente desafiante. Parecía no disfrutar que hablaran mal de el. Tsunade rechinó los dientes. Si te metes con el toro… te tocan los cuernos.

…………………………………………………………

Sasuke había conseguido el cascabel. Para ser más exactos, había robado el cascabel. Después del incidente con la guadaña, Tsunade había decidido que continuarían la prueba al día siguiente, alegando que le zumbaban los oídos y que necesitaba descansar. Y Sasuke al parecer, había decidido que seguir con eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, pues se coló en la noche a su habitación y tomó silenciosamente el cascabel.

Al día siguiente, _Tiling-tiling_, el cascabel colgaba de la mano del chico. No iba en contra de las reglas. Además, un hechicero se supone que debía ser astuto. Pero aún así, Tsunade no estaba feliz. Había sido derrotada por un crío altanero que se creía el ombligo del universo.

Kakashi le murmuró algo y, fingiendo una sonrisa, avanzó al centro de la oscura habitación, se posicionó delante de sus altos rangos e hizo su anuncio.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto, heredero de los Uchiha, del clan del Este, hechicero- rechinó los dientes con rabia- común, tipo demoníaco. Eres uno de los nuestros- finalizó, mirando enfadada al pelinegro. Si por ella fuera, el mocoso habría terminado como menor, o mejor, ni siquiera hubiera aprobado el examen.

Según los murmullos de Kakashi, Sasuke era un demoníaco, presentaba un control admirable del fuego y era, desde cualquier punto de vista, un prodigio.

El mocoso sonrió burlón, hizo una reverencia y salió a paso lento de la habitación. Tsunade soltó un bufido y miró exasperada a Kakashi, Asuma y Shizune, que evadieron su mirada. No podía creer que la hubieran convencido de dejar al chico en común. Admitía que habría sido injusto dejarlo en menor, pero quería darle donde más le doliera. En su orgullo.

-¡Sasuke!- Exclamó una masa de cabello rosa que se arrojó contra él en cuanto abandonó la habitación, abalanzándosele y casi derribándolo del impacto – ¿Como te fue? ¿Que eres?- preguntó con expectación, alzando la cabeza y poniéndose de puntillas. Usualmente, a Sasuke no le gustaba que se le acercaran, menos aún que se aferraran a su brazo. Pero siendo ella, no estaba tan mal.

-Hn

-¡Oye! ¡Contéstame!- dijo frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo su brazo.

-Común. Demoníaco. ¿Feliz?- Le contestó atrayéndola un poco más cerca. A la chica le cambió la cara.

-¡No!- gritó con expresión decepcionada -¡Se supone que deberías ser como yo!- se lamentó agachando la cabeza. El chico rodó los ojos ante su infantilismo.

-Sakura, creo que es obvio que no iba a ser general. No puedo curar, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Da igual! Quería que fueras como yo- dijo soltando al joven y cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero me gusta ser demoníaco. Son mucho mejores.- Sakura se volteó a mirarlo lentamente con una expresión molesta en los ojos.

-Los. Mejores. Somos. Los. Generales.- susurró con voz terrorífica y ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo son- repitió con un bostezo

-¡Si lo somos!- rebatió la ojijade apretando los puños

-Tsk.

-¡No me "tskees"!- Aww. Se veía tan adorable enfadada. Con las mejillas rojas, el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

-Tsk

-¡No uses eso conmigo, Uchiha!- gritó lanzándose sobre él tratando de tirarlo al suelo

………………………………………………………

Sasuke se tumbó en la cama y se tocó el ojo morado conteniendo una mueca de dolor. Vaya fuerza bestial que tenía la chica. Definitivamente ganaría en cualquier pelea callejera. Lo logró tirar al suelo y se posicionó encima de él. Habría sido una imagen muy erótica si no fuera por que empezó a repartir puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Terminaron peleándose a golpes los dos y rodando por todo el pasillo, tratando de aplastar al otro para darle, casi cayendo por la escalera en el proceso.

Vaya. Nunca lo había pensado, pero Sakura era una chica rara. Comía muchísimo, se metía en peleas con cualquiera (y las ganaba), daba puñetazos de rinoceronte, su habitación estaba hecha un asco y su aspecto le valía gorro. Pero la verdad era que a él poco le importaba.

Se levantó rápidamente al oír un ruido que provenía del techo. Escuchó atentamente, pero no volvió a oír nada, así que relajó un poco la postura. Cuando estaba a punto de acostarse de nuevo, una teja se rompió. Definitivamente, había alguien allá arriba.

Abrió silenciosamente la ventana y se subió al alfeizar. Una sombra se encontraba inmóvil en el techo. Salió con cautela de la ventana, y se paró sobre el tejadillo. Caminó cuidadosamente alrededor, buscando un apoyo para trepar al tejado.

Poniendo un pie en la esquina de la pared, se aupó y subió al techo. Caminó por él hasta ver a la misteriosa sombra.

Sakura estaba allí, acostada en una esquina del tejado de dos aguas. Pensativa, con la cabeza sobre los brazos, mirando las estrellas.

Se acercó en silenció y se sentó junto a ella. La chica, sin desviar la mirada del cielo, se apoyó en su hombro.

-Estrellas… Pase lo que pase, siempre brillan - murmuró Sakura, cerrando los ojos, debatiendo internamente. –Sasuke, ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre mis padres?

-Lo recuerdo- le murmuró de vuelta.

-Te mentí. No murieron en una epidemia.

-Lo sé. No me importa- contestó el pelinegro, cerrando también los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que, también te dije, que algún día te lo diría?- preguntó jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente.

-Lo recuerdo-repitió aún inexpresivo.

-Te lo diré- susurró mordiéndose el labio y sentándose, ocultando su cara en las sombras del tejado.

-…- Sasuke se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, mientras la ojijade se retorcía en su lugar nerviosamente.

-¡Argh! Debo, pero… ¡Tampoco puedo decírtelo ahora, no puedo!- dijo sujetándose la cabeza angustiada.

-Sólo dilo, Sakura.

-¡No puedo! Si te lo digo tú… tú te iras…- agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, mirándolo con una expresión implorante en el rostro.

-Sakura, no voy a irme- afirmó tratando de acercarse.

-¡No! ¡Debes irte, vete, vete, soy peligrosa!-la joven lo empujó, cambiando repentinamente, con una expresión aterrada en el rostro.

-Escucha, cálm- trató de decir sujetándola de los hombros.

-¡Yo los maté, yo!- gritó con voz desgarrada- ¡Los maté sin pensarlo, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta! ¡Y por eso, por mi estúpido error, están todos muertos! ¡Por ella!- gritó señalándose a sí misma y agachando la cabeza, apretando los puños hasta dejarse heridas.

-¡No me importa, no los mataste, fue ella!- dijo apretando más el agarre sobre los brazos de la chica. Esta se quedo tiesa, aún respirando agitadamente alzó la mirada.

-La conoces- dijo con voz quebrada. Por una fracción de segundo, Sasuke mostró una gota de sorpresa en el rostro. Fue suficiente. Sakura lanzó su brazo hacia delante, tocando con el dedo índice su frente.

"…_la pelirosa lo sujetaba con fuerza… un gruñido escapó de sus labios y… súbitamente sus ojos se abrieron… brillaban como el neón, pero estaban vacíos… fría, maniática y asesina… su muñeca dio un crujido… dolía… "_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, casi en estado de shock –La conoces- repitió -¡La conoces, tú la has visto, entonces porqué no me odias!- le gritó, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-No puedo odiarte- susurró, tan bajo que Sakura no llegó a escucharlo.

-¿¡No me ves!? ¡No lo entiendes, soy un monstruo, una asesina! ¡Yo soy ella, por eso es peor! - su cara tenía una expresión de dolorosa desesperación -¡Es mi culpa, yo los maté! ¡Esta, esta es ella, esta soy yo!-

-Ya lo sabía. Sé lo que les pasó.- Sakura abrió lo ojos con sorpresa y se tensó completamente.

-¿L-lo sabes?

-Naruto me lo dijo-

-Entonces… entonces porque sigues aquí…- dijo derrumbándose sobre las tejas. Sasuke soltó sus brazos y se agachó también

-Ya te lo dije, no me voy a ir- reafirmó

-No te irás…- dijo sorprendida -¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun!- exclamó arrojándose sobre él para abrazarlo

…………………………………………………

-Nací en 1330, poco antes de la guerra de los cien años. Ella siempre ha estado allí, en un rincón de mi mente, una bomba de relojería y lo de mis padres fue el detonador. Ya sabes lo que trataron de hacer. Eran campesinos, muy supersticiosos. Al verme hacer magia, creyeron que era un demonio. Asustados, trataron de matarme. Y ella salió, más enojada que nunca y los hizo pedazos. Cuando regresó y yo desperté, estaban todos muertos, la casa despedazada. Casi me volví loca. Keiko me encontró, y se volvió como mi madre. Pero la mataron, y allí fue cuando ella volvió a salir. No mató a Sasori, pero me hizo escapar de él. Y a partir de allí, se empezó a volver loca. Cada vez mataba más gente cuando salía. Quería más, así que salía en cada batalla, cuando empezaba a cansarme, y cuando estaba dormida. Pero se fue, y ahora ha vuelto. No sabemos que o quien es. Es un yo escondido en mi mente. Al principio me protegía, pero ahora sólo mata. Es poderosa, y su control de la magia es perfecto, aún es mejor que el mío. Es como el Shukaku de Gaara. No es mi otro yo… es otra cosa, pero aún no sabemos qué.

-No es como tu

-No la controlo, por eso hace lo que le dé la gana. Por eso mata. Pero cuando me haga más fuerte que ella… Entonces, jamás volverá a ver la luz.

………………………………………………

Le curó el ojo a Sasuke mientras hablaban. Y él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Deslizó el hechizo silenciosamente por su espalda y lo curó.

Cuando decidió bajar, él se quedó otro rato arriba. Sakura se tumbó en la cama y sonrió. Le agradaba que no la odiara, que no la tratara como un monstruo. Seguro, todos en la casa lo sabían también, pero ellos se enteraron después de años, era más fácil entenderlo. Pero aún así, pensó frunciendo el ceño, en cuanto se recuperara, mataría a Naruto por chismoso.

Cando despertó, decidió ponerse el mismo vestido que ayer. Al cabo, era bonito, y ni siquiera estaba sucio. Sólo un poco arrugado. Se puso la ropa rápidamente y salió al pasillo.

-¡Sakura!- gritó una voz. Al voltearse, vio a Tenten agitando la mano, en la que cargaba por lo menos una docena de cuchillos, de forma entusiasta, mientras todo el mundo se alejaba rápidamente de ella. Era bien sabido que la chica de chongos siempre le daba al blanco… incluso en un accidente. Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a la chica, obligándola a bajar el brazo, no tenía intenciones de ser atravesada por sus cuchillos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con curiosidad, pues su amiga cargaba un montón de libros y pergaminos de invocación de armas, así como una espada, una katana, dagas, cuchillos, trinches y guadañas.

-Voy a afilar el arsenal- respondió acomodándose mejor la espada.

-Podrías hacerlo con magia- dijo Sakura alzando una ceja.

-Ne, ¡Quedan mejor a mano!- respondió entusiasmada, la pelirosa sacudió la cabeza, la palicafé iba a estar todo el día afilando espadas.

Tenten empezó a caminar y se detuvo bruscamente frente a la ventana -¡Neji!- exclamó, con una brillante sonrisa, haciendo grandes gestos con las manos al chico, que se encontraba entrenando. El ojiblanco simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo y siguió con lo suyo. Teten frunció en ceño.

-Estúpido cubo de hielo arrogante y engreído- susurró. La chica tenía la mala costumbre de insultar a cualquiera que no la saludara con suficiente entusiasmo. Entre sus "clientes frecuentes" se encontraban Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru y Lee, este último por saludar con demasiado entusiasmo. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y la arrastró hasta el comedor, mientras la chica seguía murmurando improperios.

Se sentaron en una esquina, junto a Lee, que comía a una velocidad impresionante, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, que comía tranquilamente y con expresión indiferente. Sakura se apropió rápidamente del plato de tostadas y cogió una, mordisqueándola distraídamente.

Iba por la quinta tostada cuando Shizune entró corriendo con un montón de papeles. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y juntó un enorme montón de comida en una charola. Volteó a ver a la ojijade mientras trataba de acomodar la charola sobre la montaña de papeles.

-¡Sakura! Tsunade-sama quiere verte- le dijo –a ti y a Sasuke- añadió al ver que la chica se levantaba.

-Ya vamos- contestó la pelirosa. Cogió otra tostada y caminó hacia donde se encontraba sentado el pelinegro, fingiendo que escuchaba a Naruto. Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la silla sin miramientos, jalándolo al piso de arriba. Sasuke se soltó y la miró ofendido.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- le dijo mirándola amenazadoramente.

-Tsunade-sama quiere vernos- respondió saboreando la tostada.

-Deja de comer- reprendió el chico arrebatándosela. Sakura apretó los puños con rabia.

-¡Devuélvemela, es mía!- gritó dando saltos, intentando sin éxito alcanzarla. El ojinegro sonrió maliciosamente y le dio una mordida. -¡No, dámela, no te la comas!- exclamó tratando de darle un golpe.

-Mm. Creo que no. Me gustan las tostadas- finalizó, metiéndose el último pedazo en la boca. Sakura abrió la boca con expresión ultrajada. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Un rencoroso _"Esto no se quedará así, Uchiha"_ se escuchó a sus espaldas. La joven lo adelantó y enfiló el pasillo con la cabeza erguida.

Cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera clara. Detrás de ella, había una habitación amplia, con grandes ventanales, que sin embargo estaba atestada de papeles y una que otra botella de algún licor. Tsunade los miró al entrar y con expresión malhumorada les indicó que se acercaran.

-Tsunade-sama- Sakura hizo una leve inclinación, mirando mal a Sasuke por no hacer lo mismo.

-Uchiha- empezó la rubia –como probablemente ya te habrás enterado, debes de volver a tu época. No podemos seguir cubriéndote-

-Aa- contestó el chico, sin aparente interés. Tsunade contuvo las ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Necesitamos más gente en el XXI. Akatsuki está actuando. Ustedes dos irán junto con otra persona. Su misión será ocultar los portales y mantenernos informados sobre cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja –Ese es el trabajo de Sai e Ino

-¡Pero no funcionan, así que lo harás tú!- gritó la rubia exasperada –Como ya mencioné, será un equipo de tres personas. Además, irán en caso de pelea. Saldrán mañana temprano. ¿Claro?

-Claro- respondió Sakura.

-Entonces, retírense.

Sakura se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, jalando a Sasuke con ella, pues este se hallaba absorto mirando con odio a la ojimiel. En cuanto salieron de la habitación se recargó feliz contra la pared.

-¡Vaya! Al fin una misión-dijo sonriendo animadamente –Además podré ver a Ino.

-Hn- Sasuke evadió su mirada.

-Tan comunicativo como siempre- Sakura rodó los ojos –Iré a empacar- antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, esbozó una sonrisa burlona y miró a Sasuke con malicia –Y… creo que ya sé quien es nuestro compañero de equipo.

El chico puso su clásica expresión de no-me-interesa y también se metió a su cuarto. Abrió su perfectamente ordenado armario y sonrió maliciosamente al recordar el desorden que reinaba en el de Sakura. Le tomaría años empacar. Sacó la ropa y la puso sobre la cama. Estaba doblando todo cuando escuchó un estruendo en su puerta. Una voz le gritó desde afuera:

-¡Oiiiii! ¡Teme, abre la puerta, tengo grandes noticias!- el ojinegro frunció el ceño.

-Vete, dobe, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-

-¡No es una estupidez!- unas garras empezaron a rasguñar su puerta -¡Es importante! ¡Adivina quien se va de misión contigo y Sakura-chan!- Sasuke se paralizó en cuanto escuchó la última frase. No podía ser. Abrió la puerta de golpe y sujetó al rubio del cuello, arrastrándolo dentro de la habitación.

-¿¡Tú!?- escupió con incredulidad.

-¡Así es, yo!- dijo el chico orgullosamente. Sasuke soltó de golpe a Naruto. Dios. Alguien debía de odiarlo mucho allá arriba.

………………………………………………

**Inner: ¡Bien! Como me estoy volviendo **_**realmente**_** popular, Lau decidió que podía encargarme yo solita del ending… (Ingenua…) ¡Así que ahora ya no nos aburriremos con ella! ahora si, primero lo primero… ¡PIQUENLE AL BOTON DE ABAJO O NO HAY CAP! Además, estoy legalmente obligada ****a 1: no parecer una loca, y 2: dar gracias a los que nos dejaron reviews, así que gracias de parte de la mejor persona del universo… (¡Yo!) y Laura:**

**Hikari x Takeru****, -o0Hana-Chan0o-, kaikiaku, asukasoad, setsuna17, kaoru-uchiha, Zolhyy_uchiha_uzumaki, Lunita27 y Lydie haley, gracias, gracias y todo el aburrido bla, bla, bla.**

**Ahora sí, pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante… ¡La dominación mundial! No sólo tendremos una mansión enorme, ¡sino que sacaremos a ls más buenos del manga/anime para nosotrs sols! Como Lau me tiene con las palabras contadas, hasta la vista, y recuerden dos cosas: 1: cualquier error es culpa de Lau (no mía) y 2: ¡REVIEEEEW! Adiós muy buenas.**


	7. ¡Hola, siglo XXI!

**Disclaimer: Esto es inútil. No importa lo que diga aquí, yo y el resto del mundo sabemos que Naruto no es mío, sino de esa malvada y horrible persona llamada Masashi Kishimoto (Estalla en llanto).**

**Desarrollado en un universo alterno, en diferentes épocas. Tal vez algo OOC.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Reviews anónimos:**

**cynthia: ¡Hola de nuevo! Que bien que te pasaste otra vez y que te siguió gustando… ¡me puse bien contenta! Espero que si me salga poder escribir esto, porque se me hace ****un poco complicado. Las cosas se ponen mejores, ya tengo un buen de cosas planeadas para estos próximos capítulos. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!**

**Lunita27: Lo sé. Pobre Naruto, pero si le robas sake a Tsunade, pagas las consecuencias. Bueno si, a Sasuke le divierte molestar a Sakura, pero sólo para ver su reacción, no porque sea malo-malo. ¡Espero leerte pronto!**

**1000MoreLazyThanYou'llEverBe: ¡Hasta que te pasaste! Pero quedas perdonada. ¡Awww, me emocioné un buen al ver que si te gustó! Escribiré con más ganas. Síguelo leyendo, y ayúdame, que estoy perdida!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Me siento la peor persona del planeta. Sé que probablemente tardé un poco en subir, y por eso me disculpo (¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!) Pero finalmente me decidí a terminar el capítulo. Prendí la computadora, desconecté el Internet, abrí Word y me puse a escribir. Descubrí que tengo una especie de manía de hacer las cosas a último minuto. Y además, otra manía de hacer miles de cosas mientras hago lo que debería de estar haciendo a último minuto. Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Por favor no me maten. Prometo que subiré otro capítulo antes de terminar la semana. Además, ¡Son vacaciones! Más tiempo para escribir. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**. **

**Luna Antigua**

Sakura recorrió su habitación con la mirada y se enorgulleció. No había tardado ni diez minutos y ya estaba como una tacita de plata. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas, su contenido ya guardado en un pequeño bolso de mano rojo adornado con lazos negros. La ropa y zapatos sobre el espejo y debajo de la cama habían desaparecido, así como los enormes montones de objetos en la mesilla de noche y el secreter.

Se sentó sobre la cama y jalando con dificultad el pequeño bolso, empezó a guardar los últimos paquetes. Tomó entre sus manos una fotografía y frunció el ceño, aventándola al centro de la cama. Siguió frunciendo el ceño mientras guardaba el joyero nácar y un hatillo de plumas fuente y tinteros. Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a la foto. Se estiró sobre la cama y la recorrió con los dedos, esta vez sonriendo. La apretujó también en la bolsa de mano junto con los últimos paquetes de libros y pedazos de papel que esperaban sobre la cama.

Se incorporó y arqueó la espalda, pasando perezosamente la mirada a su alrededor. Francamente, un cuarto tan ordenado no parecía el suyo. Le gustaba mucho más con todas sus cosas regadas por allí.

Aburrida, soltó un bostezo y decidió que lo mejor sería salir a buscar a Tenten. A pesar de todo, afilar armas era bastante más divertido que no hacer nada.

Al atravesar al pasillo, vio a un ofendido Naruto, salir de la habitación de Sasuke e internarse en la suya con un portazo. Miró con curiosidad a Sasuke, que desde el umbral de la puerta, miraba la escena con expresión fastidiada. Sakura dedujo que ya había averiguado lo de su compañero de equipo y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- soltó bruscamente el pelinegro

-Oh, nada, nada no te preocupes- dijo, con otra risita. Sasuke la miró con enojo, pero su expresión cambió a otra algo perpleja.

-¿No estabas empacando?

-Ya termine- soltó con obviedad. El chico la miró con la cara desencajada. Sakura lo observó durante un rato con curiosidad hasta que captó. –Magia- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática y sacándole la lengua. Continuó su camino por el pasillo, alcanzando a escuchar un bufido detrás de ella. Hizo una mueca. Obviamente, Sasuke no esperaba que una habitación tan desordenada como la suya estuviera lista antes del Apocalipsis.

…………………………………………………………

Sakura se pasó los dedos por el pelo, en un vano intento de desenredarlo. Dándose por vencida y sin molestarse en mirarse en el espejo, cogió su capa favorita y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Dando un bostezo, recogió el borde del vestido para que no arrastrara y salió silenciosamente de su habitación. Sasuke probablemente despertaría solo, pero Naruto necesitaría ayuda. Abrió la puerta del ojiazul y miró a su alrededor. Se mordió el labio para contener un grito de furia. Apretando los puños, cerró la puerta, y entonces, gritó.

-¡Naruto!- se oyó un chasquido cuando el ojiazul dio un salto en la cama y levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-chan?- dijo confusamente el rubio, mirando a su alrededor, mientras su zorro asomaba la cabeza entre las mantas.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?! ¡Vengo a despertarte, idiota!- gritó la pelirosa -¡Y se supone que tendrías que haber empacado! ¡No comer y comer ramen y dormir! ¡Tonto!- rugió golpeándolo en la cabeza con rabia.

-¡Auuuu! ¡Sakura-chiaaaaan, eres muy mala conmigo!- lloriqueó Naruto

-Te lo mereces- sentenció con una mirada amenazante. -¡Mira todo esto!- dijo señalando a su alrededor. La habitación del chico era un desastre. Había montones de botes vacíos de ramen por todas partes, además de tazones de leche y basura. La ropa estaba fuera de la cómoda y lanzada por todo el cuarto, la cama cubierta con restos de comida y pergaminos -¡Deberíamos estar saliendo ahora!- gritó enfadada, no podía creer que Naruto tuviera su habitación aún peor que la suya.

-C-cálmate Sakura-chan- dijo el ojiazul alejándose un poco, con una sonrisa nerviosa -¿P-por qué no se adelantan? ¡Yo los alcanzo!

-¡Idiota! Pero por suerte para ti, tenemos que ir a entregar algo antes de irnos, así que tendrás algo de tiempo para empacar. ¡Pero pobre de ti como no estés esperándonos en el portal cuando lleguemos!- amenazó saliendo por la puerta a grandes y furiosas zancadas.

Al salir, se recargó contra la pared y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Y?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Lógicamente no está listo- contestó molesta -Nos alcanzará en el portal cuando terminemos con la entrega.

-Predecible.-dijo el chico con un bufido despectivo. Sólo entonces reparó en la vestimenta de su acompañante. Sakura llevaba un vestido rojo vino con adornos en encaje negro, ajustado en la cintura, las mangas resbalando por sus brazos. Además se cubría con la capa roja y negra que parecía ser su favorita.

-¿Qué traes puesto?- preguntó secamente

-Ropa- contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lo miró de arriba a abajo. -¿Qué traes puesto?- preguntó, perpleja.

-Ropa- imitó. La chica soltó un bufido.

-Dame tus cosas- ordenó, estirando el brazo imperiosamente. El ojinegro se quitó la mochila de la espalda y se la entregó. Cogiendo la mochila de Sasuke, y arrastrándola detrás de ella, se metió a la habitación de Naruto de nuevo, saliendo poco después con las manos vacías, excepto por una capa negra opaco.

-Póntela- ordenó de nuevo.

-… No

-¡No puedes recorrer así la ciudad! Necesitamos ir a entregar algo primero, y tú llamas demasiado la atención con _eso_ puesto- reprochó señalando el pantalón de mezclilla y la playera azul oscuro. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desafío, pero se puso la capa.

…………………………………………………

Salieron silenciosamente de la casa, con sus habitantes aún dormidos. Sakura cerró suavemente la puerta y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Apoyando un pie en el árbol más cercano, comenzó a caminar sobre él hasta llegar a una rama de apariencia firme. Miró desde esa altura a su acompañante y sonrió con desafío. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y saltó sobre la rama.

Rápidamente, ella saltó a la siguiente rama. El chico observó con atención su estilo de movimiento. Sus saltos eran suaves y gráciles, felinos, pero dejaban una sensación de desasosiego, como el ver a una leona atacar.

Llegaron al final del bosque, donde empezaban las casas de las afueras. Con seguridad, Sakura saltó sobre el oscuro tejado, ocultándose en la sombra de la chimenea de este. Saltaba por los techos casi sin apoyar los pies. Moviéndose con gracia felina, invisible para los transeúntes, que consistían en uno que otro borracho, o alguna sirvienta con expresión asustada

Llegaron a la orilla del río, a las casas de los que Naruto describía como los que "nadan en oro". Finalmente se detuvo sobre un tejado mucho más grande que los demás, con tejas de color oscuro. Una mansión, sin lugar a dudas.

Sacó de entre los pliegues de la capa un bote de algo que parecía ungüento, junto con una pequeña botellita de líquido blanco, adornada con filigrana de plata.

-Espérame aquí. No tardo.- murmuró, descolgándose del techo hasta el alfeizar de la ventana más cercana. Se escuchó un suave chirrido y Sakura se deslizó dentro de la casa. Luego, Sakura volvió a salir, esta vez con una bolsita de terciopelo morado en las manos.

Sasuke alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

-Veneno.- contestó simplemente la pelirosa. –Para envenenar a la amante de su esposo. Lo normal- agregó con un bostezo.

-¿Porqué entregas veneno por la ventana?- preguntó con una expresión un tanto extraña el pelinegro

-Así es el trato. Dejas la paga en el tocador, en su lugar amanece el veneno. Además, ¿te crees que puedes ir con un bote de veneno durante el día? Tiene que ser secreto.

-Hn

Sakura soltó un bufido y saltó al siguiente tejado, en dirección Oeste.

......................................................

Cuando llegaron al bosquecillo, Naruto ya estaba esperándolos, con expresión soñolienta y al Kyuubi sobre su hombro. Sasuke lo miró recelosamente al ver que él tampoco traía equipaje. Simplemente cargaba una mochila de tela marrón colgando del hombro. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, complacida.

-¿Y el portal?

-Hehe, es que... no lo encuentro, y pues... no soy muy bueno en _eso_- contestó Naruto mirándola con nerviosismo –La última vez que lo intenté, aparecí en la segunda guerra mundial- añadió, recordando y tragando saliva ruidosamente.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fría y entrecerró los ojos. Finalmente, meneó la cabeza y se dirigió al espacio que había entre dos árboles. Removió en el bolso rojo que traía, sacando un pequeño bote color morado con una etiqueta en caracteres extraños. Untándose un poco del pálido contenido en la mano, cerró los ojos con expresión de concentración. Tensó el rostro al pasar la mano por el espacio, trazando una línea recta. El aire pareció adquirir contextura, se veía borroso a través de él. Abriendo los ojos y soltando un leve resuello, Sakura pasó un dedo por la línea y jaló hacia los lados el aire con un jadeo. Una familiar corte, transparente e irisado, apareció entre los dos árboles.

La ojijade apoyó las manos en las rodillas, resollando. Tomando una última bocanada de aire, se incorporó. Ajustándose mejor la capa, miró hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke esperando.

-Ya está- susurró. Volvió a guardar el bote morado, cerrándolo meticulosamente antes.

Se irguió y miró con desdén a ambos chicos, que miraban la apertura, uno con desconfianza, el otro con infantil interés.

-¿Vienen o qué?

-Hn

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Sakura atravesó con decisión la... puerta, para llegar a una parcela de bosque casi idéntica a la anterior, con la diferencia de que el grosor de los árboles había aumentado, la vegetación era más frondosa. Mirando detrás de ella, les hizo una seña de que se apresuraran. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke aparecieron de lo que pareció ser la nada, mientras la chica observaba con indiferencia.

Sasuke sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras algo parecido al vómito trataba de subir por su garganta. Conteniendo las ganas de recargarse contra algo, respiró profundamente y miró de reojo a Sakura, que en ese momento estaba ocupada cerrando el portal. Naruto, mientras tanto, estaba sentado en el piso, respirando pesadamente, tratando de calmar a Kitsune con jalones de pelo, lo que sólo lograba enfurecerlo.

La pelirosa cerró cuidadosamente el portal, poniendo especial atención en los bordes en caso de una posible abertura. Era imprescindible que cerraran todos los portales, pues las apariciones de Akatsuki se habían hecho más y más frecuentes. Se rumoraba que habían visto a Hidan en Gales, y a Konan en Cambridge. No podían permitirse que encontraran un portal abierto.

Se tambaleó un poco y cerró los ojos en un intento de dejar de ver borroso. Abrir un portal, sencillamente te drenaba la energía.

Se acercó al rubio, que seguía sentado en el suelo, y le indicó que se levantara. Mirando a su alrededor con recelo, escaneó los alrededores. Nada. Estaban solos. Con una sonrisa de alivio, puso las manos tras la nuca y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque. Hasta que una presión en la muñeca la detuvo.

-¿Qué traes puesto?- preguntó Sasuke jalando su brazo. La ojijade contuvo un bufido exasperado.

Sasuke, pensé que ya habíamos dejado esto en claro. Estoy usando R-O-P-A.

-Pero Sakura-chan, ¿No piensas cambiarte?- preguntó Naruto metiéndose en la discusión.

-No, ¿Para qué demonios quiero cambiarme?- soltó la aludida.

-Quizá para que no te volteé a ver media población de Inglaterra- replicó sarcásticamente el ojinegro. La chica lo miró con enfado y jaló su muñeca.

-No veo el problema. Además, no creo que haya mucha gente por las calles a las seis de la mañana.- Sasuke bufó ante este comentario.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero si te miran raro es tu problema.- Sakura miró a Naruto, que parecía haber guardado su capa y la de su compañero en la mochila, y que, al igual que éste, usaba una playera que le iba grande color azul verdoso con una espiral en el centro y pantalones cortos. Frunció el ceño con terquedad.

-Cierra la boca, Uchiha- espetó la chica, adentrándose entre los árboles.

Después de casi una hora de caminata por el bosque, los árboles parecieron esparcirse más. Finalmente terminó el bosquecillo, y salieron a lo que parecía ser el jardín de una casa. Sakura aceleró su velocidad, impaciente, y saltó la verja, que daba a la calle. Mientras tanto, Naruto metía cuidadosamente al Kyuubi dentro de la mochila, tratando de evitar sus gruñidos airados al ver sus múltiples colas aplastadas.

-Me adelantaré- murmuró la chica entre dientes, caminando en dirección a un callejón. Al pasar por el callejón, Sakura ya había desaparecido. Lo único que alcanzaron a ver de ella, fue una sombra moviéndose a gran velocidad por los techos. El ojiazul hizo una mueca y soltó una serie de quejas en voz baja sobre su rara costumbre de vivir en los tejados.

Caminaron por un buen rato. Aún estaban en las afueras, lo que significaba casas con jardín y pocos autos. Naruto, curiosamente, se comportaba de forma profesional, tratando de disimular los frecuentes movimientos que ejecutaba la mochila, sin demostrar ningún tipo de asombro o curiosidad, aunque de vez en cuando, sus ojos se abrían en muda sorpresa al ver los edificios. El pelinegro, sin embargo, meneó la cabeza, decidiendo que no estaba listo para el metro.

Al llegar a las zonas más concurridas, Sasuke logró parar un taxi. El ojiazul se subió cautelosamente al auto, mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente y abrazando a la sospechosamente gruñona mochila. Cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la puerta, mientras Sasuke repartía indicaciones. En cuanto el viejo auto arrancó, abrió los ojos de golpe y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Su rostro se puso pálido mientras veía a que velocidad pasaban las casas y edificios.

En cuanto llegaron, el rubio bajó inmediatamente, tropezándose y algo verde. Se sentó en la banqueta y suspiró de alivio, acariciando la cabeza del "peluche" que sobresalía de la mochila.

........................ Sakura's P.O.V.

Me aburre caminar. Es lo más tedioso que alguien puede hacer. Es tortuoso, vas lento como una tortuga, mientras te mueres de rabia el mirar las caras burlonas de las hormigas que van incluso más rápido que tú.

Saltar por los árboles, en cambio, es increíble. Te sientes la dueña del mundo, alguien a quien nadie puede detener. Aunque sé que no es cierto, siento que así, los problemas nunca van a alcanzarme.

Pero en carencia de árboles, me fui por los techos. Da igual. Sientes la misma libertad, la emoción de sentir el viento revolviendo tu cabello.

Además, odiaba admitirlo, pero Sasuke tenía razón. La vez pasada, vine con uno de mis vestidos más sencillos, y aún así, la gente se me quedaba mirando como si estuviera loca. Quizá también, que corriera como una desquiciada y desapareciera y apareciera de repente en las esquinas, no ayudaba mucho a dar una impresión de cordura.

Desde luego, llegué muy rápido. Formulé un hechizo de invisibilidad y miré hacia la ventana. Vaya, estaba cerrada. Me senté sobre una farola y, aburrida, me pregunté dónde estaría Ino mientras miraba una tienda con un ligero parecido a una confitería frente a mí. Me lamí inconscientemente los labios al ver los tentadores caramelos expuestos en el escaparate.

Al poco rato, una ventana se abrió. Sonriendo, trepé rápidamente por la pared y me colé en la habitación. Tratando de asustar a mi amiga, me deslicé suavemente hasta llegar junto a ella, y, bruscamente, deshice el hechizo. Una chica de pelo rubio platinado y electrizantes ojos azules me miró sin un ápice de sorpresa mientras me hacía visible, recargada en una silla junto a ella.

-Saludos, cerda.- incliné mi cabeza respetuosamente, ocultando mis ojos burlones en los flecos de mi cabello.

-Frentona- asintió Ino con una brillante sonrisa, antes de arrojarse sobre mí, ahogándome en un abrazo que devolví con entusiasmo y suficiente fuerza para ahorcarla.

............................................End of Sakura's P.O.V.

Naruto rebuscó en la mochila en busca de las famosas llaves. Sasuke, mientras tanto, lo miraba con mal humor, plenamente consciente de las miradas que estaban atrayendo. La gente se paraba a mirarlos curiosa, después de todo, no todos los días se ve a alguien insultando a Uchiha Sasuke sin que éste le parta la cara.

-¡Teme, no encuentro las llaves!

-¿Podrías tratar de dejar de gritar?

Unas voces femeninas provenientes de la escalera retumbaron por el pasillo. Sasuke, molesto ante la idea de un encuentro con alguna chica, empujó a Naruto y sacó las llaves de un bolsillo lateral en la mochila. Estaba a segundos de abrir la puerta, cuando un chillido y unas manos como garras lo detuvieron.

-¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!- gritó Karin, arrojándose sobre él y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Karin- El ojinegro se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de la pelirroja, mientras ésta hacía un puchero. Le molestaba mucho su forma de llamarlo. Sólo sonaba bien en unos labios, que desde luego no eran los suyos.

-Eres tan malo conmigo, Sasuke-kun- gimió, tratando de evitar que escapara. Una rubia que acompañaba a Karin soltó una risita. El chico se volvió y le lanzó una mirada asesina, reconociendo al instante la risa sarcástica de Ino. Sin embargo, su atención fue desviada por un borrón de color, la chica que estaba parada junto a ella.

Pelo _rosa._

Ojos _verdes._

_Sakura._

Quitándose de encima a Karin, miró más detenidamente a la chica. Definitivamente era ella. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que ésta le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. Ignorando esto, y los ruiditos que hacía Naruto en un vano intento de detenerlo, se aproximó amenazadoramente a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás- hdccd¡?- Su frase no llegó a ser completada por causa de Naruto, que se lanzó sobre su espalda, colgándose como un mono sobre él y tapándole la boca en el proceso.

-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!- gritó con emoción mientras el pelinegro trataba de sacudírselo, y la gente los miraba con extrañeza. –Este- indicó señalando a Sasuke, que aún trataba de descolgarlo de su espalda –es el teme, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ya me conoce. Yo soy Yamanaka Ino- se señaló a sí misma la rubia. –Ella es Haruno Sakura- la pelirosa se sonrojó y se abrazó a si misma, escondiéndose detrás de Ino. Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que era bastante buena actriz, pero sus ojos, que en ese momento lo miraban con enfado, la delataban.

-Como sea- cortó Karin con impaciencia –Sasuke-kun, ¿no te gustaría ir a-?- su oración fue bruscamente cortada por el estruendo de una puerta al ser azotada. Rechinando los dientes, miró con odio a la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido el pelinegro y su compañero rubio.

Una vez adentro, Sasuke le dio un codazo a Naruto en el estómago y lo lanzó sobre el sillón.

-¡¿Qué coño fue todo eso, dobe?!- gritó, exigiendo una explicación inmediata. Naruto lo miró ofendido.

-Ibas a mandar todo a la mierda- contestó Naruto -¡Se supone que no la conocemos! Si se dan cuanta de algo, nos traerá problemas.

-¿Y porqué carajos es ella a la que no conozco y no a ti?- preguntó Sasuke, frustrado ante la idea

-¡Porque compartimos departamento!- gritó Naruto

-Da igual- murmuró el ojinegro, dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de algo que comer.

-¿No tienes ramen?- preguntó Naruto, asomándose tras él

-Piérdete

………………………………………………

Sakura pasó silenciosamente por el pasillo, escuchando las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeras. Según su amiga, en ese momento había cinco personas viviendo allí, contándolas a ellas. Sin embargo, una trabajaba hasta tarde y la otra estaba de vacaciones. Ellas y Karin, eran las únicas que estaban allí en ese momento. Pasó frente el cuarto de Ino, cuyo interior era color lavanda, y frente al de Karin, al que no había tenido premiso de entrar.

Recordó con disgusto su nueva habitación, pintada completamente de rosa. Ino le había dicho que podía redecorarla, pero que no llamase demasiado la atención. Sakura sabía a que se refería. Obviamente, la rubia estaba tratando de impedir que sus otras compañeras empezaran a mirarla raro.

Tuvo especial cuidad de asegurarse de que Karin estuviera durmiendo. Se detuvo unos segundos frente a su habitación, escuchando su tranquila respiración, de vez en cuando interrumpida por murmullos ininteligibles. Sintiéndose segura, volvió a su cuarto, aún vacío, exceptuando una cama sencilla y una mesa. Abrió cuidadosamente la ventana y se deslizó fuera. Sin mirar abajo, se descolgó a la ventana del piso inferior, apoyarse entre dos ventanas para volver a subir, esa vez alcanzando a ponerse de pie. Continuó con aquella rutina acrobática hasta haber alcanzado la ventana de la habitación que, según sus cálculos, sería de Naruto.

Metió los dedos entre la ventana y el cemento, alzándola lo suficiente para acomodarse mejor. Finalmente abrió completamente la ventana y saltó dentro de la habitación. Cayó sobre un bulto tibio y suave, rebotó y aterrizó sobre su espalda, enredándose de alguna manera misteriosa, en un nudo mortal de sábanas.

-¡Argh! ¡Naruto!- exclamó el bulto, incorporándose bruscamente y saltando fuera de la cama con expresión furibunda.

-¿Sasuke?- murmuró Sakura, mirándolo con confusión, entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de distinguir algo. El chico tenía el oscuro pelo revuelto y despeinado, usaba una playera color negra y bóxers del mismo color. Al reparar en lo último, Sakura sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Eso era extraño. No podía recordar la última vez que se había ruborizado.

Incómoda, desvió la mirada. Agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación, que escondía su rostro, cuyas mejillas habían tomado un color parecido al de su pelo. Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, mirando a la aparición nocturna sentada frente a él. Maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de imposibilidad para usar puertas?- preguntó con sarcasmo, tratado de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Cállate- la cabeza de Sakura volvió a enfriarse, aunque ese maldito sonrojo aún no se iba de su cara. Retorciéndose, trató de liberarse de entre las sábanas, que la apresaban completamente, haciéndola sentir como un vulgar gusano.

Sasuke miró con curiosidad a la chica envuelta en una especie de capullo, del que parecía ser incapaz de salir. Después de varios minutos de intentos infructuosos y silenciosa observación, el pelinegro se acercó a ella y dio un tirón a uno de los pliegos de la sábana. Con un ahogado "Puff" la joven cayó al suelo, sobre las sábanas de las que acababa de salir. Dio un salto para incorporarse y miró desafiante al chico frente a ella, concentrándose en su rostro.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, llevando las manos a las caderas

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke, tranquilamente tumbándose sobre la cama.

-¡¿Como que qué?! ¡Qué mierda te sucede!- gritó alterada Sakura –Se supone que SOY NUEVA, lo que significa que no conozco a NADIE, y eso te incluye a ti, _Sasu-chan_.- Se mofó, poniendo especial énfasis en el sobrenombre.

-No me llames así, _Pinky- _replicó _Sasu-chan_, abriendo perezosamente un ojo.

-Ajá, oye, ¿Cuándo empieza la escuela?- Una vez más, había cambiado repentinamente de tema, ignorando su contestación. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación del ojinegro. No distinguió nada. Apenas pudo distinguir la cama, ubicada justo debajo de la ventana, que era bañada en ese momento por la luz lechosa de la luna. Pateó las sábanas azules que reposaban a sus pies.

-En dos días. Deberías conseguirte un uniforme. No creo que se traguen lo del club de teatro otra vez- comentó despreocupadamente, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona.

-Como sea.- le restó importancia -Ino me dijo que tengo que comprar ropa. Dijo que no pensaba prestarme nada más.- hizo una cara graciosa, y acto seguido miró con expresión despectiva la camiseta morada que usaba en ese momento. No soportaba el color favorito de su amiga.

Y fue apenas en ese momento que una anomalía se registró en la mente de Sasuke. Aquella mañana, en el pasillo… Sakura no llevaba el vestido rojo. Analizando la imagen frente a él, se dio cuenta de que traía lo mismo que en el pasillo.

Traía una camiseta morado claro de manga larga y unos pantalones holgados blancos. Sintió ganas de reír ante la vista de la chica de vestidos estrambóticos usando ropa que podías encontrar a centenares en la calle. Además, resultaba bastante obvio que ninguna de las dos prendas era suya. Sus delicadas manos quedaban ocultas en las mangas de la camiseta, el cuello redondo de ésta se deslizaba sobre su hombro, dejando su cuello y clavículas expuestas. Se encontró casi literalmente babeando frente a su delgado cuello. Sin embargo, también se preguntó qué demonios comía. No era normal estar tan extremadamente delgado. Los huesos del cuello resaltaban tanto que resultaba poco saludable.

Antes de que pudiera contenerla, se le escapó una sonrisa. Sakura se veía adorable con toda esa ropa demasiado grande para ella y ese puchero en su rostro. La observó atentamente, mirando durante un buen rato su apetitoso cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba mirándola más de dos minutos sin decir absolutamente nada. Por suerte para él, la chica estaba aobsorta en el mismo tipo de observación.

-Sal de mi habitación- ordenó.

-¿Qué te da el derecho de darme órdenes?- respondió con altanería después de un rato, saliendo del trance.

-MI habitación, MIS reglas. Fuera- dijo señalando la ventana

-Eres una mala persona.- reprendió mientras se trepaba sobre el marco.

-Arderé en el infierno.- contestó mientras la empujaba por la ventana. Sakura se sujetó a los bordes y salió sin dificultad.

-De todas maneras, tenía que hablar con Naruto - Le sacó la lengua antes de saltar y desaparecer de la vista.

-¡Y la próxima vez, usa la puerta!- le gritó a la figura que se dejaba caer por las cañerías. El ojinegro cerró la ventana bruscamente y corrió las cortinas.

Recogió las sábanas del suelo. Olían a ella. Era ese embriagante olor, misterioso y melancólico. Sonrió y se tumbó en la cama. Tenía la sensación de que esa noche no tendría pesadillas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno. No me encantó este capítulo, pero que se le va a hacer. Espero que perdonen mi tardanza, no me maten, no me desprecien o lancen jitomates. Y tengan compasión y dejen a esta autora un review, aunque sea pequeñito. ¡Recuerden, los reviews están en la dieta sana de todo autor!**

**¿Bien, horrible, despreciable, interesante? Sea como sea, pica el botón de abajo porfavooooooooooo- **_**Inner: Sii! Y nos das incentivo para acabarlo antes del jueves**_** –ooooooooooooooooooooooooooor!**

**Y miles de millones de gracias a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas, o me dejaron su opinión. ¡Me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo!**


	8. Las amigas de mi amiga

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío. Así que no me manden a la cárcel por violar derechos de autor. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo sólo soy una persona con demasiada imaginación y poca vida social.**

**Desarrollado en un universo alterno, en diferentes épocas. Tal vez algo OOC.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Chica Review: ¡Gracias! La verdad no quería que fuera como todos los demás pero –suspiro- creo que quedó algo parecido. Muchas gracias por sugerir a Tayuya. ¡A mí también me encanta! Besos, lady ramen.**

**Lunita27: ¡Si! Deberáis crearte una cuenta. Es súper útil. De cualquier forma, lo que importa es que te pasaste. Espero te siga gustando el fic. Besos, lady ramen.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno. Tardé más de lo planeado, y me disculpo mucho por eso. Esque en México la influenza es un problema enorme, hasta suspendieron las clases y todo. Mis padres decidieron huir a Cancún porque mi hermanastra bebé-bebé si le daba se moría, y no somos tan millonarios como para irnos del país. Así que no tuve tiempo de escribir, y me disculpo mucho mucho mucho por la tardanza. Además (yay!) ¡Finalmente conseguimos una nueva computadora! Claro, el tiempo es reducido, porque aún debo compartirla con mi hermana mayor, pero ¡no más café internet! Ahora sí, el capítulo.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**. **

**Luna Antigua**

Sakura soltó un quejido y se retorció en la cama, tratando de recuperar la sábana que acababan de arrebatarle. Al ver que su agresora no cedía, se dio la vuelta y se arrebujó contra la almohada, en un vano intento de recuperar el calor. Despiadadamente, su atacante la jaló del brazo, tirándola sobre el frío suelo de madera, provocando que soltara un gruñido y se levantara de mala gana.

-Vete, cerda. Quiero dormir.

-Buenos días a ti también- saludó radiante Ino, ignorando sus agrios comentarios. –De verdad, frente de marquesina, párate o llegaremos tarde- añadió, frunciendo el ceño al ver que su amiga se volvía a tumbar en la cama, esta vez con una cobija en su poder.

-No me interesa. Déjame en paz- gimió, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

-O te paras por las buenas, o te pararé por las malas- amenazó Ino, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Haz lo que quieras- Obviamente, Sakura no estaba escuchando. Dio un giro en la cama y se hizo bolita.

-Bien- Ino esbozó una sonrisa mientras derramaba la botella de agua helada sobre la cara de su amiga.

.................................................................

-No tenías porqué hacerlo con tanta violencia.- reclamó Sakura, gritando a través de la puerta del baño, mientras Ino daba vueltas frente al espejo de la habitación.

-Tienes el sueño pesado. Despertarte es toda una odisea personal- replicó sin interés, sonriéndole coquetamente a su reflejo.

-Créeme, hay maneras bastante más sutiles de levantar a alguien- contestó, saliendo del baño con una mueca incómoda en el rostro. –Ino, esta cosa es diminuta,- se quejó -¿Cómo se supone que voy a usarla?- añadió, señalando la falda del uniforme y mirándose en el espejo con una mueca.

-Sakura, te queda perfecta. Sólo le subí un poquitín el dobladillo.- dijo Ino, sin pizca de culpabilidad, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la puerta–Además, tienes bonitas piernas- agregó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa.

La ojijade soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que cualquier discusión resultaría inútil. Su "querida" amiga era una persona muy terca. Tomando su recientemente adquirida mochila y colgándosela del hombro, siguió a su amiga y tomó una galleta de un tarro antes de salir por la puerta.

No prestó mucha atención al cotorreo de Ino, mucho más concentrada en el rítmico mordisqueo de su galleta. Salieron tranquilamente por el vestíbulo y una vez en la calle, caminaron hasta la estación de metro más cercana. En el subterráneo, estaban caminando tranquilamente por uno de los túneles, cuando fueron bruscamente interceptadas por Karin, que iba en compañía de otras dos chicas. Sakura reconoció a una, de cabello morado oscuro, una tal Ami, a la cual no parecía agradarle mucho.

Ignoró la grosera mirada que estaba recibiendo de parte de "Ami" y las miró calmadamente mientras terminaba su galleta y tragaba. Karin hablaba en murmullos con Ino, en un urgente bisbiseo. Luego de unos segundos, se volvió hacia Sakura.

-¿Te importa si me la robo un rato?- preguntó con impaciencia

-¿Huh?- miró a su alrededor con confusión. Había estado pensando en otra cosa. Sin embargo, al voltearse, pudo distinguir la silueta de la pelirroja, arrastrando a su amiga, que en ese momento le dirigía una mirada de disculpa.

Sakura se quedó mirando un rato por donde había desaparecido la rubia. Por fuera, mantuvo su fachada, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. La única vez que había salido, sólo había cruzado la calle a comprar el bendito uniforme. Además de que no tenía idea de donde demonios salías de esa estúpida especie de cueva. Miró la multitud, que la arrastraba con ellos. Enorme y amenazante. Luchando en contra de la marea, llegó a un poste y se aferró firmemente a él, esperando desvalidamente que alguien la salvara.

........................................................

Sasuke caminaba junto a Naruto, haciendo muecas de vez en cuando ante el escándalo que estaba armando el rubio. Hacía mucho que había dejado de prestarle atención, pero creía que en ese momento estaba diciéndole algo relacionado con un conejo. Miró a su alrededor con aburrimiento, y Naruto perdió toda su atención cuando captó una mancha rosa entre la multitud. Miró con más atención y, efectivamente, allí estaba Sakura... aferrada a un poste.

Alzando una ceja, le hizo una seña a Naruto de que lo esperara y se acercó a ella. Una sonrisa torcida se esparció por su rostro al verla. Siempre había considerado el uniforme del sector femenino de la escuela como un patético intento de conseguir atención. Pero a ella le sentaba demasiado bien. Se relamió inconscientemente los labios al ver su pequeña figura con esa mueca de terror. La tomó del cuello de la blusa y la arrastró hasta donde Naruto lo esperaba, mirándolos con expresión extrañada.

...................................................

Sakura sintió como alguien la jalaba de la ropa y la arrastraba, despegándola del poste. Al principio, estaba demasiado sorprendida para poder hablar. Pero luego reaccionó, ¡Alguien la estaba secuestrando! Se agachó rápidamente y dio un giro de 160 grados, causando que el presunto "secuestrador" trastabillara. Aprovechando esta ventaja, apoyó las manos en el suelo y le lanzó una patada.

Para su sorpresa, el sujeto bloqueó la patada con facilidad, atrapando su pie en el aire. Frunciendo el ceño, trató de darle un golpe en la mandíbula. Estaba a centímetros de su destino cuando fue detenida nuevamente. Maldiciendo, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de orbes negros que la miraban fijamente. Sólo había visto ojos de un negro tan profundo una vez en la vida. Retirando sus extremidades de las manos del chico, se puso en cuclillas y se incorporó lentamente.

Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuanta de que una gran multitud de gente los miraba fijamente. Trató de forzarse a sí misma a sonrojarse, pero su cara permaneció pálida. Dándose por vencida, soltó una risita y puso las manos tras la espalda con una sonrisa avergonzada. Instando a Sasuke a que se apresurara con una mirada alarmada, dieron media vuelta y se internaron en el gentío, hasta el lugar donde Naruto los miraba con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?!- alcanzó a preguntar.

-Pensé que quería secuestrarme- explicó Sakura, mirando a Sasuke y haciéndole un gesto de disculpa. Naruto cerró la boca, asimilando lentamente su respuesta.

-Hn- el joven sacudió la mano que había detenido el avance de la pierna de la chica y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Naruto sonrió, comprendiendo, para segundos después mirar a Sakura con expresión interrogante de nuevo-¿Porqué abrazabas un poste?

-Me perdí- admitió con brusquedad, como confesando una humillante debilidad. Sasuke rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar. Sonrió al sentir como la chica se pegaba lo más posible a él y relajó la postura. Cuando finalmente entraron al atestado compartimento del tren subterráneo, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Tanto Sakura como Naruto, estaban anormalmente pegados a él. Dirigiéndole a Naruto una mirada de amenaza, ante la cual éste tragó saliva, se acomodó entre dos tipos con portafolios y se sujetó a una agarradera que colgaba del techo. El tren se empezó a mover.

Y fue entonces cuando Sakura realmente entró en pánico. ¡El suelo se movía demasiado rápido! Sintiendo un repentino mareo, y conteniendo las ganas de gritar de sorpresa, acomodó en su rostro una expresión adecuada para el funeral de un amigo cercano y se sujetó con más fuerza del brazo de Sasuke. Sin embargo, cuando el tren aceleró, abandonó cualquier tipo de pretensión, aferrándose al torso del chico de manera aterrorizada, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y rodeándol en un abrazo estrangulador.

……………………………………………………

-Nunca… jamás… -murmuraba Sakura, con el rostro pálido, finalmente retirando sus brazos de alrededor de Sasuke, que parecía tener problemas para respirar. La chica trató de caminar normalmente, terminando casi chocando con una pared. Soltando un suspiro, volvió a sujetarse del brazo del ojinegro, buscando un apoyo para subir las empinadas escaleras que conducían a la superficie.

Se dejó guiar por el brazo del chico hasta llegar a la esquina de lo que parecía el campus de la escuela. Miró a su alrededor con ojos soñolientos y se dio cuenta de que mucha gente los miraba con evidente curiosidad. Extrañamente, no le importó. Se recargó sobre Sasuke y continuó caminando. Al cruzar las puertas, vio Ino, mirándola ansiosamente, caminando de un lado a otro bajo un árbol. Al verla, le hizo una seña para que se reuniera con ella. De mala gana, se soltó del brazo del plinegro y caminó en su dirección.

…………………………………………………….

Finalmente terminó la escuela. Ino y yo salimos a sentaron en un café. Miré con aburrimiento mi ensalada, y luego a las otras tres que adornaban la mesa. Tanto Karin como su inseparable Ami habían decidido unírsenos. Sin embargo, ahora estoy bajo la impresión de que no le agrado a ninguna de las dos. En cuanto nos localizaron, Ami hizo lo de siempre- ignorarme y agitar su cabello morado con ademán de desprecio. La verdad no me interesa. Si ella quiere odiarme, bien, es su problema, no el mío.

Pero hasta ahora, Karin me había caído bastante bien. Seguro, usaba la falda demasiado arriba para el gusto de cualquiera y parecía coquetear con básicamente todos los chicos de la escuela, pero me agradaba. Sin embargo, al verme, entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en rendijas y se volvió para susurrarle algo a su amiga, que rió y agitó las pestañas. La verdad tampoco me interesó su comportamiento, al menos de momento, pues al parecer, íbamos a comer algo.

Pero eso también me ha decepcionado. Esta patética excusa de comida no resulta agradable. Suspiré y removí el aderezo que descansaba sobre una cama de lechuga. Pinché un mini-tomate con el tenedor y me lo llevé a la boca. Ami y Karin reían de algo, mientras Ino las escuchaba con obvio interés. Bueno, aquí yo no pinto nada. Una vez afuera, eché un vistazo detrás de mí, y me di cuenta de que ninguna había notado mi ausencia. Probablemente debí haberme sentido insultada, pero estaba hambrienta, y no deseaba retrasar más el disfrute de una comida de verdad.

No había necesidad de perderme en la enormidad de esa ciudad. Trepé al tejado más próximo al amparo de la oscuridad de un callejón y fui lo más rápido que podía. Sabía que, a esa velocidad, nadie iba a notarme.

Una vez en mi departamento, decidí que merecía un descanso. Tomé una bolsa de galletas y otra de ositos de gomita de la alacena y me senté frente a la televisión. Me puse a ver un programa con un enorme dinosaurio morado y un montón de niños. Estaba felizmente cortándoles la cabeza a los ositos verdes, cuando el sonido de la puerta interrumpió mi sádica matanza de inanimadas imitaciones con sabor. Voleé a ver detrás del sofá, aún con el cuerpo desmembrado del oso en la mano.

Me encontré con un inesperado estruendo y una serie de maldiciones. Admito que con algo de curiosidad, estiré un poco más mi cuello para obtener una mejor vista. A través de la puerta trataba de pasar una chica de larguísimo pelo negro a la que identifiqué como Kin, que a su vez ayudaba a la de lenguaje obsceno a arrastrar una maleta. Perdiendo el interés, me concentré en ver _Barney_, arrancándole ocasionalmente la cabeza a un oso, disfrutando del placer de imaginar que era Ami.

El sofá se hundió cuando un peso extra se dejó caer a mi lado y tomó posesión del control de la caja mágica, alias televisión. Algo molesta, miré el control mágico en espera de un injusto intercambio entre mi amigo el dinosaurio y uno de esos programas baratos de los que tanto disfrutaba Ino. Pero para mi alegría, la intrusa solamente apretó un botón que logró que la voz de los niñitos resultara audible. A pesar de que la envidia me recorría (había tratado de hacer eso por horas) sonreí, pues realmente estaba disfrutando _Barney_. Cuando terminó el programa y anunciaron el comienzo de _Backyardigans_, finalmente me digné a mirar a mi silenciosa compañera.

Una chica de cabello rojo-fucsia y ojos chocolate miraba con expresión aburrida la televisión. Me miró de reojo y sonrió. Su sonrisa no me agradó nada. Era maliciosa y colmilluda. Daba escalofríos. La miré por un buen rato, esperando una presentación que nunca llegó. Encogiéndome de hombros, cogí un puñado de gomitas y las empujé dentro de mi boca. Si ella no planeaba presentarse, yo no iba a oponerme a sus planes.

Yo y mi silenciosa compañera vimos _Backyardigans._ Y el programa siguiente. Y el siguiente. A la mitad del tercero comencé a adormilarme, en esa etapa en la que sueñas sin estar dormida. Aún mientras bebía té con una rata gigante, tenía una vaga noción de mis alrededores, así me di perfecta cuenta cuando se apagó la televisión. Despertando, giré para mirar a rojo-fucsia, que miraba la puerta con expresión casi airada. Se tensó imperceptiblemente al ver un destello rojo.

En su usual gloria, Karin entró por la puerta, seguida por su séquito de ovejas, también conocidas como Ami e Ino. La última me dolía. Ino era mi mejor amiga, y aunque me reprendía a mí misma por mi egoísmo, me dolía. Desvié la mirada hacia rojo-fucsia, quien se hundió de vuelta en el sillón, en lo que me pareció un pobre intento de pasar inadvertida.

Lógicamente, no funcionó. Ni mi cabello ni el suyo eran algo que podría pasar desapercibido. Barbie Tinte Tomate nos ubicó rápidamente y, además de ignorarme, le dirigió una mirada de absoluto desprecio a rojo-fucsia.

-¿Qué, Tayuya?- mirando el lado positivo, sabía su nombre. Mirando el negativo, Karin tenía ganas de pelea –Creíamos que te había tragado un oso, o algo así.- Su tono no me agradaba, y parecía que a rojo-fucsia tampoco. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero Karin tenía una manera impresionante de cargar cada sílaba de grosería –Parece que aún después de diecisiete años de vida aún no aprendes a vestirte de forma decente.- unas risitas a su espalda secundaron sus palabras. Sentí un doloroso pinchazo al reconocer la de Ino.

Tanto como Barbie-Tomate como yo repasamos su atuendo, yo con curiosidad, ella con desprecio. No me pareció nada fuera de lo normal. Un gorro negro descolorido, shorts negros y una larga camiseta sin mangas. Lo único que realmente destacaba era un lazo de brillante morado atado a su cintura.

-Al carajo contigo, Karin- replicó sencillamente "Tayuya", antes de desaparecer y dirigirse hacia lo que deduje su habitación. Noté una mirada en mi nuca y me di lentamente la vuelta. En ese momento, supe cómo se sentía un conejo acorralado por lobos. Las tres me miraban de manera aterradora. Bueno, en realidad las dos, porque Ino más bien me lanzaba una mirada asesina. Sintiéndome atrapada, traté de escapar a mi habitación, con la excusa de acomodar mis cosas, pero Ami tenía otros planes.

Se interpuso en mi camino, y, con una sonrisa tan falsa que resultaba insultante, me invitó a sentarme con ellas. Estuve tentada a decirle que no. Y de una manera algo ofensiva, además. En vez de eso, decidí ser hipócrita y sonreírle de vuelta.

Me senté en la barra de la cocina, y acepté el vaso con agua que me ofrecía Karin con "amabilidad". Aprovechando que no me miraban, volqué la mitad del azucarero dentro de mi vaso. Ino desapareció en su habitación, con la excusa de "estar cansada". Cobarde.

-¿Eres de Londres, Sakura-chan?

-Mmm. No. Nací en Somerset, pero mi familia es japonesa.

-Parece que ya conocías a Ino

-Somos amigas de cuando niñas.

-Tu color de cabello es un poco extraño. ¿Es natural?

-Ajá. Viene de familia.

-¿Te ha gustado la escuela?

-Sí. La gente es muy amable.

-¿No conoces a nadie, además de Ino?

-No.

Frunciendo los labios maliciosamente, Ami hizo LA pregunta. La pregunta que le daba razón de ser a este absurdo interrogatorio.

-¿Segura? Porque pareces llevarte muy bien con Sasuke-kun. Llegaste con él a la escuela, ¿no?- Me golpeé la cabeza mentalmente por mi estupidez. Lógicamente que nos habían visto en la mañana.

-Es que… me perdí –admití, poniendo voz avergonzada- Y me encontré con Uchiha-san, que se ofreció a ayudarme- miré las caras de incredulidad de ambas y me pregunté si no habría dicho algo indebido.

-¿Se ofreció a ayudarte? ¿Sasuke-kun?- Claro. Alguien con una actitud tan odiosa como Sasuke no ayudaba desinteresadamente a los demás. Uff.

-En realidad, no. Fue más bien su amigo, Uzumaki-san. Es una persona muy alegre- contesté con rapidez, tratando de enmendar mi error.

-Pero ibas del brazo de Sasuke-kun- insistió Karin. Esto empezaba a desesperarme. ¿Por qué no se daban por vencidas?

-Me asusta un poco el metro. Me mareo cuando me subo.- puse voz avergonzada de nuevo- Uchiha-san accedió a sostenerme para que no me cayera. Pero no parecía estar muy contento al respecto.- noté con satisfacción que ambas se relajaron ante mi explicación. Me excusé diciendo que estaba cansada y que iría a dormir. Escuché sus voces aliviadas antes de cerrar la puerta y me felicité por mis increíbles habilidades de actuación. Era una mentirosa de primera.

Ino vino a verme antes de que lograra quedarme dormida. Fingiendo de nuevo, apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos, poniendo en práctica mis grandiosas habilidades de actuación. Pero creo que realmente estaba muy molesta conmigo, porque me sacudió con fuerza y ahogó mis quejas con una almohada.

Me soltó un enorme sermón acerca de lo mal que estuvo abandonarlas en la comida. A Ino no le gustó para nada que la dejase "plantada". Defenderse sería inútil. Ino es como terca como ella sola, y no suelta el pedazo de carne jamás. Así que me limité a escuchar en silencio, lo cual, o le pareció muy sospechoso, o pensó que la estaba ignorando. En parte tenía razón en lo de ignorarla, pero sólo en parte. No había ninguna razón para que me golpeara y saliera tan ofendida.

………………………..

Hoy, Ino me plantó. Desperté un poco tarde, por lo que me bañe y vestí de forma apresurada. Y cuando salí de mi cuarto, ¡sorpresa! Ino se había ido con Karin. No quería volver a ir con Sasuke y Naruto. Bueno, si quería, pero habría parecido realmente patético que fuera a buscarlos rogando ayuda. Además de la ida de ayer por el metro tuvo sus inconvenientes. El más importante, desde luego, es el mareo y las ganas de vomitar. Y la otra, es que no sabes donde sales, ni qué recorriste. Así que aún no tengo ni idea de donde se supone que está la escuela.

Tayuya y Kin también acaban de salir. Tenía planeado seguirlas hasta el colegio pero… Kin acaba de meterse en un auto con unos sujetos de aspecto amenazador. La mejor opción, ahora era Tayuya. Me sentí muy aliviada cuando no se metió a los túneles, y en vez de eso caminó y se sentó en una banca-para-autobuses de metal.

Puse en práctica mi sigilo al no ir a sentarme junto a ella, pero parece que no funcionó.

-¡Hey, cereza! Deja de tratar de seguirme. Al menos pon cara- Bueno, eso ha sido humillante. Parece que se dio cuenta desde el principio.

-Humm.- A veces me sorprendo a mí misma. Bravo por mi respuesta.

Así, que fui a la escuela con Tayuya. Subimos en un autobús que resultaba bastante menos horrible que el metro. Así que decidí que era momento de una conversación.

-Sakura Haruno- me presenté con educación.

-Sólo Tayuya- y de nuevo sonrió, maléfica y colmilludamente. De hecho, sonrió todo el camino, sonrió en al llegar al colegio, al ver la cara que puso Ino al vernos, y sonrió aún más al ver la reacción de Karin y Ami cuando se fue con nosotras en el recreo. Desde luego, eso incrementó muchísimo el odio que Ami parecía sentir por mí, y Karin dejó de portarse amable.

A la salida, Ino me plantó _de nuevo_. Así que ahora sigo a Tayuya, de nuevo. Sigue sonriendo. Vaya.

…………………….

Después de unos días, he alcanzado un extraño equilibrio. Ino se va en la mañana con sus amigas, de las cuales sólo Karin me habla, y yo me voy con Tayuya. Dejando de lado las malas palabras, es grandiosa. En el recreo, estoy con Ino, o a escondidas con Sasuke y Naruto. Desde luego, la mitad de la escuela sabe que somos "conocidos amistosos", pero procuramos llamar poco la atención. Dentro de unos días, los chismorreos estarán preparados para que andemos juntos en la escuela. A la salida, usualmente vuelvo a irme con Tayuya. Vemos Barney, y después cada quién se va por su lado. Yo, a escaparme con Ino a leer revistas y pelearnos con magia o con Naruto a tratar de que entienda las matemáticas. A veces con Sasuke. Y así se repite el ciclo.

Sin embargo, he descubierto algo alarmante en una revista. Al parecer, tengo todos los síntomas de estar enamorada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¡Genial! La parte que todos adoramos, y nos saltamos de todas formas. ¡Las notas de la autora! Bueno, ****muchisisimas gracias. Sobre todo después de que me di cuenta de algo sumamente importante que había pasado por alto. ¡Más de 50 reviews! ¡Y ahora 67! Cuando me di cuenta, grité tan fuerte que mi hermana vino a ver si me habían asesinado o algo. ¡Como sea, estoy feliz! Prometo traer capítulos más, mucho más rápido. Además, siento (no sé si es verdad) que he mejorado en mi estilo de escribir. **

**Además, ya tengo el otro capi casi terminado, nadamás unos añadidos y correcciones y listo. Porfa déjenme sus ideas y comentarios, me animan muchísimo a continuar.**

**¡Muchísisisimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, sigan haciéndome tan feliz por favor! Gracias también a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado, ****muchas gracias a: Karina Natsumi, sasuke9529, gaia the spurious, zolhyy09, setsuna17, o0Hana-Chan0o, sysa12, Lunita27, 1000MoreLazyThatYou'llEverBe y Chica Review. Les daría galletas y helado si pudiera, sniff.**

**¡Así que piquen el botón de abajo, para repartir felicidad por el mundo!**


	9. ¡¿Que a mi QUE!

**Disclaimer: ¡Yay! Naruto no es mío. No hay razón para restregármelo en la cara. Es y por siempre será de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, y nunca, NUNCA mío. Si, la vida es cruel.**

**Desarrollado en un universo alterno, en diferentes épocas. Tal vez algo OOC.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Lunita27: ¡Gracias! Awww, de verdad desearía poder darte un helado fresa-licioso. Que bueno que te gustó el cap ******** Espero te guste este también. Te mando un beso muuy, pero que muuy grande.**

**nadeshko-hime: ¡muchas gracias por el review! Espero te guste este capítulo.**

**ana belen martinez amaro: Seee. Soy lenta pero segura, tardo, pero lo subiré... algún día. Muchas gracias! Mi madre ya decidió que es seguro volver al D.F. Mi mini-hermana está a salvo. Y pues, muchísimas gracias por el review.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Luna Antigua**

-Oye, frentona, ¿seguro está bien?- preguntó Ino con un evidente tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Por última vez Ino, estaré bien.- respondió la chica, mientras botaba una pelota en el techo, tumbada en la cama. –No voy a incendiar el departamento, a rebanarme el cuello con un cuchillo de cocina ni a ponerme tu ropa mientras no estés.- atrapó la pelota y la miró con exasperación –Cálmate y respira.

Ino tragó una bocanada de aire y sonrió –Gracias, Saku.

-Ajá. Diviértete con Sai.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura se aburría. Usualmente, los viernes iba al cine con Ino a comer palomitas, ver películas cursis y luego a molestar a los dependientes de las tiendas probándose todo y no comprando nada. Pero a veces, Ino quedaba también los viernes con Sai. Ella ya se lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo, estaban juntos. Y se notaba a leguas que la rubia lo adoraba. En esos casos, iba con Tayuya a encantar serpientes o cualquier otra locura que se le ocurriera a la roji-fucsia.

Pero ese día, también Tayuya había salido con un montón de amigos de otra prepa a quien sabe dónde. Sakura se aburría, y mucho. Se bebió un café y leyó un montón de cómics. Vio televisión hasta que le dolieron los ojos. Y al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que sólo había pasado una escasa media hora. Soltó un grito frustrado.

Bajó las escaleras.

Recorrió el pasillo.

_Ding-dong_, tocó la puerta.

Esperó a que le abrieran.

………………………………………………………

-Cierra la boca, Naruto.- gruñidos

-Bastardo arrogante.

-Idiota.- gruñidos

-Cretino

-Imbécil- gruñidos

_Din-dong_

-¡Tú abres! Yo estoy viendo la película- gruñidos de aprobación

Sasuke caminó con flojera hasta la puerta. Compuso su mejor expresión exasperada, y abrió la puerta.

Sakura esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora e inclinó la cabezada de forma adorable.

-¡Uchiha-san! Me alegra que estés aquí. Quería consultarte algunas dudas acerca del proyecto de quí-

-Córtala, Sakura, no hay nadie.- la interrumpió con hastío el chico. Inmediatamente, la cara de Sakura cambió su expresión alegre por una malhumorada.

-Gracias a Dios- murmuró mientras lo empujaba para pasar. –No llego a entender porqué debo ser alguien tan insoportable.- Sasuke ignoró su agrio comentario y cerró la puerta con el pie, recargándose en el marco.

-Naruto está con su animalejo viendo _El zorro y el sabueso_.- explicó al ver que buscaba a su alrededor con la mirada. Sakura frunció el ceño. Naruto era su mejor compañero en cuanto a relajo se trataba.

-Me aburro- expresó en voz alta, mirándolo como si fuera su culpa. –Hagamos algo, Sasuke. Creo que moriré si continúo así- dijo, recargando el dorso de la mano sobre la frente, en una dramática pose, pero con una expresión burlona.

-Hn.

………………………………………………….

-¿Qué es esto?- Sakura miró con desconfianza el pedazo de pizza frente a ella. Pinchó un jamón con el dedo.

-Es pizza, Sakura- contestó Sasuke a regañadientes, interrumpiendo su inspección de los diferentes tonos de rosa de su cabello.

-¡Come, come, Sakura-chan! ¡Es incluso mejor que el ramen!- agregó Naruto con entusiasmo

Sakura alzó una ceja y lo miró con incredulidad. Naruto puso una expresión culpable.

-Bueno, quizá, _casi_ tan bueno como el ramen-murmuró. Sakura hizo una mueca de satisfacción y mordió un pequeño pedazo. Lo masticó con lentitud y se relamió los labios. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por una fracción de segundo que sólo Sasuke notó. Una sonrisa diabólica afloró a los labios de la pelirosa.

En pocos segundos, el pedazo había desaparecido del plato. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Sakura se había comido una pizza grande entera, ella sola. Naruto miró con asombro como introducía en su pequeña boca otro pedazo, ignorando a Kyuubi, que lo jalaba con la pata, tratando de atraer su atención.

Después de un rato, Naruto desapareció a la sala de nuevo, finalmente haciéndola caso a Kyuubi, volviendo a ver _El zorro y el Sabueso_. Sakura empujó a un lado la caja de la pizza y acomodó los codos sobre la barra, mirando fijamente a Sasuke. Este le devolvió la mirada, fijando sus ojos en las orbes verdes de la chica. También recargó los brazos en la mesa, inconscientemente acercándose un poco más a ella. A Sakura no pareció molestarle la cercanía. Esbozó una sonrisa feliz.

_Splash_

Pobre, pobre Sasuke-kun. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa buslona, jugueteando con una, misteriosamente flotante, bola de agua. El chico se quitó con irritación los mechones empapados de la cara y le lanzó una mirada airada.

-Tienes que prestar más atención, Sasuke-kun- mencionó como de paso la chica. –Si yo fuera un enemigo, te habría matado fácilmente.

-Ya quisieras

-Ya quisieras tú

…………………………………………………

-¿Sasuke, podemos ver _Bambi_?

-No

-¿Porqué no?

-Porque yo lo digo. No quiero ver _Bambi_

_-_Pero _porqué_, Sasuke

-Es una película sobre un estúpido bebé reno, Sakura

-Tsk.

-Hn

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos y desvió la mirada, mientras Sakura sonreía victoriosa. Eso, en el idioma de Sasuke, significaría algo parecido a un asentimiento de muy mala gana.

Puso el DVD en el aparato y cogió el control remoto.

Le lanzó una almohada y se tiró sobre el sofá, jalando la playera del chico para que hiciera lo mismo. Soltando un bostezo, presionó el botón de _Play_ y se acomodó entre los cojines, recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro, que sonrió.

Después de todo, _Bambi_ no sonaba tan mal.

De vez en cuando, su acompañante se removía, su suave cabello rosa rozando su cuello.

Sakura se sentó erguida en lo que sería el momento clímax de la película, pero mirando a Sasuke, que se estaba cayendo de aburrimiento, en lugar de a la pantalla.

-¿Sasuke?- murmuró con suavidad, sacudiendo su hombro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Mm?

-¿Crees que-que ya pueda estar más con Naruto y... contigo?-preguntó, desviando la mirada. –Quiero decir... n-no es que los extrañe, o que no-

-Haz lo que quieras

-Bien- la chica sonrió –Porque creo que Ami me odia. Y Karin está a punto.- agregó, mirándolo con una ceja levantada

-¿Y?

-Y es por tu culpa

-Seguro

-¡Es tu culpa! Ambas te adoran. Si les prestaras más atención, dejaría de importarles que me contestes cuando te hablo.

-Eso es una idiotez. No voy a hablarles para poder hablar contigo.

-Tsk. Piensa lo que quieras.

-Hn.

-¡Ja! Tu vocabulario es realmente sorprendente, Sasuke. Necesitas con urgencia un diccionario. El idioma no tiene sólo monosilábicos, sabes.

-Hn.

......................................................

Ino abrió la puerta de su departamento y abrazó cariñosamente al chico que iba junto a ella, sonriendo aún más ampliamente al sentir sus cálidos brazos rodeando su cintura. Apoyó las manos en los pálidos hombros de Sai y con un salto le besó los labios. Se metió riendo dentro del apartamento y le tiró un beso antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aún sonriendo, se quitó los pasadores de su rubio cabello y los lanzó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Sakura!- gritó, esperando que la cabeza de su amiga emergiera con expresión malhumorada de detrás del sofá, o que le gritara desde su cuarto que la dejara en paz. Esperó, pero no hubo respuesta. Decidió que debía de estar con Tayuya.

Restándole importancia, Ino se metió en su cuarto y se tumbó sobre las sábanas lilas con un suspiro. Cogió su almohada y la abrazó, mordiendo cautelosamente el borde. La acomodó un poco y se recargó sobre ella.

Oyó un ruido raro en el pasillo, pero pensó que probablemente eran Sakura y Tayuya. Quizá Karin. Ino frunció el ceño. Últimamente, ella se había puesto un poco pesada. Insistía en _acosar_ Sasuke, y eso a la rubia no acababa de agradarle. Además, tanto Ami como Karin eran muy criticonas con su mejor amiga. Eso a Ino no le agradaba ni pizca.

Meneando la cabeza, aún con el ceño fruncido, Ino se levantó de la cama de un salto y caminó valseando por el pasillo. Se detuvo en la cocina y tanteó en busca de la presencia de Sakura, y al encontrarla, abrió de golpe la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen más extraña que había visto en meses.

Sasuke Uchiha llevando de caballito a Haruno Sakura.

Que demonios.

.........................................................

-¡Hyaaaa!

Aprovechando que el pasillo estaba vacío, Sakura saltó sobre la espalda de Sasuke, tomándolo por sorpresa por segunda vez en el día. Rodeó su cuello son sus finos brazos, y se colgó de él con fuerza mientras el chico se sacudía, tratando de derribarla. Cuando se quedó quieto, también rodeó su cintura con las piernas, jalando suavemente el fino cabello negro noche del chico.

-Sasuke-kun, ya es la segunda vez hoy- canturreó en su oído –Si yo fuera un enemigo, ya estarías doblemente muerto.- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risotada.

-Hn- el pelinegro sujetó las piernas de la chica y echó el peso hacia delante, caminando hacia las escaleras. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al sentir como Sakura se tensaba.

-¿Qué cree que hace, Uchiha-san?- preguntó con el tonto tonito que usaba en la escuela y aquella falsa, falsa voz asustada.

-Hn.

-Bájame, por favor- siseó, jalándole el cabello de nuevo.

-No.

Oyó a la pelirosa soltar un suspiro y aferrarse con más fuerza a su cuello. Subió las escaleras, y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de saltar al suelo.

Se abrió la puerta. Ino miró a su amiga con la boca abierta, pasando la mirada de ella al chico que la cargaba. Ignorándola, Sakura saltó al suelo con gracilidad, cogiéndose del brazo de Sasuke. Le lanzó al ojinegro una de las pocas sonrisas genuinas que atravesaban su rostro e hizo una reverencia burlona.

-Me honra el haber logrado sorprender al gran Uchiha Sasuke dos veces el mismo día. Todo un honor.- añadió, irguiéndose de nuevo. Antes de que Ino desapareciera dentro del departamento, Sakura saltó, besando suavemente la mejilla del chico ante la incrédula mirada de su amiga.

.......................................

-No puede ser...- murmuró Ino para sí misma, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.- No puede ser- siguió murmurando, mientras jalaba el brazo de su amiga en dirección a su habitación. -¡Sakura!-

-Ino- replicó la aludida sin entusiasmo.

-Explícate- exigió la rubia, recorriendo su habitación rápidamente, agitando frenéticamente las manos. -¿Q-que fue todo _eso_?

La pelirosa rodó los ojos antes de contestar. –Me aburría, así que fui a ver a Naruto y Sasuke. Vimos _Bambi_- añadió con algo más de entusiasmo.

-No me refería a eso- siseó Ino, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me pareció gracioso saltar sobre Sasuke cuando no miraba. – Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-¡Tampoco me refería a eso!-gritó histéricamente. Su amiga la miró con preocupación. -¿Qué fue _eso_?

-Mira, si hablaras de forma coherente quizá podría responderte- empezó Sakura, con un tono monótono.-No te entiendo nada, Ino.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?!- gritó Ino, colgándose de su hombro y sacudiéndolo

-... No

-No puede ser- gimió Ino de nuevo, antes de volverse a mirar a su amiga con seriedad –Mira, Sakura- comenzó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire –En circunstancias normales, jamás te diría esto, pero... es mi deber como tu mejor amiga.

-¿Y qué es lo que debes decirme?

-Sakura... Te. Gusta. Uchiha. Sasuke.

-...

-... ¿Saku?

-...

-¿S-saku?

-¡¿Qué a mí QUE?!

..........................................

Naruto escuchó un gritó retumbar por las paredes. Se estremeció. Probablemente era Sakura-chan de nuevo. Esperaba que no hubiese descubierto el robo de sus adoradas gomitas de ositos. Naruto se llevó a la boca la cucharada de cereal y pateó a Sai por debajo de la mesa, inconforme con su elección de comida. El chico hizo una mueca, y le lanzó al rubio una goma de borrar.

Ambos voltearon al ver la puerta abrirse, Naruto con la boca llena de cereal, Sai con un lápiz en la mano.

-¡Oi, teme!- Naruto agitó el brazo con entusiasmo, llamando al pelinegro.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun y tú están en la misma habitación.- le recordó amablemente Sai –No hay necesidad de gritar. No creo que Sasuke-kun tenga un problema de audición- añadió con malicia.

Naruto meneó la cabeza, irritado. –Sasuke, sé social por una vez y ven a sentarte- gruñó, empujando disimuladamente con el pie la cesta donde en ese momento dormitaba su zorro. Su "mejor amigo" había generado una manía por patear al pobre animal, y no quería que le arañara la cara de nuevo.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido de inconformidad, pero jaló un banco y se sentó junto a él. El rubio sonrió con emoción y le hizo una seña de victoria a Sai, cuya sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun y yo hemos generado una teoría interesante respecto a ti.

-No me interesa

-Oh, pero debería, teme- se metió Naruto, mientras Sai asentía con entusiasmo -Es muy, muy importante- agregó mientras ambos rodeaban al chico, evitando el escape de su "presa".

-Nada que salga de tu cabeza es importante, idiota- replicó Sasuke. La cara de Naruto se puso roja, muy, muy roja.

-¡¿Qu-?!- Sai lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano, y con una sonrisa diabólica, apoyó el codo en el hombro de Sasuke, y añadió: -Naruto-kun y yo creemos-...

-¡Que te gusta Sakura-chan!- explotó Naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro

Sasuke se paralizó completamente. Les lanzó a ambos una mirada entre sorprendida y airada. La boca de Naruto se abrió a todo lo que daba al ver que oh-gran-sarcasmo Uchiha Sasuke se había quedado _sin palabras_.

-HN.- se levantó de golpe

-Eso significa...- preguntó Naruto con voz estrangulada -¡Oh por DIOS!- gritó con horror -¡AL TEME LE GUSTA SA-!- logró gritar entes de que un jarrón saliera disparado contra su cabeza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lamento la tardanza. De verdad lo hago. De verdad lo siento muchísimo. Por favor, apiádense de mí y déjenme un review. Si ustedes se vengan de mí no dejando uno, perdónenme, lo siento muchisisisisisisisimo. Si me dejan review de todas maneras, les beso los pies. **

**Ya nos regresamos al D.F. y mini-B está bien. –suspiro- de veras lo siento mucho. MuchomuchomuchomuchomuchoMUCHO!**

**Muchos agradecimientos a: setsuna17, nadeshko-hime, ana belen martinez amaro, yulieth22, o0Hana-Chan0o y Lunita27. De verdad gente, los amo a todos. Pero sobre todo a los que me dejan review xD**

**Por favor, piquen el botoncito de abajo. Les cuesta 1 minuto de su vida el hacerme feliz. Además, tengo helado! (soborno, soborno)**


	10. No está tan mal

**Disclaimer: Se aplica, damas y caballeros.**

**Desarrollado en un universo alterno, en diferentes épocas. Tal vez algo OOC.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Luna Antigua**

Asomó su cabeza rosa por la puerta antes de abrirla completamente y arrastrar a Ino fuera. Sakura cerró la puerta en la cara de Karin, chocó con Ami en su camino a las escaleras y las bajó a toda velocidad. A punto de llegar a su meta sin ser detectada, sujetó a Ino con más firmeza y aceleró.

-¡Sakura-chan, espera!- _Mierda_. Volteó la cabeza por un segundo y vio a Naruto, y como no, también a Sasuke. Maldijo en voz baja y empezó a correr. Salió por la puerta a toda velocidad y se metió por el agujero que llevaba al subterráneo.

.....................

-Sai, creo que esto no fue una buena idea- murmuró Naruto. Sai dejó de recoger los pedazos de jarrones y vajilla despedazada regada por el suelo y le dio un zape.

-Claro que no lo fue, Naruto-baka- le dijo fríamente antes de agacharse de nuevo. Había dejado de lado el –kun de lado por el momento, considerando lo furioso que estaba. Por culpa del idiota rubio que tenía al lado, Sasuke prácticamente les había arrojado cada vaso, plato, cubierto y jarrón del lugar. Y Sasuke tenía muy buena puntería. Casi los _mata_.

-¡Eh, que no fue sólo mi idea!- reclamó Naruto, metiendo en una bolsa lo que una vez fue su tazón de ramen favorito. -¡Tú fuiste el cerebro del plan!

-Pero tú fuiste quien la regó- siseó Sai con ira. –_Tenías_ que ponerte a gritar, ¿verdad, Naruto?

-Valió la pena- afirmó Naruto con una sonrisa. Sai alzó una ceja. -¿Acaso no viste su cara? Se puso como animal salvaje- Naruto sonrió aún más y su amigo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sasuke se puso como loco.

Aunque eso no quitara que tuviese una puntería del demonio. _Maldito Uchiha-_ Sai pensó por décima vez en la noche. Con una mueca, se limpió la sangre de una de las muchas cortadas de la mejilla. ¿No pudo haber elegido algo más que lanzar? ¿Algo como, _almohadas_?

.....................

Naruto miró a Sasuke con hostilidad, pero el chico no se dio por aludido.

-Teme.- dijo Naruto, estrellando el puño contra la pared. Como única respuesta, Sasuke lo golpeó sobre el vendaje más grande que tenía en la cara. Naruto soltó un grito y pateó a Sasuke en la espinilla. Recordó con rabia como se habían puesto los demás al ver el desastre. Sasuke iba a pagarlas todas.

Naruto sonrió. Maliciosamente. Sakura-chan seguramente se pondría furiosa si le contaba las acciones de Sasuke. Y si a Ino le decían lo que le había hecho a su novio... Uchiha iba a conocer el dolor. Esperaba que lo golpearan duro._ Muy duro._

Impaciente, escaneó el vestíbulo en busca de una cabellera rosada y una rubia. Cuando finalmente las localizó, iban ya a mitad del camino hacia la puerta.

-¡Sakura-chan, espera!- gritó. La vio voltearse como en cámara lenta, lanzarle a Sasuke una mirada aterrada y correr todavía más rápido. Naruto pensó que esa velocidad era inhumana. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sakura?

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?!- soltó, mirando todavía con más rabia a su mejor amigo. Sasuke estaba igual de sorprendido que Naruto. Sakura estaba rarísima. Nunca se comportaba así.

-Hn.

.....................

-Sakura, lo estás evitando- murmuró Ino, dejándose caer junto a su amiga en el suelo del baño de mujeres.

-No es cierto- Sakura le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

-Debes de enfrentar el problema.-Ino le pellizcó un brazo para dar más énfasis–pero como no quieres hacerlo, -porque temes que yo tenga razón-, lo evitas.- agregó sabiamente la rubia.

-Mentira.

-Si es mentira, ¿por qué estás escondiéndote en el baño?

-Porque me da la gana.- Sakura se levantó al decir esto –No lo estoy evitando- Salió del baño con la cabeza bien en alto. Ino sonrió antes de seguirla. Finalmente Sakura daba la cara.

-Ino- oyó una voz tranquila decir tras ella. Reconociéndola, Ino se volteó con una sonrisa que se le congeló al darse la vuelta. Sai tenía la cara llena de rasguños y cortadas, por no mencionar sus brazos, que tenían unos aún más profundos, el derecho estaba vendado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó con un chillido antes de tirarse sobre él a inspeccionarlo. Al principio se preocupó, pero luego la rabia empezó a subir por su garganta. Era obvio que esto lo había hecho alguien. Alguien que _no_ era Sai.

Naruto finalmente localizó a Sakura. La vio salir del baño de mujeres con Ino. Corrió tras ella y le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla. Sakura se volteó bruscamente y lo empujó. Entonces, su cara molesta cambió a una de perplejidad al verlo cubierto en vendas. Al examinarlo más de cerca, se transformó en furia.

-Quien fue- escupieron Sakura e Ino venenosamente. Naruto sonrió con malicia. Sai tragó saliva. Pero después de todo, el bastardo se lo merecía, ambos pensaron con rencor.

-Fue Sasuke-kun- delató Sai

-¡Nos tiró toda la vajilla del departamento! ¡Es un psicópata!- gritó Naruto

-Se puso como animal cuando le dijimos... la teoría- añadió Sai.

-¡Además, tiene una puntería que da miedo!- se quejó Naruto.

-Uchiha- tanto Ino como Sakura sisearon con veneno. Ino corrió hasta ver a Sakura y murmuró algo en su oído. Afirmando con la cabeza, Sakura se colgó de su brazo y desaparecieron del edificio.

-Parece que Sasuke morirá- le comentó casualmente Naruto a Sai.

-Eso parece- se encogió de hombros Sai.

Naruto agitó afirmativamente la cabeza –Bueno... ¿Quieres ir por ramen?

.....................

Sakura tronó los nudillos. Ino pateó el suelo con impaciencia. Sasuke tragó saliva. Ahora iba a enfrentarse a la furia de dos hechiceras iracundas. Se preparó para defenderse.

-Uchiha Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura con dulzura antes de sacar de un pergamino un hacha de monstruoso tamaño.

-Hoy. Vas. A. Morir.- siseó Ino, sacando de entre su cola de caballo un pequeño cuchillo y levantando una enorme roca sobre su cabeza.

Sakura agitó la mano y congeló el agua del estanque cercano, antes de lanzarla como agujas al chico. Ino aprovechó para lanzarle la roca, que Sasuke esquivó, aterrizando entre las agujas. Tomando aire, Sasuke escupió una bocanada de fuego, derritiéndolas.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y, maniobrando para colocar el hacha delante de ella, saltó sobre Sasuke al mismo tiempo que Ino, con cuchillo en mano.

-¡De esta si no te salvas!

..................

Sakura se tumbó sobre la cama de Ino y soltó un suspiro satisfecho. Ino se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación antes de saltar sobre los cojines. Se rió, feliz.

-Eso fue divertido- alcanzó a decir entre risas. Sakura asintió y soltó una carcajada.

-Ya veo porqué te ascendieron, Ino.

-Supongo que gracias- sonrió la rubia con orgullo por su reciente ascenso de menor a común.

-¿Sabes? Sasuke no es tan malo- murmuró pensativamente la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Ino maliciosamente

-¡No lo digo!

..................

Naruto sintió un poco de pena por Sasuke cuando lo vio regresar con la ropa toda chamuscada, empapado, cubierto de lodo, la ropa desgarrada y lleno de moretones de un horrible color negro. Pero eso no le impidió reírse de él y señalarlo con el dedo, ni a Sai el sonreír con sorna.

Sasuke se lo merecía, y punto.

-¿Y bien, Sasuke-teme?- gritó Naruto -¿Esto te ha hecho reconsiderar lo de Sakura-chan? Cuando se pone así da miedo, ¿ne?- Sasuke lo miró con odio, para que tuviera presente el episodio de los jarrones. Naruto lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Cállate.

-¿No lo niegas, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sai con maldad. Sasuke entrecerró lo ojos. Era obvio que estos dos no aprendían.

-Cierra la boca.

-¡Admítelo! ¿No has visto como la miras?- Naruto junto las manos y puso ojos de corderito. Sasuke lo miró con más odio todavía. -¿O como le hablas? ¡Hasta Ino se ha dado cuenta!- se carcajeó Naruto –"Oh, Sakura, te amo, te adoro y quiero besarte"- arremedó Naruto, agudizando su voz, antes de tirarse al suelo en un ataque de risa.

-¿Quieres volver a ver a Hinata algún día, dobe? Creo que sería difícil que lo hicieras muerto, ¿no crees?

........................

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire y miró la cuidad a sus pies. Sonrió. Se recostó sobre el tejado del edificio. Había decidido que vivir en uno de esos rectángulos enormes no era tan malo. Podías mirar mucho más lejos sobre ellos. Cerró los ojos. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, desde luego, pero Sasuke no era tan malo. Después de todo, no está tan mal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ya le encontré el truco. Denme a Suigets, la compu a mi hermana y una pluma. Y bam. Vuelve la inspiración. Hoy me siento furiosa. Muy furiosa. Mi cabeza va a explotar, e Inner Lau va a matar a alguien.**

**Como sea. Los amo mucho. Gracias a dios terminó la escuela, pero aún así, no podré escribir mucho. Estoy castigada por mi rotundo cinco en el examen de mate. De cualquier forma, ¿Quién inventó las matemáticas? No me agrada.**

**Muchísisisisimas gracias a: Usagi Cake, nadeshko-hime, sasuke9529, yuelieth22, o0Hanna-Chan0o, sysa12, tania56, lili-cherry-uhiha, setsuna17, vany tsuki, .sangre, UCHIHAOBITO9 y saku saku uchiha. En serio, los tengo en un pedestal.**

**Por favor, piquen el botoncito de abajo. Les cuesta 1 minuto de su vida el hacerme feliz. Además, ¡tengo helado! (soborno, soborno)**


End file.
